Almost One of a Kind
by EliteGough1998
Summary: After the departure of Team DARK, the synthetic android Epsilon Xiao Long and Team RWBY must find and defeat the AI Ultramega and the two Inhumans he has acquired. Will they be able to defeat the menacing AI, or will they gain unexpected allies before the Vytal Festival arrives. Post-RWBY Volume 2 onwards. Rated T for violence and strong language. Sequel to "A Special Semblance".
1. Prologue

_**WARNING: If you haven't read the first volume of my fanfiction ,"A Special Semblance", I 100% recommend that you read that story first. This story stays close to canon with RWBY, but there are significant differences, which will not make sense if you haven't read since the start. Both future references and events will be to do with Volume 1, so you won't understand if you haven't read it. If this doesn't make sense without reading Volume 1, sorry, but you should read Volume 1 first. You've been warned.**_

 **Hey everyone, it's finally here, Volume 2, 'Almost One of a Kind'! So, it's been a few months since the end of Volume 1, with David Xiao Long and the rest of Team DARK having left for Vacuo to remove all the Grimm-Hybrids. Now in Beacon, Epsilon Xiao Long, the world's second synthetic person capable of generating an aura, is now a member of Team RWBY with the orders to protect them and to become one of the greatest hunters of their time.**

 **However, this is one story. A second story follows another perspective, not from Beacon and not with Cinder, but a third faction. Ultramega, a rogue AI accidentally split from Epsilon, has gone loose with his own intentions with nobody knowing where he is or what he is planning to do. Locked away in Reginald's care are two Inhuman siblings, Peter and Willow Anderson, who are Ultramega's current focus.**

 **Unlike the previous volume, which basically stayed 95% on David, this story will be like the Halo 2 campaign, where it swaps perspectives every few chapters. It will be about a 65% Epsilon and Team RWBY to 35% Ultramega and The Inhumans, due to the set up for future events (The Tournament).**

 **So, without-further-ado, let's get onto the first chapter of Volume 2!**

 **Chapter One - Prologue**

The cells in Reginald's facility are rough, to say the least. Prison cells. The cells are small, contained and barely have enough room for a single person. Dozens of cells are contained in a corridor, and several floors are within the facility, leading to hundreds of cells inside this vast facility. It was empty. Hundreds upon hundreds of cells empty, colourless and devoid of life. However, one particular prison cell, has two inhabitants, who refused to be separated. This cell was fully functional, unbreakable bars, perfectly lit and the only unique addition inside the cell was a crack in the wall, which progressively got bigger.

A woman standing 5' 8" tall, with long, black hair with a streak of dark red stood in the centre of the cell, both her hands raised at the walls. From her hands, crimson coloured energy flowed from her finger tips to the wall, which slowly mined away at the wall. Her eyes glowed red as she angrily stared at the wall, determined to break it to escape. After a few more minutes and little progress made, she lowered her hands dejectedly and her eyes stopped glowing, now just red.

"You tried your best, Willow, not much else you could do." A younger man spoke up, who was lying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was 5' 7", his hair was a stark contrast to Willows, white hair with a light blue streak and blue eyes. They both wore a set of grey T-shirts and trousers and black shoes. The bottom of the man's shoes were deeply worn, due to excessive running. Both of them had a pendant around their neck, Willow a white Yin and his a black Yang.

"But I should be able to do more. A simple brick wall? I should be able to destroy this without thinking about it. That's what Reginald promised. Remember Peter?" Willow responded, crossing her arms as she sat at the end of his bed.

"I do, but I don't remember 'When I'm busy with that slut Cinder, you two get locked away in a cell until I return', and that was weeks ago. If it weren't for the staff here, feeding us and making sure we were okay, we'd be dead on the ground." Peter told his sister, annoyed.

"Well, this wall is our way out, and as the older sibling, it's my job to get us out." Willow stated, getting up from the bed and held her hands out again, her eyes glowing red again. Before she could do anything, Peter shot up and grabbed her arms, preventing her from mining at the wall.

"Willow, even we have limits. You're clearly exhausted and you haven't trained enough. Once Reginald get's back, and he let's us out, we'll get away then. But for now, no use losing your strength." Peter explained to her, holding her wrists. She glared at him, annoyed at his intervention, but sighed and looked at the floor. Peter released her and she sat on her bed, still looking at the floor. He looked at her sympathetically as she started sobbing quietly, and sat down next to her, pulling her into a one armed hug. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around her younger brother, crying on his shoulder as he patted her back.

"If we ever get out of here, I'm gonna rip out Reginald heart while he's still breathing and show him his still beating heart. That's how he makes us feel." Willow promised.

"How do you know I want to?" Peter asked.

"I felt your brain's chemistry change, you agreed with me." Willow answered, letting go of her brother. "Now, it's late, better get to sleep." Peter agreed and zoomed over to his own bed instantly, and they both lay down on their respective beds, falling into a light sleep.

Suddenly, a large explosion went off, instantly waking the siblings as they both turned to the source of the explosion. A nearby wall had a huge, 10 foot in diameter hole with a large amount of sawdust in the air from the broken wall. They both watched as a shadowed figure entered through the hole, seemingly hovering from the ground. The figure raised it's right arm and a red blast came from the palm of his hand, hitting the lock on the door in a small explosion, making Willow scream in fear.

A large, metal hand grabbed onto one of the metal bars, and slowly pulled open the cell door, Peter and Willow watching in complete shock. Once the door was fully opened, the figure moved away and carved something on the wall, and left through the hole. They both slowly got up and walked out of their cell for the first time in weeks, and slowly looked through the hole in the wall, spotting something in the distance flying away. Willow turned away and looked at the wall first, widening her eyes.

"Peter, come look at this." She said, catching his attention. Peter approached her and also looked at the wall, a message left behind by the figure.

" _Peter and Willow, I've set you free. You want to return the favour? Come and meet me. Go to the abandoned expansion of Vale, Mountain Glenn. When you get there, you must kill me men. - Ultramega._ " Peter quoted, reading the message on the wall. He turned to his older sister. "Should we go?"

"What choice do we have? We have nowhere else to go, and he did set us free. But, we should be wary." Willow warned.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I sensed no brain activity from this person. And this message? Whoever this person is, they are a madman."

 **Mountain Glenn...**

Peter and Willow staggered through the ruined expansion of Vale, after days of travelling from the facility they were held to where they were now, with little to eat and drink due to a lack of lien. They looked around for any signs of the figure who told them to go to Mountain Glenn, but the area was completely devoid of life, even the Grimm that occupied the lost city were missing. After many minutes more of walking through the area, they believed that they wouldn't find what they were looking for.

Then, from behind the empty buildings, a dozen robots emerged from the buildings and walked onto the street, surrounding the two siblings. The robots all turned to each other, and their arms morphed into heavy machine guns, and they started shooting. Willow immediately raised her arms, eyes glowing bright red, as a shield wall surrounded herself and Peter from the barrage of bullets. Peter looked at her sister and she nodded. She dropped the shield for a fraction of a second, and Peter was gone.

Peter sped out of the shield and ran directly into the nearest robot, punching it in the chest with the force of the speed he was running. The robot fell apart, and he ran to the next robot, punching it a couple of times as it fell to the ground, destroyed. In the span of 0.5 seconds, Peter had destroyed the robots and Willow dropped her shield, now sure they were safe.

From the side of another building, three more robots ran out and charged at them. Willow turned and gritted her teeth angrily, eyes glowing red again. She raised her arm and caught one of the robots, lifting it from the air. She ripped the robots in half, separating it from the waist and threw the two halves into the two remaining robots, destroying them. Willow breathed heavily as she lowered her arms, eyes returning to normal red, and she collapsed. Before she hit the ground, Peter ran forwards and caught her.

"Willow? Willow!?" He yelled, shaking her a little. He held his head close to her face and heard her still breathing, but she was exhausted. They couldn't stay where they were, the threat of Grimm still a possibility, and Peter himself was barely awake, his semblance keeping him awake. He was so distracted he failed to notice the figure land several feet behind them, landing hard onto the ground.

" **Don't worry, she'll live. If you want to keep her safe, follow me.** " The figure told him, catching his attention. He turned to the figure and looked in shock at what he saw. There stood a humanoid looking robot, standing a massive 7' 5" tall with a muscular figure, completely comprised of metal. The robot had glowing red inside his chest and up his arms and legs, as well as glowing red eyes.

"Are you Ultramega?" Peter asked cautiously, still holding onto his sister.

" **That depends. Are you Peter Anderson, and is she Willow?** " The figure asked.

"If you are Ultramega, you know who we are." Peter answered simply.

" **Hmm... good point. Grab your sister and follow me, it'll be safer for the two of you.** **And yes, I am Ultramega, your saviour.** " Ultramega finished, and turned away. " **You'd best keep up.** " Ultramega added, and flew off. Peter picked up his sister and ran through the abandoned city, easily keeping up with Ultramega.

 **One Hour Later...**

Willow groaned in pain as she turned onto her back, opening her eyes. It took her a few moments to realise, but she didn't know where she was. She slowly got up and looked around, finding more abandoned buildings, but noticed that the sky was gone, replaced with a roof. Willow looked down the road and saw her brother talking to someone, or something. Peter turned and noticed her getting up, so he ran along the road until he was next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god you're okay." Peter said to her happily.

"What happened?" Willow asked her little brother.

"You passed out, your aura must have ran out when you used your semblance. That person that broke us out of that facility found us and led me here, which happens to be an abandoned White Fang base underneath the city." Peter explained to her, as they walked back down the road he came.

"So you've talked to this person? Is he safe?" Willow asked cautiously.

" **No, I wouldn't consider myself safe, in fact, probably the opposite if you were my enemy.** " Ultramega spoke up, appearing behind the siblings as he hovered off the ground, small engines in his back and shins keeping him above the ground. He dropped to the ground and approached them.

"What are you?" Willow questioned, slightly backing away in fear.

" **I'm the second artificial intelligence in Remnant capable of generating my own thoughts and feelings, the first one being my brother, Epsilon. I was created when Epsilon was tortured into releasing his 'angry side' by a mad scientist named Reginald. I was sent to Beacon Academy to strike fear in the hearts of Team RWBY and Team DARK, but I was killed. My programming got out of Reginald's reach, and using the CCT, I activated the AK-130's in this area and built a new body, as you can see, as well as dozens more. That enough?** "

"Epsilon created an enemy?" Willow asked.

" **Everybody creates the things they dread. Governments create Terrorists. Grimm create Hunters. Good AI's create Evil AI's. Though I'm definitely not evil, not from your perspective, I hope.** " Ultramega explained and she just nodded slowly. " **Good, now your stories.** " He led them into a building and they both took a seat on a recently cleaned sofa, Ultramega leaning against the wall opposite them.

"I'm Willow, he's Peter. When we were younger, our village was attacked by the White Fang because the faunus were mistreated in the area. Us two barely escaped while everyone else in the village that wasn't a faunus perished. We were weak, we couldn't defend ourselves, we wanted to be stronger. This scientist, who is apparently the same man who made you, told us he could make us stronger, better, but that it was risky, as nobody else had survived." Willow explained.

"We survived and we have vastly enhanced auras and semblances, but we haven't been able to use them to a great extent. Reginald left us in a prison cell a few weeks ago, when he went to work with some chick called 'Cinder Fall', to help her get rid of some hunter in training, who had been causing her trouble. He never came back, and you were the one who set us free." Peter continued.

"Now that we're here, what do you want with us?" Willow asked the machine.

" **When I escaped through the CCT, I found files belonging to Reginald about enhancing humans beyond their normal capabilities. Humans and Faunus are weak, they are too dependant on technology and think that they are safe in this world. You two, you aren't weak. You're stronger than any hunter or huntress ever will, and I couldn't let that go to waste, so I decided to set you free and have you as my... associates. I can train you to use your powers to a much greater extent to a point where nobody will be able to lock you up in some cell.** " Ultramega offered, and the two looked at each other.

"We will work with you, under one condition." Willow informed him.

" **Shoot.** "

"You will help us kill Reginald, for all the pain and suffering he has put us through." Willow demanded.

" **That's easy enough, I never liked him anyway. I promise you both that I will do everything in my power to help you, but we can't, not yet anyway. You are both strong, but you're also weak. Willow, you couldn't even break down a wall, you should be able to shatter it like glass. Peter, you're fast, but you should be faster than a bullet. I will train you to your maximum potential, then the real work begins.** " Ultramega explained, and opened a cupboard door, retrieving two bags. " **Before I broke you out, I found these two bags that had your names on. I believe these are rightfully yours.** " He handed them the bags. " **Get ready, and meet me as the railway tracks when you're done.** " Ultramega started to leave the room, but stopped. " **Why those emblems?** "

"Our parents gave us them, when I was eleven and he was seven. It's so we will never be separated." Willow explained, holding her pendant, as Peter did the same. "Yin and Yang." Ultramega chuckled a little at that. "What?"

" **I knew a young huntress called Yang. We didn't get to talk for long though.** " Ultramega explained.

"Why not, she break up with you?" Peter joked.

" **No, she fired a dust round from a shotgun gauntlet into my chest and killed me. Bitch.** " Ultramega said to himself, and left, leaving the two siblings with their own thoughts.

"He seems... alright?" Peter asked himself.

"I agree, but we should be careful. He may have good intentions, but if he is the literal embodiment of an 'angry side', he's evil. He obviously has other plans, getting Reginald seems to be an odd job to him." Willow explained.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this dull, grey outfit. I'll go get changed somewhere else, be back soon." Peter finished, and sped out the room. Willow opened the bag Ultramega gave her, surprised to find her outfit inside. She smirked.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

Peter and Willow walked down the empty road towards the rail tracks, now in their 'combat' outfits.

Peter had a set of Dark blue goggles with light blue polarised lenses on his forehead, a light blue long sleeved shirt with white patched scattered on the front and back and a pair of white fingerless gloves. As well as a set of dark blue running trousers and light blue and white trainers, his emblem printed on the side of the trainers. Around his neck was his Yang necklace.

Willow had a pair of crimson coloured ear rings, a black tank top with a red leather jacket, her emblem printed on the front of the collar. She also wore a red knee-length skirt with black stockings and black high heeled shoes. Around her neck were a variation of necklaces, along with the Yin necklace. They both approached Ultramega, who was busy wielding metal together.

" **Ah, good, you're all ready.** " Ultramega stated, stopping his wielding and looking at the two. " **What weapons do you have?** "

"Weapons?" Peter asked.

" **Yes, weapons. You two are dressed like you're hunters, have the fighting skill of hunters and you're smart enough to be hunters. How have you gotten around without weapons?** " Ultramega asked, slightly amused.

"We've been locked in Reginald's facility for years. We haven't needed weapons." Willow informed him. "Besides, we don't need them. But what we do need are some answers." Ultramega raised a metallic eyebrow.

" **Answers? Let me guess, 'what is your plan'?** " He asked, and they both nodded. " **In the entire of Remnant, there are three threats to me: Beacon Academy, a combat school to train hunters and huntresses, The White Fang, a Faunus terrorist** **organisation, and The Schnee Dust Company, the worlds largest distributor of dust. Now, who can tell me what they all have in common?** "

"They all have mistreated and misguided Faunus?" Willow asked.

" **Well... yes... but not that. Since you've been locked away, you probably don't know that the White Fang has been stockpiling dust crystals since the start of Beacon's semester. This means that all three of them have a very large amount of dust. Now, as I've previously stated, humans and faunus are weak, rely too much on technology, if they want to be stronger and smarter, they need to see the real threat of Grimm.** " Ultramega explained.

"Alright, so how do you plan to get rid of a global resource that is distributed everywhere?" Peter asked the android.

" **What you see here, is a machine that will react with oxygenated dust, causing them to spontaneously combust. When it's reacted, all the mined dust will become useless.** " Ultramega finished.

"Seems like a legit plan. What are we to do?" Peter asked.

"Actually, there is a flaw with your plan." Willow pointed out.

" **Really? And what is that?** " Ultramega asked.

"You're a robot that is powered _by_ dust. If all the dust is gone, how do you plan on not running out of power?" She asked.

" **To answer both of your questions, you will be infiltrating Beacon. My brother, Epsilon, got a synthetic body capable of generating aura, and without the need of dust to power it. I want you to find out who built him the body, so I can get that person to make me a more enhanced body. I may be a programming of intelligence, but I can't figure it out, but this person can. He creates a perfect body, and he wastes it on a slave.** " Ultramega finished.

"Alright, since this is all cleared up, when are we going?" Peter asked enthusiastically.

" **Depends. How fast can you learn?** " The android asked.

" _Apparently, not fast enough._ " A male voice said, making the siblings widen their eyes in fear, and Ultramega angrily turned to one of the computer screens. The three of them found Reginald smiling cockily at them. " _What, you think I'd let my three greatest creations get away?_ "

"How did he find us?" Willow asked Ultramega, who couldn't answer. He didn't know.

" _I can answer, sweetheart. You see, you and Peter are my property, and I couldn't let you get away if you escaped. Tracking implants inside your skull, I knew where you were the whole time, and you led me straight to Ultramega. Now, I can show him this._ " Reginald lifted a small computer ship to the screen.

"Is that a computer chip?" Peter asked.

" _Real perspective, kid. This isn't just a computer chip, this is Ultramega's computer chip. He can transfer from body to body, but this is his real body. Now, you three work for me, or I'll destroy the chip and detonate your implants, splatting your brains all over the walls._ " The three remained silent. " _Great! Now, as Ultramega has said, you two kids are untrained. Ultramega, you are to train them until they are as good as I hope they can be, then I will give you further orders at a later date. Now, I have work to do, so I'll leave you to do you business. Remember, no funny business, or you'll regret it!_ " Reginald finished, and the screen shut off. Ultramega, in his anger, smashed his fist into the screen, exploding it and making it fall to the ground. He sighed and turned to the siblings.

" **I apologize for this, but we have no choice. He may not kill me, I'm too rare, but he won't hesitate to kill you. I may be a robot, but I still have feelings, and I refuse to have your blood on my hands. Now, go get something to eat and get some sleep, training starts tomorrow.** " Ultramega finished, and walked off. Peter started heading back to their room, but Willow stopped Ultramega. " **What?** "

"Is the plan the same, or are we abandoning it?" She asked, still a bit scared of possible death.

" **It's not the same, more like... expanded. I will train you, you will go to Beacon, you will find out who created Epsilon, I will pay him a visit, and then we kill Reginald, one way or another.** " He declared, clenching his fist. Willow, satisfied with the answer, started heading back to her room, a small smirk on her face. Ultramega sighed and continued with his wielding. " **I bet Epsilon doesn't have to put up with this.** "

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Well... that was a thing... it feels good to be back to this story, even if my main protagonist wasn't in it. Now, unlike Volume 1 where it would be about 10 chapters of canon than about 10 chapters of my own story, this will mix the two. So, Ultramega will interfere with the canon to an extent, but the end result of RWBY Volume 3 will (hopefully) be the same. Don't worry, Ultramega's plan is already planned out, so I know what I'm doing. Next chapter will be similar to the first episode of RWBY Volume 3, but with Epsilon in it. I've missed him, he's cool.**

 **Now for the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Grand Theft Auto: Vale**

 **Author: DeadAliveManiac**

 **General Synopsis: What happens when a semi-retired bank robber, a disgruntled heiress, a criminal rising through the ranks of the underworld, and a psychopathic kingpin cross paths? The results vary, including robbery, murder, corruption and conspiracy. But as the team works from one job to the next, tensions begin to mount and odds become even more insurmountable to rob dust shops and banks.**

 **And as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, any and all reviews are read and replied too. Thank you all for reading and keep an eye out for chapter two, in a few months time.**

 **(sigh)**


	2. Epsilon Xiao Long

**Replies to Reviews:**

 **Natural Born Flamer: Alright, I'm gonna be patient. When I saw your "review", I immediately knew you were some kind of troller, trying to annoy me. I don't care, I can deal with that. However, anyone can see your "review" and will think this story is bad, and you have no right to insult my work like you did. You obviously didn't read the foreword and if you did, you ignored it. Also, 'Natural Born Flamer'? Your kind of people are what ruins anything public related, so, I'm only gonna say this once: Don't read this fanfiction, Don't review this fanfiction, And** **fuck off** **. Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **HEY EVERYONE, I'M STILL ALIVE! Alright, so, the first episode of RWBY Volume 3 premiered today, and all I was thinking while watching it was "Oh my god! I have so much filler to do!"... and I do. Man, the time skip between Volume's 2 and 3 of RWBY was a BIG leap, not continuing immediately, as I expected. So, since I have plans for the Tournament, but required... set-up... the next half dozen chapters, even more, are all set-up.**

 **Man, I could have done this a LONG time ago, but, that's what happens when you cannot predict the future. Couple more notes, just in case you forgot: this is first-person written, from Epsilon's point of view, and follows canon with the RWBY plot, so no major events effecting major characters (so no deaths.) Also, this chapter is mainly just Epsilon introducing himself to the main characters, since David didn't really connect with them much. That won't happen this time.**

 **So, finally, let the second chapter of "Almost One of a Kind" begin!**

 **Chapter Two - Epsilon Xiao Long**

"So, Yang met her mother?"

I leaned against the wall of the room, looking directly ahead as Benjamin scanned my head on his scroll, analysing my... "brain" activity. I came to Benjamin after the event of meeting Raven Branwen with Yang Xiao Long, my "sister", as I have trouble believing if it was real, or if it was a dream. Explaining to him what had happened fascinated him, eager to learn more about how an AI thinks and feels. And dreams.

Oh, right, I'm also an Artificial Intelligence programme put inside a robotic body in order to become a hunter-in-training with the rest of the team I've joined, now dubbed Team "RWBEY", but technically unofficial.

"Yeah, she was... mad. To put it simply. I can't really remember much afterwards, I just woke back up with Yang in our dorm room. I came straight here, seeing as you would know what's wrong." I finished, as he lowered his scroll.

"Well, the good news is that your programming seems intact, so you're not going to self destruct or go rogue, or some other evil thing. The bad news is... I don't know why you forgot that night, or if you will ever remember. But, since you and Yang are both fine, I wouldn't dwell on it." Benjamin finished, putting his scroll on the table.

"Thanks Ben, I'd better get back to Beacon, half the team doesn't know where I am." I told him, leaving the room.

"Wait!" Benjamin yelled, catching my attention. "Almost forgot this." He handed me a closed card holder. I looked at it curiously and opened it, revealing... a piece of blank paper.

"It's... a piece of blank paper?" I asked, looking at Benjamin. He just smirked.

"Well, that proved one of my theories." He noticed I was even more confused. "This it Telepathic Paper, it allows the user to project anything that they want the reader to see."

"So, if I wanted to tell someone I was the headmaster of Beacon, and showed them the paper, they'd believe me?" I asked.

"Most likely. However, something extremely convoluted and impossible, it doesn't work. So you couldn't show that to Ozpin, since he knows he's headmaster. But it will work on others though, even I can see it." Benjamin explained to me. "Keep it, you'll definitely need it at some point." I started to leave again, but stopped and looked at him.

"Wait, how did you make this?" I questioned, really confused. He just laughed.

"That's for you to figure out." He finished. I just shook my head and left, leaving Benjamin to continue with... whatever he does when I'm not there.

 **Beacon Academy...**

"This is unbelievable!" Weiss yelled at me. "There is absolutely no way you are the leader of Team RWBY!" All of Team RWBY stared at the paper, utterly dumbfounded as I told them I was now leader, showing them the proof. Ruby was basically in tears.

"B-b-but, _I'm_ the leader." Ruby pouted, and grabbed the paper. "It even has Ozpin's signature of approval!" Ruby broke down in tears.

"So, since you're the leader... and since I control you... then that makes me leader!" Yang cheered, much to everyone, but Epsilon's, horror.

"Alright, firstly, you don't 'control' me, I still have free will. I just have to do what you say." I i told Yang, who just rolled her eyes with a grin. "And secondly, Ruby, I'm not actually the leader of Team RWBY, it was just a test."

"S-so, I'm still leader?" Ruby hoped, I just sighed and nodded. "Yay!" She yelled in joy, leaping into the air.

"Wait, how did you got Ozpin's signature?" Blake asked.

"Someone I know gave me this paper, it let's others see what I want them to see. So, I can theoretically be anybody. Watch." I handed the paper to Yang, who looked at it curiously.

"Since when were you the first heir to the Schnee Dust Company?" Yang asked, tilting her head to the side. Weiss was so angry her hair might as well have been on fire.

"WHAT! Give me that!" She yanked the paper from Yang's hands and looked at it. "See! It's blank!" She held it up and showed it to us.

"It says you're, and I'm quoting here, 'The Queen of the Ice'. Blake informed her. Weiss shoved the paper into my hands and crossed her arms angrily.

"Wow, that's so cool! Can I use it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Sorry, but only someone as perfect as me can use it." I joked.

"What, you're not perfect." Ruby said to me.

"Alright, name one way I'm not perfect." I dared.

"You're too tall."

"You're too asymmetrical."

"You're too loud."

"You're too blonde."

I sighed. "Ruby, I'm 3 inches taller than you. You want someone 'too tall', go talk to Yatsuhashi. Weiss, you're hair is asymmetrical, so you can't judge. Blake, I'd be too loud if I was mute by your standards. And Yang, I'm just as blonde as you are!" I finished, all of them 'hmm'ing in agreement. "Alright, now that the air is clear, what now?"

"Ooh, you can meet Team JNPR." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed.

"Well, it seems like a good idea. David didn't exactly get to know them very well." I noted, and headed over to the room opposite ours, Ruby and Yang with me. Ruby knocked on the door, but after a few seconds got no reply. Ruby pouted.

"Huh, I guess they're busy. Oh well, let's go find some other adven-" I swiped the paper on the panel and the door unlocked. "Okay, never mind." She said, chuckling embarrassingly. I opened the door and was slightly... surprised at what I saw. Jaune and Pyrrha were studying normally, not much surprise there. However... Nora was carefully balancing her books on Ren's head, as he sighed and continued studying. As Nora placed another book onto the pile, she noticed me at the door.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! MUST BREAK LEGS!" Nora yelled, running towards me. Luckily, Ren managed to grab her before she got out of his reach, the books dropping from his head. The rest of the team turned towards me, slightly confused.

"How... did you open the door?" Jaune asked.

"You didn't lock it." I lied.

"Damn it! That's the third time this week!" Jaune yelled, surprising me that he actually believed it. "Oh, I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. And you are?"

"I'm Epsilon Xiao Long, Yang's brother and the first official-unofficial-official member of Team RWBY." I explained.

"Uhh... what?" Jaune asked, confused.

"To put it simply, Vomit Boy, he's my brother and newest member of the team. So don't mess with him, or you'll feel a new definition of 'pain'." Yang threatened.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" Jaune yelped in fear, causing Yang to laugh. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and walked up to me, holding out her hand.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, his team-mate." She said, as I shook it.

"Ah, yes, 'the Invincible Girl'. One of the best fighters in Beacon, graduated to of your class at Sanctum, four times winner of the Mistral Region Tournaments and the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal." I summed up. "I could still beat you in a duel." Pyrrha opened her mouth in shock, but a small smirk appeared in it's place.

"I'm Nora!" Said girl yelled, jumping towards me. I casually looked past Nora and to Ren, who continued to study. "Oh, that's Ren!" I leaned over towards Ruby.

"How the hell does Ren stand her? Why is she so hyper?" I half-whispered.

"You just get used to it. Pancakes and Syrup... and everything else with sugar in it." Ruby told me. I nodded slowly and turned back to Team JNPR.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, hopefully we can kill Grimm together some other time." I finished with a wave, and walked out, Ruby and Yang following.

"Since when did Yang have a brother?" Jaune asked his team, not getting an answer. Pyrrha just thought of someone who might be a challenge in a duel. Nora continued with her shenanigans. Ren sighed.

 **Beacon Cafeteria...**

"You really think you could beat Pyrrha in a duel? She's like, the best fighter ever." Ruby informed me, munching on a cookie.

"Well, I have seen her fight before, and she did manage to beat the entire of Team CRDL... yeah, I could." I bragged.

"I don't know... she's pretty tough. I doubt even a robot could beat her." Yang told me.

"How do you know how she fights, you've never seen her fight." Weiss pointed out.

"Unless you saw her during the Breach." Blake noted, reading her book.

"First time Ruby and Yang saw me was during the fight between Pyrrha and CRDL, just before the Dance. Blake met me after her argument, I don't remember when you met me." I say, pointing towards Weiss.

"I guess he just forgot. Weiss, to be fair, you are probably the most forgettable member of the team." Yang added.

"What? How dare you! I'm not forgettable!" Weiss yelled, pouting afterwards. Then, out of nowhere, a random Sun appeared.

"Sup losers." Sun announced.

"Hey Sun." Ruby responded happily. "How have you been lately?"

"Oh, you know, preparing for the Vytal Tournament with the rest of my team, getting to know people, Neptune's a nerd, who's that blonde kid? Where's David?" Sun asked nonchalantly.

"I'm Epsilon. Good to meet you Sun." I say, holding out my hand. He looks at me skeptically.

"Wait... wait, wait, wait... OH MY GOD! Your David's A-" I tackled Sun to the ground, covering his mouth. He murmurs under my mouth, as I gesture him to be quiet. He nods and I let go. "Hey, why'd you tackle me, you trying to cause a scene?"

"Me, 'cause a scene'? You're the one yelling at the top of your lungs so everyone turns towards you for no reason." I argue. He raises a finger to make a point, but fails.

"So... are you David's AI?" He asked, significantly quieter than before. I sigh.

"Yes, Sun, I'm an android. Okay? Keep your mouth shut about it or I'll get Weiss to freeze your tail off, then I'll smash it." I threaten, and he gulps audibly.

"Y-Yes Sir!" He confirms, and I help him up. "Right, where's David?" We all looked at Sun, slightly shocked. "What?"

"Sun, David left for Vacuo a couple of days ago." Blake told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Why?"

"Didn't you realise that there was a Queen Nevermore heading for Beacon? Didn't you evacuate?" I asked, amazed.

"Oh, guess some things go unnoticed." Sun shrugged his shoulders.

"Sun, there was a huge alarm, how did you not know?!" He stared at me blankly. "Alright, I helped David and his team kill it, they were punished, they got sent to Vacuo as their punishment and a mission. Got it?"

"I... think so. Why didn't he tell me, I lived in Vacuo, I could have given him a heads up on what it's like there." Sun added.

"He... was busy." Ruby told him, sparing the details.

"Yeah, he got _real_ busy with Anna too." Yang joked, getting a kick in the shin from Blake.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh, I... I..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I forgot." Sun admitted. "Oh well, nice meeting ya Epsilon." He waved and walked away. I took my seat and we all sat in an awkward silence.

"Well... that was a thing..." Yang spoke up.

Everyone was silent.

I sighed. "I bet Ultramega doesn't have to put up with this."

 **Profes- _Doctor_ Oobleck's class**

"- And that, students, is why you don't attempt to ambush Faunus during their sleep." Oobleck finished. "It appears that's all we have time for today. Everyone have your essays on the history of the Vytal Tournament ready for next lesson to read out to the entire class. You are dismissed." We all got up and started leaving, as I noticed the particularly annoyed look on Yang's face, knowing she'll do a bad, no _awful_ , essay. I knew what she was going to say.

"Yang, I swear, if you order me to hel-"

"Epsilon, I _order_ you to help me with my essay!" She declared, and I swore under my breath.

"Fine." I grumble. She pulled me into a literal breathtaking hug, luckily I didn't need to breath.

"Oh, Epsilon, thank you! You're the best brother ever." She released me as we continued walking out of the class. As we approached the door, Oobleck spoke up.

"Epsilon, please remain behind for a few minutes. We have things to discuss." Oobleck requested, and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. I sat back down on the front row as he stood in front of the desk.

"How can I help you, Doctor." I asked.

"It's _Doctor_ Oobl- Oh, wait, you're right. Sorry! Now, Epsilon, you may deceive people who once knew you in your other form. However, you did not deceive me." Oobleck informed me, pacing back and forth. "Now, since you were with us during our mission at Mountain Glenn, I can assume you know what I am going to ask you."

"Why did you become a huntsman." I stated.

"Correct."

"I became a huntsman... because I want to help people, people who can't protect themse-"

"Wrong! Any person can become a hunter to protect others. But only one person has your reason, and that person is you. Tell me, Epsilon, why did _you_ become a Huntsman, the whole honest truth why you, yourself, became one." Oobleck tested.

"I became a huntsman because I wanted to prove what a huntsman really is. The greatest reason for why I became one was David Xiao Long, my old master, who I helped protect and helped to save people. But I also helped him kill people. To me, a huntsman is a person who protects the innocent and defeats the criminals. However, David kills both the innocent and the criminals. You may not know, but I do. During the Breach, when David 'saved' his team, his family, his friends, even you, he left innocent to die. I watched them get slayed by Grimm, but couldn't do anything _but_ watch. He was selfish. The whole honest truth of why I became a huntsman: So I can protect people without having to kill people. To show everyone what a true huntsman should look like. That's why Benjamin made it the first law I cannot break." I explained to him.

"I see..." Oobleck said, drinking his coffee. "You believe David is 'selfish'?"

"No, I believe David is a monster. He is unstable, he's lost too much in his brief life, especially since coming to Beacon. The only thing that keeps him sane is love for Anna and the rest of his team. He loses them, he'll loose himself." I finished, and left. I stopped at the door and turned to him.

"If I know David, and I do, very well, when he returns to Beacon, he's going to bring death and destruction with him. I just prey I'm wrong."

 **Professor Goodwitch's Class...**

"And that's the match." Glynda announced, as a grinning Yang and a... broken Jaune walked off the arena and into the stands. Yang took a seat next to me, and I just shook my head in disappointment.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I can't believe you literally tortured a fellow blonde." I said to her.

"What? I didn't 'torture' him, it was just a really, _really_ , one-sided fight." Yang reasoned, and I just showed her my scroll.

"Your aura is 99%, from a lucky hit he landed, on your _hair_." I emphasised by pointing at the ever so slightly shorter strand of hair on Yang's head.

"Look, I don't care if people try asking me out, hit on me or even stare at my 'gauntlets', _nobody_ touches my hair." Yang explained, stroking her long, golden blonde hair.

"Except me."

"Except you."

"Up next, we'll have... Epsilon Xiao Long. You've never fought before, let's find you an opponent." Glynda stated, tapping on her scroll.

"Actually, I want to fight, _her_." I pointed at Pyrrha.

"Epsilon, your skill in combat at this time is unknown. Do you really think it's wise to duel against the top student as your first duel?" Glynda asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then, you may fight with Ms. Nikos, if she would like to." Glynda said to her.

"I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha told me with a small nod.

"Well then, get your weapons and prepare for the fight."

 **10 Minutes Later...**

"Why do you have a cement barrier?" Glynda asked, as we stood in the arena at one side, Pyrrha at the other.

"I may need to use it in the fight." I informed her, leaning against it.

"You realise this isn't exactly legal in a duel." Glynda reminded.

"I know, but you have to use your surroundings if you want a better chance at victory." I told her.

"How, you'll barely be able to lift it." She pointed out.

"I think I'll do fine." I said with a grin. Glynda just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Xiao Long's: they're all the same." She muttered under her breath. I leaned off the barrier and turned to Pyrrha, who readied her weapons, determination in her eyes. I held out my arms and both daggers appeared in my hands, seemingly out of nowhere. I held them in a ready position. Glynda reached the centre of the arena.

"You both know the rules: first one to forfeit or have their aura into the red zone loses." Glynda told us both, and we nodded. I looked up to the crowd and saw that everyone was watching intently, waiting for the 'invincible girl' to fight a nobody. Once Glynda reached the stands, she spoke up again. "Are both combatants ready?" We both readied our weapons.

"Alright then, let the match begin."

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **And of course, I leave you on a cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'll update this ASAP, I promise! Now, if you are a fan of another one of my Fanfictions, "RWBY: The Walking Dead", that story is on hiatus for god knows how long, at least until volume 3 of RWBY ends, so maybe not until Christmas time. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I just don't have the time with school starting again.**

 **As always: Story Recommendation:**

 **Name: Journey into the Stars**

 **Author: SleepinEyes**

 **General Synopsis: AU: The planet is lost to the Creatures of Grimm. Humanity is forced to live in space colonies. The last hope of humanity is a new spaceship made to explore the deep space and find them a new home. One young captain and his crew now need to get together and do what they can to give their people hope.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thank you all for reading!**


	3. Change of Plans

**Relies to Reviews:**

 **thelastcenturion2015: Man, wouldn't it be inconvenient for Epsilon if during their duel, Pyrrha _somehow_ managed to make contact with his metal exoskeleton and he's unable to win, and has to explain to Team JNPR what he is. Wouldn't that _just_ be annoying for him ;). Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **Hey everyone, welcome back to Almost One of a Kind! So, Epsilon's fight with Pyrrha has just begun, but... it doesn't happen now. It's time for some actual legitimate plot with Ultramega and the Inhuman siblings. Let's see what's going on with them, and what Reginald will order them to do.**

 **Chapter Three - Change of Plans**

Peter walked along the abandoned streets of Mountain Glenn, taking in the destroyed buildings and the silence. Despite having lived there for some time with Ultramega and Willow, he was still uncomfortable with the place. Some time had passed since both Peter and Willow had began training to be at a hunter's level skill in combat, using their enhanced semblances to greatly exceed in what anyone else can do. Willow had completed her training, no issue. Peter's was incomplete. He entered a large building and found Ultramega standing in the middle of the room, a box covered with cloth on the table next to him.

" **You're late. Again.** " Ultramega said to him, annoyed.

"Well, I'm not particularly excited for this 'training', if you can call _any_ of this 'training'. Especially the last thing you made me do." Peter complained, crossing his arms.

" **What? All I did was make you go for a run.** " Ultramega reasoned.

"You made me run from here to Vacuo! And back! And you only gave me an hour to do it!" Peter yelled, making Ultramega chuckle.

" **Yeah... that was funny. You almost died.** " Ultramega added, getting a glare from Peter. " **Anyways, I decided since both you and Willow have done exceptionally well in your training, I've decided to get you... a present.** " Ultramega explained.

"I don't know... your not very trustworthy. And what is your idea of a 'present'?" Peter asked, taking a few steps back. Ultramega rolled his eyes and removed the cloth from the box, revealing a cage. Peter gasped in surprise.

"You got us a dog!" Peter yelled in joy. Inside the cage was a medium sized, brown, black and white Beagle. The Beagle turned it's head to Peter and stood up excitedly, barking once at him. "Wow. Ultramega, that so kind of yo- wait! There is no way you'd do anything so... nice. What's the catch?" Peter asked, narrowing his eyes.

" **I'm offended that you'd think I wouldn't do anything... nice. I did release you from that place.** "

"Only because you needed us. If there was someone else like us, you'd probably have picked them."

" **Yes, I would have. And yes, you're right. I'm not just going to give you this dog, this is the last test.** " Ultramega told him, and pulled out a pistol. " **I'm going to shoot the dog in the head.** "

"What! No!" Peter cried.

" **If you want the dog to live, you must save it. However, you cannot move the dog, you cannot move me, you cannot move the gun and you cannot move any objects already in the room. You cannot waste the bullet. And mark my words, only two of us are leaving this room.** " Ultramega told him, and aimed the gun at the dog, the barrel of the gun seven feet away from the dog. " **Ready?** "

"Ready?! You're gonna kill this dog for a test?! Your insane!"

" **I'm just going to take that as a 'yes'.** "

 **BANG!**

Peter activated his semblance, and the bullet _slowly_ exited the barrel of the gun, heading towards the innocent dog. Peter thought frantically to find out how to pass the test, with less than a minute to figure it out.

" _Okay, Okay. Think. Think! I can't move the dog, can't move Ultramega, can't move the gun. Okay, what can I move. Anything around here? No, no, no. I can't move anything that was already in the room. Can I... can I move the bullet? Yeah! Yeah, I can move the bullet, move it out of the way! Wait... wait, wait, wait! I can't waste the bullet? What does that even mean?! 'only two of us are leaving this room'? Do I... do I have to take the bullet for the dog? Is the dog doomed to die? Who's gonna die?! Wait... wait... yes! I rotate the bullet and use it on Ultramega! That's how I pass the test!_ " Peter caught the bullet with his hand, turned the bullet around and flicked it back at Ultramega's head.

Peter deactivated his semblance, and the bullet forced it's way through Ultramega's metallic skull. Peter grinned in success, but it faded when Ultramega stopped glowing red and fell to the ground. He just stared at the empty robotic body on the ground, the Beagle panting in it's cage.

"Oh my god. I just killed him." Peter said to himself, fear in his voice. He quickly pulled out his scroll and called his sister.

" _Hello?_ "

"Willow, it's Peter. I've got some really, _really_ , bad news."

" _What did you do now?_ " Willow sighed.

"Well, I... kinda... killed Ultramega..." Peter told her nervously. He was met with silence. "But... I got us a dog!"

Willow just sighed again. " _You're such an idiot sometimes, Peter._ " And hung up. Peter just lowered his scroll and awkwardly looked at the dog, which just looked back at him. Peter's attention was caught when he heard something approaching from the sky.

" **So, let me get this straight: I set you free from containment, kept you safe, fed you, trained you and even got you a dog. And what did I get in return: a bullet through the head. I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTER AND YOU _KILL ME_!** " Ultramega yelled, landing next to a terrified Peter, inside another identical robotic body. He approached the Inhuman and leaned forward, so his face was directly in front of Peter's, glaring at him. " **Not bad, kid.** "

Peter released a breath that he was holding in with fear, literally falling onto his back in relief. The Beagle opened it's cage and walked up to Peter, licking his face. He leaned back up and stroked the dog. "So... we actually get to keep it?"

" **Yes, Peter, you can keep the damn dog. I was kind of hoping you'd fail, save me the hassle of looking after three inferior lifeforms.** " Ultramega complained, heading back into the underground. " **I didn't bother naming it, you and your sister come up with one. Just make sure it's something cool and not embarrassing.** " Peter sighed and rubbed the dog's head, thinking of a potential name.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"What do you think we should call it?" Peter asked his sister, as they both stroked the Beagle.

"What about... Snuggles?" Willow suggested.

" **Absolutely not.** " Ultramega stated, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Sweet Cheeks?"

" **No.** "

"Tiger?" Willow suggested, and Ultramega actually turned to her.

" **You're joking, right. A tiger is a cat, didn't you go to school?** " He asked, and she just rolled her eyes.

"How about... Sonny?" Peter suggested.

"I... actually quite like that." Willow supported.

" **Whatever, as long as it doesn't sound stupid.** " Ultramega told them, and they high-fived. " **O** **h, and that reminds me, these are for you.** " He tossed a pair of red fingerless gloves to Willow. " **Willow, those gloves allow you to more accurately control your telekinesis, so much that if you memorise a weapon, you can replicate it with your semblance. If you can't think of one, you can use it like lightning.** "

"That's so cool!" She yelled in joy, quickly putting them on. Before she could proceed, one of the computer screens turned on, revealing Reginald.

" _Hello, kids, hope your training's going well with Mr. Mega!_ " Reginald greeted, getting glares from all three of them.

" **What do you want?** " Ultramega asked, angrily.

" _Well, your training time is up, with the Vytal Festival starting soon, we must proceed with the plan. You three, come to the white fang base in Vale where we can discuss this in person. And remember, you don't get here soon, I'll blow your brains ou-_ " Willow fired telekinetic electricity at the computer screen, causing it to explode.

" **Thank you for doing that, thought he'd never shut up.** " He thanks Willow, her giving a smile back. " **You're paying for a new screen.** " The smile disappeared.

"So, where is this base?" Peter asked.

" **It's in down town Vale. Although, we'll have to go during the dark. I'm not exactly... discreet in appearance.** "

"Yeah, we noticed." Willow deadpanned.

"What about Sonny?" Peter asked again.

" **What do I care. Dogs a nuisance anyway. Just leave it some food and water, it'll be fine.** " Ultramega responded, disinterested. Peter just rolled his eyes, put out some food and water for the dog and stroked Sonny some more.

"Don't listen to the big bully, he really cares about you." Peter said to the Beagle, stroking it's back. "We'll be back real soon, okay?" The dog barked once in response and licked his face.

" **I don't care about the dog.** " Ultramega said coldly, and exited the room. Peter and Willow followed, leaving Sonny to lie down and fall asleep.

 **White Fang Facility...**

"Ah, you finally made it!" Reginald called out in joy, getting death stares from the Inhumans, and a 'worse-than-death' stare from Ultramega. "What? No love for me?"

" **Look, just shut your mouth and give us the damn mission, so I don't have to be anywhere near you for any longer than I have too.** " Ultramega told the man, getting a fake hurt expression from him.

"Aww, don't talk like that, it breaks my heart." He pouted.

"If you had a heart." Willow uttered. Reginald smirked and approached her.

"No point talking to me like that. I'm basically a father to you and Peter." He told her, patting her on the head. Her eyes glowed red as she was about to tear him apart, but Peter stopped her. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Try something like that again, and you'll regret it. Big time."

" **Don't threaten her.** " Ultramega spoke grimly, approaching the scientist.

"And _you_ had better learn your place. Remember who's in control." Reginald reminded him. Ultramega glared and raised his right arm, forcing Reginald towards him, hovering a foot off the ground. He glared at Reginald with his murderous red eyes.

" **Do you feel in control?** " He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Reginald just grinned and pulled out a small device with a red button.

"Let go of me... or I'll destroy you... right here and now..." He threatened between breaths. Reluctantly, Ultramega let go, and Reginald fell to the ground and coughed a couple of times.

" **Give us the mission.** " He demanded. Reginald cleared his throat and showed them his scroll.

"This is your target: Weiss Schnee. For some time, the White Fang and the Schnee Dust company have been in a kind of war, due to their mistreating of Faunus, are you aware of this?" They both nodded. "Great! What you need to do is infiltrate Beacon, kidnap the Heiress and bring her back here. We use her as a bargaining chip against the SDC to get whatever we want."

"Why the hell would you help out the White Fang? What have you got to gain?" Willow asked.

"Well, my dear, they have something of great value to offer me. The location of an extremely rare metal, almost, if not completely, indestructible. It's so rare, most don't believe it exists, and it doesn't even have a name. I have... needs for this metal, but I won't bore you with the details. That good enough, sweetie?" He told her, as she scowled.

" **It'll be done soon. Let's go, Willow, Peter... Peter?** " Ultramega asked, now just realising said Inhuman was missing. Almost as if out of nowhere, Peter appeared, a small grin on his face.

"Peter, where have you been?" Willow asked.

"Sorry, got a bit bored, so had a quick look around. Found these! They're so awesome! I can't believe they actually fit. So, what'd I miss?" He asked, getting a completely shocked expression from Willow and an annoyed glare from Ultramega. "What?"

"We'll explain later, let's go." Willow instructed, and the Inhumans left. Ultramega turned to leave, but was stopped by Ultramega.

"You know, you may not care about those two, but I do. Make sure you keep 'em safe, especially Willow. She's my favourite test subject." Reginald ginned. Ultramega turned around and backhanded him in the chest, sending him into the wall.

" **DON'T you dare accuse me of not caring! I have shown more 'care' to Willow and Peter since I rescued them than you have their entire lives. You don't care about them, you care about results. And don't dare lay a hand on Willow Anderson.** " He leaned right up to him. " **Or else.** " He stormed off, leaving a maniacal Reginald, yelling about making the perfect creation and laughing insanely.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

Ultramega entered a building, cursing to himself, banging his head on the wall, quickly destroying it. Peter and Willow, followed by Sonny, cautiously approached him. He noticed them and sighed. " **I see the dog is still alive. Never thought it would.** "

"Ultramega, what are we going to do?" Willow asked. The robot sighed and slumped onto the floor, rubbing his forehead.

" **You'll need to acquire uniforms to blend in at Beacon, some Atlesian ones will do. You'll... befriend team RWBY, get to know them for a bit. Figure out who built Epsilon's body, so I can pay him... a visit. You two steal the Schnee... and we hand her over to Reginald.** " Ultramega half-heartedly explained.

"That's it? We're just going to do as he says?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed.

" **We have no choice...** "

"Come on, you're an AI, you can figure something else out."

" **NO I CAN'T!** " Ultramega yelled, shocking the siblings and making the dog whimper in fear. Willow approached him and lowered herself onto her knees.

"Please, you need to help us. Not just for our sake, but for yours. We can't just let him control us like we're his... puppets. We have to do something to stop him. Anything!" She yelled, but got no response. A couple of tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to die..."

"It's just... unfortunate. It would be so much better if we could hide. Just... change our faces and hide." Peter slumped to the ground, the Beagle lying next to him. Ultramega's red eyes widened, and he shot up.

" **I know how we can beat him. I can free us.** " He told them, and they both got back up, with new found hope.

"How?" Willow asked, wiping her eyes.

" **I'm going to take Weiss's face, and kill Reginald.** " He told them. This greatly confused them.

"Umm... what?"

" **I'll explain later. Right now, you both need to get to Beacon, find out who built Epsilon's body and tell** **me.** " He explained, and left the building, Willow and Peter heading towards down town Vale to get the uniforms. " **Time for a little payback**."

 **End of Chapter Three...**

 **Well, this chapter certainly took longer to write than the last one, and these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter... don't worry, there's more stuff coming soon that will hopefully satisfy your... I don't know. Reading? Anyway, onto the story recommendation!:**

 **Name: Festival of Dragons**

 **Author: SleepinEyes (Yes, again.)**

 **General Synopsis: Pyrrha would be lying if she said she never dreamed of having a family with Jaune. She just didn't expect to be parenting a dragon-girl with him while at Beacon and with an old legend forcing him to find a bride by month's end to avoid the end of the world!**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, remember to follow, favourite and leave a good old review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	4. The Immortal Boy

**Hey, what's up everyone, it's the fourth chapter of Almost One of a Kind! So, last time we were with Epsilon, his duel with Pyrrha was about to begin. Will the second Android created be able to defeat the Invincible Girl? Let's find out!**

 **Chapter Four - The Immortal Boy**

Me and Pyrrha ran towards the centre of the arena, attempting to gain the upper hand. As we reached the centre, I raised my right fist, attempting the first blow. Seeing it coming, Pyrrha raised her shield, taking the force of the hit, getting knocked back a few feet and denting the shield, to her surprise. She morphed her javelin into the rifle form and started firing at me. I calculated where the bullets would hit, and used my hands to stop the bullets, a golden aura circle briefly appearing around where the bullets hit. I unsheathed my daggers and threw them at her, the string trailing behind from my wrists, she blocked one of them with her shield and dodged the other. I pulled the second dagger back towards me, sending it back to Pyrrha. She morphed the weapon into the Xiphos form and knocked the dagger away as well. She charged towards me, as I was now defenceless.

I pulled both of the daggers back towards me, blocking the swing from Pyrrha. We traded a few hits, mostly Pyrrha on the offensive, until I kicked the Xiphos out of her hands, burying it into the ground. I swung both daggers at her, as she spun to narrowly avoid them and landed next to her weapon. She used her semblance to forcefully pull it out of the ground, and stood in the ready position. I switched the daggers into the electrical pistols and fired them both at Pyrrha. She raised her shield as the bolts hit it, briefly electrocuting the shield, making her wince in pain. She turned the Xiphos into the Javelin mode and threw it at me at inhuman speed. I spun out of the way, but it caught on my left wrist, ripping part of the synthetic flesh off.

Momentarily distracted, Pyrrha took the advantage and threw her shield at me, attempting to knock me down. I noticed the shield and caught it without hesitation, much to her surprise. I jump and spun around to gain momentum and threw the shield back, narrowly missing Pyrrha and burying itself in the wall. Now weapon less, Pyrrha decided the safer option and ran for her shield. I ran the opposite way and grabbed her javelin, pulling it out of the ground. With her back still turned, I threw the javelin towards her, flying across the arena. Pyrrha reached her shield and pulled it out of the wall, turning around to notice the javelin mere feet away from her. She raised her shield just in time to block the javelin, getting knocked back to the wall.

I ran towards her, firing electric bolts at her while getting propelled from the jet-boots. She avoided each shot, making sure not to make the same mistake as before. I reached her and turned the pistols back into daggers, swinging at her again. She blocked the swings with her javelin and shield, quickly turning the javelin back into the Xiphos and started attacking, me narrowly avoiding the attacks as we traded hits. I sliced downwards, and she blocked with her shield, but the dagger went clean through the shield and it fell to the ground, now in half. She looked at me, shocked, as I swung again. She blocked my left wrist with her shield-less forearm, touching the metal. I swung a couple more times and kicked her back, Pyrrha landing in the centre of the arena. I ran and swung at her again, but she used her semblance, and I went halfway across the room, slamming me hard into the wall, to everyone's surprise.

I got back up and looked at my forearm, noticing the exposed metal. I realised that I couldn't attack her with anything metal, which included me. I ran to where I began in the arena, sheathing moth daggers in my wrists, and picked up the cement barrier. I took a few steps towards Pyrrha and threw the block at her. Pyrrha, unable to block with her shield, and too shocked to avoid, raised her arms to lighten the blow of the attack. It hit her and she was sent across the room as the piece shattered into dozens of pieces. As Pyrrha got back up, I ran at her, taking the opportunity to end the match, and swung my fist at her. She raised her arm and forcefully stopped me with her semblance. I was unable to move. She moved her arm to the side and I skidded along the ground, flipping back up to my feet. Before I realised it, Pyrrha turned the Xiphos back into the javelin and threw it at me. Too slow to dodge, it struck me in the chest and sent me to the ground. The alarm went off, indicating the match was over.

"And that's the match." Glynda announced, walking out onto the arena floor. I looked at the aura levels and saw mine was in the red, and Pyrrha's was in the deep orange. "Mr. Xiao Long, you have shown incredible strength, speed and power in your attacks, and even used your opponents weapons against them, something I had yet to see this year. Your skill in battle is exceptional, especially for the first we've all seen. To improve, try to think more thoroughly before some of your actions and be more aware of your surroundings." She said to me, and I just slumped my head onto the ground with a thumbs up. "Ms. Nikos, your careful usage of aura allowed you to withstand the large attack from your opponent and ultimately led to your victory, as well as your skill with all three variations of your weapon best suited for the situation. To improve, be aware of unexpected and... unorthodox methods of attack."

"Thank you, Professor." Pyrrha thanked with a small nod. Glynda turned towards the rest of the class.

"I'm afraid that is all we have time for today. And remember, your assignments of different class of weapons is due for next week. Class dismissed." She finished, and left the arena. Pyrrha walked up to me and offered me a hand. I accepted and got back up to my feet.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." I told her with a joke frown.

"I still think you did exceptionally well. Nobody has ever gotten that close to beating me in a duel. It was a nice change from an almost always guarantee win." She said with a smile. It faded slightly when she looked at my left wrist, at the exposed metal. I looked at it and knew what she was thinking.

"I'll explain it to you and your team later." I told her, and walked out of the arena, Pyrrha following just behind, after picking up the remnants of her shield. "Oh, sorry abut that. I didn't expect the dagger to literally slice it in half. I'll fix it later."

 **One Hour Later...**

I scanned the door and opened it, entering into my dorm room. As I expected, the rest of the team was already there, I could guess waiting for me. I put down Pyrrha's shield, now repaired to it's previous self.

"So, have you heard what people are saying about you?" Yang asked me.

"No..." I tell her, cautiously.

"Well, after your _awesome_ fight with Pyrrha, and how you almost beat her, people have given you a title." Ruby explained enthusiastically.

"Uhh, what do they call me?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, Pyrrha is called 'The Invincible Girl', people have started calling you 'The Immortal Boy'." Blake told me. I sighed heavily and collapsed onto the floor.

"Great. Just... great." I say sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked.

"When I became, well, this, I didn't want to become a centre of attention. Now that everyone knows about me, it's going to be much more difficult to keep my true self hidden." I elaborated.

"If you didn't want to draw attention, why did you try and defeat Pyrrha. Surely that would catch people's attention." Weiss pointed out.

"She's never had a decent fight, where she has the possibility of losing. Also, I thought I could win. I was wrong." I explained, getting to my feet. "Now Pyrrha knows something is different about me, and I've got to explain it to team JNPR." I showed them my left wrist, metal exposed.

"Ooh, I'll get that spray stuff for you're arm!" Ruby yelled excitedly, bolting out of the room.

"So... how are you gonna tell them?" Yang asked.

"I'll just... say it. I'm sure they'll understand. Right?" Weiss, Blake and Yang looked amongst each other, slightly unsure. At that moment, Ruby bolted back into the room, almost slamming into a wall.

"Can I do it? Can I do it?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Sure." I said, holding out my arm. She grinned and sprayed the substance onto my arm which quickly regrew the skin, covering the previously exposed metal. "Wow! It's so cool!"

"That is interesting. What is it made of?" Weiss asked, closely examining the can.

"No idea. I just know it regrows the skin on my much faster than my aura can." I told her, and looked at the clock. "Best go give Pyrrha's shield back... and tell them what I am."

"OK, good luck!" Ruby yelled as I left the room. I scanned the telepathic paper on the door and entered the room.

"How do you open the door? I swear I locked it this time." Jaune complained, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"It's... a long story. Pyrrha, here's your shield, sorry for slicing it in half." I apologised, handing it to her.

"Thank you, and it's really no problem." Pyrrha thanked, ever so slightly cautiously. I looked at the rest of the team, and they looked a bit... uneasy.

"I guess you want to know what happened during that duel, how Pyrrha won?" They all nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it: I was an artaficial Intelligence programme called Epsilon, created by Ozpin and given to David, and remained with him for some time, more specifically during the mission to Mountain Glenn and the Breach. Afterwards, I found a man who built synthetic bodies designed for AI's, so he gave this one too me. I became the second synthetic person capable of generating aura, who was first I will leave anonymous. I decided to name myself Epsilon Xiao Long and posed as Yang's brother to learn to be a hunter amongst the rest of you, and here we are. I'm not a threat, I'm not a monster, I'm just here to help keep people safe. Clear?"

"Crystal." Jaune simply stated with a small smile.

"That's so cool! I want my own robot!" Nora yelled, raising her arms.

"That's absolutely incredible." Pyrrha said, shocked.

Ren was disinterested, or already knew, somehow.

"Great! Glad we cleared this all up, hopefully we can socialise more with... less awkward circumstances." I say, and start to leave.

"Actually, I was wondering." Pyrrha began, catching my attention. "What metal are you made of?"

"Umm, I don't know, Iron?" I wondered.

"No, the metal you are made of I didn't recognise with my semblance. And I can recognise most, if not all, metals. You may want to find out, as this metal is special." Pyrrha stated.

"I guess that explains how I sliced that shield like it was made of butter. I'll look into it." I tell her, and leave the room. I enter back into Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Did it go alright?" Blake asked, looking up from her book.

"Actually, it went much better than expected. I was expecting more questions and 'that's impossible', I guess you eight have seen a lot." I say, jumping up to sit next to Yang on her bed.

"So, how did my bro feel about losing to the infamous Pyrrha Nikos?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I'll admit, not what I expected. She certainly does deserve the title 'The Invincible Girl'. However, she only won because of her semblance. I literally couldn't move!" I complained.

"That doesn't sound fair." Weiss added.

"It isn't fair, if you also happen to be a being with an endoskeleton made completely out of metal. Luckily, you don't." I said sarcastically. "However, I know something I always win at." Yang glared at me.

"I will reclaim my crown, one day or another!" Yang yelled, getting a confused look from the rest of the team.

"Me and Yang played Remnant: The Game, I controlled Atlas while she controlled Vale, Vacuo and Mistral. Yet, she was utterly destroyed by my Atlesian empire, leaving her in tears." I declared, Yang not stopping her glare. "Every day since then, she has tried to defeat me, but is yet to win."

"That's it! I won't have you bragging about my losses in front of my friends and baby sister. Ruby, get the game: time for me to win." Yang announced with a cold stare, directed towards me.

"Yes! And don't worry Yang, I will help you win against the big meanie! Be right back!" She yelled, and shot out the room with her semblance.

"You're going down, Xiao Long." Yang said with a maniacal grin.

"No, you're going down, Xiao Long." I responded with a cocky grin.

"This is a complete waste of time. You play your little game, I'm going to study." Weiss told us, which we ignored, and left, Blake following behind her.

 **30 Seconds Earlier...**

"Be right back!" Ruby yelled, and shot out of the room with her semblance. After only a few seconds of running, she slammed directly into the back of someone, falling onto her back. She groaned lightly and shook her head.

"No... not again." She muttered dizzily. It took her a second, but realised she wasn't on the floor. A man in an Atlesian uniform caught her just before she fell completely.

"You'd aught to be more careful when you're running in narrow spaces. Trust me, I know." He said and pulled her back up to her feet. She laughed nervously to herself, blushing.

"T-thank you. Are you new, I haven't seen you before." Ruby asked.

"We're from Atlas, participating in the tournament. I'm Willow, this is my younger brother, Peter." She offered Ruby and hand, which she shook happily.

"Hello, I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY! Yes, it does get confusing. I'm sorry I can't talk for long, I need to get something." Ruby explained quickly.

"It's no problem. Maybe we'll see you around." Peter said to her.

"Yeah, maybe!" She finished, and ran off again. "Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" She disappeared around a corner, rose petals falling behind her.

"That went well." Willow stated, walking down the corridor with her brother.

"Yeah, they seem nice enough. That's too bad..." Peter spoke, going quiet.

"I know it's only temporary, try to make the best of it." Willow reassured, pulling Peter into a one armed hug. "Let's just get this mission done, so we can be free."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Well, the plot thickens, now that the Inhumans are in the House! Or, in the Academy? How will their mission for freedom go? Will they succeed? Will you enjoy this story recommendation!?:**

 **Name: From Beyond**

 **Author: Coeur Al'Aran**

 **General Synopsis: Seeing that young man die in initiation was horrifying for her. Even with all her time in the White Fang, she hadn't expected to see much an idealistic man as Jaune Arc die like that. It should have been nothing more than a tragedy... Instead she's now stuck with the lingering spirit of this guy following her around, and no one else can hear or see him in any way. Jaune x Blake.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow this story, give this story a favourite and leave a review, any and all reviews are responded to in the next chapter. Have a good day/night and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. A True Nightmare

**Hey, it's chapter five! So, last chapter, the Inhuman siblings have arrived at Beacon, to find out about Epsilon. Will they succeed? Will Epsilon find them out? Will Ultramega find Benjamin? Find out now!**

 **Chapter Five - A True Nightmare**

"No!"

I shot up from mine and Yang's bed, quickly looking around, realising where I was. I sighed when I figured out I was in my dorm room, looking down at Yang who was peacefully sleeping. I checked Ruby, Weiss and Blake, making sure they were still all asleep after my brief outburst. They were all still deep in their sleep. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.

"Not that nightmare again." I said to myself quietly.

I looked at my wrist watch, seeing that the time was 3am and I had 95% power. I got out of bed and silently got changed, and left the dorm. I walked through the academy and reached the gym, finding it completely empty. I approached the treadmill and activated it, and started running to clear my mind.

"It's just a nightmare."

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"Why do you bother running if you don't loose weight or gain muscle?"

I stopped the treadmill and turned to the speaker. I saw Yang leaning against the door, still in her pyjamas with her arms crossed.

"Because I want to increase my ego." I joked. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I missed my cuddles." She pouted, walking into the gym. "Epsilon, I'm not stupid. You've been waking up and leaving the dorm most nights since David left Beacon. What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing you'd find interesting." I told her, stepping off the treadmill.

"Hmm, let me rephrase the statement: I _order_ you to tell me what you're dreaming about." Yang ordered, pointing at me accusingly.

"Yang, I'm not a slave, don't abuse your pow-"

"Epsilon..."

I sighed and walked up to her. "I've been having recurring nightmares, the same nightmare. Every. Single. Night. It's torturing, not being able to rest and calm myself down, so I come here, try to distract myself and clear my mind, but it doesn't work." Yang frowned and took my hand, guiding me towards some seats. She essentially pushed me into one of the seats and moved another seat opposite me and she sat in it.

"Epsilon, you shouldn't have to suffer through these nightmares alone. With friends and family, you can get through this. I can help you." Yang comforted me. "You remember how I told Blake about how I went to find my mother when I was younger, and I almost got myself and Ruby killed?"

"Yeah, you were saved by Qrow. It was a lesson to Blake; not to push yourself too far, and too slow down." I confirmed.

"I was haunted by the experience of near death. Ruby was luckily asleep, so she doesn't really remember what happened. When I had nightmares about it, Ruby helped me by comforting me, helped me get through the nightmares. Eventually, they stopped." She said to me, playing with her hair a little.

"It's the same nightmare I told you about, when I was a hologram." I began. "We were still all in the cafeteria, talking and eating as usual, but it wasn't the same as the first nightmare. David, Anna and the rest of Team DARK were missing, they weren't there to help us when the hordes of robots attacked, killed hunters and huntresses before they had the chance to run away. Instead of David being the last man standing, it was me. Surrounded by hundreds of robots, all aiming at me, ready to kill me..." I stopped in thought.

"Epsilon?" Yang asked quietly.

"There was a robot different to all others, standing at least seven feet tall, dark silver metallic body, glowing red parts, a deep, menacing voice. He was the one who killed you, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, everyone." I looked eye-to-eye with Yang. "Yang, Ultramega is the one who killed you all. And I can't stop him." My hands started shaking in fear, until Yang grabbed them, calming them down.

"I know you're scared, everyone get's scared. It's called being human. You're stronger and smarter than you think. I know that you can protect us." She gave me a small smile. "Besides, it's just a dream." I looked away briefly before looking back at her.

"No, it's not a dream, its a prophesy." I told her, fear now in both of our eyes. "If what happens is _really_ going to happen, when it _says_ it going to happen. It's all going to happen tomorrow." I got up and hugged Yang tightly. "Yang, if I don't stop this, you're going to die."

 **Willow and Peter's Dorm Room...**

" _ **How has you're search been going?**_ " Ultramega asked over the video call from Willow's scroll. Both Willow and Peter sat on Willow's bed, updating Ultramega on their infiltration.

"Well, after a week, we have befriended Ruby Rose, her team and Epsilon. Unfortunately, we haven't learnt too much from the, they don't give away secrets too easily." Willow informed him.

" _ **So what you're saying is you have nothing.**_ " Ultramega asked, annoyed.

"As of this moment: yes." Peter confirmed.

" _ **Humans, absolutely useless.**_ " He said to himself out loud. " _ **Do I have to do everything myself?**_ "

"You could... point us in the right direction?" Peter suggested, getting a frustrated look from Willow and Ultramega.

" _ **Willow, search through Team RWBY's brains for anything on Epsilon and where his body was made. One of them must know, but don't expose yourself.**_ " He instructed.

"I can do that." Willow accepted.

" _ **Once Willow has found out where the body was made, Peter will meet me there in order to take the package back to base.**_ "

"The package?" Peter asked.

" _ **You'll find out when the time comes. Contact me once you have the place.**_ " Ultramega instructed, and hung up. Willow sighed tiredly and lay down on her bed, telekinetically pushing her brother off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww..." Peter pouted.

"Oh, grow up." Willow scolded him jokingly, getting under her bed cover.

"Why do we have to contact him so early in the morning? It's like 4am." Peter complained, getting into his own bed.

"It's just in case anyone is listening in. Best to do it while everyone is asleep." She told him, taking off the light. "Now, get some rest, we still have a few hours till we have class." She closed her eyes and relaxed, getting back to sleep.

"Do you like this?" Peter asked, hands behind his head on his pillow.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, not even opening her eyes.

"School life, training to be hunters, just... normal lives." Peter elaborated.

"It's better than being locked in some cell." Willow joked. The room remained silent for a few seconds.

"Too bad we can't stay." Peter said sadly. Willow woke back up and turned to her brother.

"I know you like it here, I do too, but we have a job to do, even if it means we can't come back here." Willow stated. "Look, if it really matters that much to you, I'll continue with the plan and you can just continue this life. Have friends near your age, even your own age." Peter turned to her. "Even I can sense you may like a certain scythe wielder a tiny little."

"Shut up." Peter said half-heartedly, getting a laugh from Willow. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but you're my sister. I could never abandon you. We both got into this job, we finish it together." He told her, and she smiled.

"Understood. Now, let's get some rest. Big day tomorrow." She finished, and they both went to sleep.

 **3 Hours Later...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, conversing with Ironwood and drinking coffee, as he always was. The alert at his desk went off, letting him know someone was at the door. "Come in." He said, and I walked into the office, taking a seat opposite him. "Epsilon, good to see you. Little early to be up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I told him. Ozpin and Ironwood briefly looked at each other.

"Care to elaborate?" Ozpin asked.

"I've been having nightmares, reoccurring nightmares to be exact, ever since David left Beacon. It's, too put it simply, a manslaughter." I told them, and Ozpin cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Robots stormed into Beacon, killing students by the dozen until none remained except me. I then get faced with another Android, much more superior to me, and he defeats me. It's a nightmare about the fall of Beacon." Ironwood was visibly shocked at what he heard, while Ozpin's face remained emotionless, and took a sip of coffee.

"Epsilon, while this is indeed an odd occurrence, I fail to see why you've come here." Ozpin stated calmly.

"Well, it's just that these nightmares are realistic, not like dreams, more like prophesies. I'm afraid it will happen, and if the dream is correct, it will happen tomorrow. I just want to keep everyone safe." I told him.

"And what do you propose we do?" Ozpin asked.

"Give the students their weapons, carry them around so if what does happen, happens, they'll be more prepared." I added. Ozpin sighed and took another sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Epsilon, but I cannot allow this." He said, shocking both me and Ironwood.

"Oz, you can't really risk your students like that." Ironwood spoke up.

"Without proper evidence to support your theory, all you will do is cause panic, and that is the last thing we want with the Vytal Festival mere days away. Or do you have evidence?" Ozpin explained.

"Ultramega is out there, he knows what I am, he won't hesitate to kill everyone in this academy to get to me." I say coldly, pointing out the window into Vale.

"Sorry, what is 'Ultramega'?" Ironwood asked.

"He's an AI, split from me. We're two sides of the same coin; I'm good, he's evil. I met him a few weeks ago, but he got away and his location is unknown." I explained to the general.

"Why wasn't I informed?" He asked, annoyed.

"We didn't deem it necessary. We were hoping to deal with the threat as soon as possible, but it got complicated." Ozpin told him. He turned back to me. "I'm sorry, I cannot allow this. You may leave, Epsilon." He gestured the door as it opened. I got back up and left the office, slightly angry.

"Are you sure this is the right move, Ozpin?" Ironwood asked.

"So far, it's our only move."

 **Beacon Cafeteria...**

"So, how did it go with Ozpin?" Yang asked me as we were eating our breakfast.

"He... declined the offer. Said there wasn't enough 'evidence' to support my theory. It could cause mass panic." I tell her, almost mockingly.

"Mass panic is better than mass murder." Blake pointed out, immediately darkening the situation.

"That... could have just been kept to yourself, Blake." Yang stated awkwardly.

"But it's the truth. Frankly, I don't feel like dying any time soon. But Ozpin is also right, there is no proof besides a series of dreams." Weiss stated.

"Still, I wouldn't take a chance that big." I told them.

"The chance of a mass attack from robots is pretty slim. The odds of an attack is pretty low." Blake said to us.

"Why can't we just sneak our weapons in, just in case?" Yang suggested.

"You know the rules, can't bring weapons with you around the school. Also, our weapons are quite discreet, but Ruby's, Weiss's and Blake's weapons are quite noticeable. Good luck trying to sneak them in here." I told her.

"I think, we all need to stop worrying." Ruby spoke up, grabbing our attention. "All of us, we're a team, we look out for each other. If super cool roots do come to Beacon, we can all survive if we work together, outsmart them and evade them. We have aura, and semblances, they're just tin cans. If they come, we'll e really." Ruby decreed, standing on the table. "Everything is going to be f-f-fine..." Ruby stuttered. She put her hand on her forehead and collapsed, Yang barely catching her.

"Ruby, are you OK?" Yang asked, sisterly instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, I just- my head just started hurting a lot for a second." Ruby told her, rubbing her forehead. "Must be getting weak. I need more milk!" She declared, and rushed to grab some more. We all just looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and continued with our breakfasts.

 **Elsewhere in the Cafeteria...**

"That... was close." Willow said to herself, her eyes losing the red glow.

"Willow, what was that! You did it right in front of hundreds of people! I thought the idea was to be discreet!" Peter whisper-yelled to his sister.

"Oh, shut up, you're just mad 'cos I looked in your crush's head." Willow said.

"I don't have a crush on her!" He properly yelled. Willow just smirked to herself and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, they shot back open.

"Got it, I know who built Epsilon's body and where he is." Willow said, and pulled out her scroll. After ringing for a few seconds, Ultramega answered.

" _ **What are you doing!? Calling in the middle of the day, and do I hear students? God damn kids. This had better be important.**_ " Ultramega scolded. Willow just rolled her eyes.

"I found out who built Epsilon's body." She deadpanned.

" _ **Why didn't you say so, you're wasting time. Come on, come on. Info. Go!**_ "

"This man is called Benjamin, he lives in the 'dark' part of Vale, off the grid. I'll send you the exact address, and he doesn't seem to be hiding or guarded. Should be a easy job." Willow explained.

" _ **Perfect! Peter, be there in 30 minutes to get the package and take it back to base. I'm going to have a quick chat with our new friend, Ben.**_ " Ultramega said menacingly, and hung up.

"Man, I almost feel bad for that guy." Peter said to himself.

"Don't." Willow simply said.

"What? I said _almost_ feel bad for the guy." Peter repeated. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Time go go see what messed up thing Ultramega is going to do, make sure it doesn't get out of hand." He told her, and sped away with his semblance. Willow just 'hmm'd and continued with her breakfast.

 **The 'Dark' part of Vale...**

Benjamin stood at his desk, typing quickly on his computer before walking over to the other side of the room, and typing on a completely different computer for a completely different. Benjamin was a busy man, despite what little I knew about him. He was a genius, he created my body from a couple of blueprints taken from Penny's father, who I have yet to meet. Benjamin was so busy working, he almost missed the knock at the door.

"Umm, kind of busy right now, come back another time!" Benjamin yelled to the door, and continued typing.

It knocked again.

"Hey, can't you tell I'm busy, beat it!" He yelled, louder than last time.

It knocked again.

"I swear to god, if you distract me again, I'll call the cops!" Benjamin threatened, and was met with silence. "Finally." He said under his breath, and continued typing.

BANG! The door flew off the hinges and slammed into the wall of he other side of the room, greatly surprising Benjamin. He looked as a man-shaped figure entered the room, kneeling slightly to get under the door.

" **You dare threaten me?** " Ultramega asked menacingly, walking towards Benjamin as he backed away, terrified, until he hit the wall.

"No. No no no no no no, t-t-this can't be happening." Benjamin said to himself. "Epsilon told me about you. He told me you'd come!" Ultramega glared at him and grabbed him by the neck, holding his against the wall several feet from the ground.

" **Epsilon is pathetic, he couldn't possibly know I'd come. He doesn't even know if I exist still.** " Ultramega said, looking directly into Benjamin's terror filled eyes. He dropped him onto the ground, Benjamin falling to his hands and knees as he breathed heavily. " **During my journey here, I found out about you. Benjamin Jiro, a journalist with an incredible mind, spending his free time playing with toy robots.** " He mocked, pacing across the room. " **Nevertheless, you have done something I haven't figured out: created a synthetic body capable of generating aura, for my brother, Epsilon.** "

"Y-you want m-me to build y-you one t-too?" Benjamin stuttered with fear.

" **Not exactly. I'm going to make something much more... powerful. Majestic. _Beautiful_.** " He told him, and walked over to one of the computers, and started typing. " **Time for a new upgrade.** "

 **Beacon Academy...**

Epsilon stopped in the middle of the corridor, catching Team RWBY's attention. "Epsilon, you alright?" Yang asked. Without answering, Epsilon took off in a sprint down the corridor, towards the exit to the academy.

"Epsilon! Where are you going!?" Ruby yelled.

"It's Ben, he's in danger!" Epsilon quickly answered, running around a corner.

"Umm, who's 'Ben'?" Blake asked.

"He's the guy who created Epsilon's body. Pe- a good friend of mine told me where to find him." Ruby explained, almost accidentally revealing Penny.

"Why would someone go after him? Why would someone want a robot body?" Weiss asked. Yang cursed under her breath and looked away briefly. "Yang?"

"It's Ultramega. He's getting a new body."

 **The 'Dark' part of Vale...**

Benjamin stood silently in the corner of the room, as he helplessly watched Ultramega furiously type on the keyboard for reasons unknown to him. Ultramega stopped typing for a second and turned to him.

" **What's the name of the metal you used for Epsilon's body? It's not registered.** " He asked.

"I-it doesn't have a name. Technically, it doesn't e-exist." Benjamin answered vaguely.

" **Well, whatever metal this is, it's what I'm using. This stuff is strong. I think I'll call it 'Ultramanium'.** " Ultramega said to himself, chuckling. Benjamin quickly looked to the empty door frame, and back at Ultramega. " **Expecting company?** "

"No! No! I-I'm not doing a-anything." Benjamin reassured. Ultramega narrowed is metallic eyes and his a final button on the keyboard. Out of the desk came a small glass container filled with an almost liquid-like metal substance.

" **That's too bad, because I am.** " Ultramega told him. Right at that moment, Peter appeared in the room, almost as if out of nowhere.

"Did you mention me, my ears are burning." Peter joked, getting an annoyed eye roll from Ultramega.

" **Go take this back to base, then get to work on capturing the Schnee.** " Ultramega ordered, handing Peter the container.

"Ooh. Looks weird." Peter stated, looking inside the tube. He saw Ultramega's look and sped off.

" **Damn kid.** " Ultramega said to himself. He turned to Benjamin and walked up to him. " **Looks like my work is done.** "

"G-g-good, I guess." Benjamin said uneasily.

" **Regrettably, I now have to kill you.** " He said, raising his open hand at Benjamin, the finger tips glowing red.

"No! Please, please don't kill me." Benjamin begged.

" **Sorry, but mercy isn't an emotion I have. Goodbye, Mr. Jiro.** " Ultramega mocked, and fired the lasers from his fingers.

I burst through the wall, flying in the way of the lasers, hitting me in the face and burning the flesh off half of my face. I quickly got up and looked at Benjamin, who was unharmed, and to Ultramega, who looked shocked. " **Didn't expect to see me so soon, brother?** "

Not tolerating his presence, I grabbed him by the chest and spun him around and threw him into the wall, easily breaking through it. I looked over at Benjamin's desk and found a fist-sized fire dust crystal. I picked it up and approached Ultramega. Ultramega shook his head and started getting back up, but I held him down from behind. I forced his jaws apart, stuffed the crystal between his teeth, ripped open the back of his neck and sliced all the wires with my dagger. Ultramega's jaw forcefully slammed shut, smashing the crystal and exploding his head, leaving no evidence of it being there. I slumped the body on the ground and approached Benjamin.

"Are you OK?" I asked him, as he just looked at me with surprise.

"Epsilon... how...?" He asked, shocked.

"Silent alarm I installed on this entire building. As soon as the door got knocked down, I knew you were in danger. I really didn't expect it to be Ultramega though." I told him, as he shook his head slowly.

"Ultramega, he took something. Something made out of the metal I made you from. I-I don't know what it was." He told me, and I nodded.

"Look, you're not safe anymore. He knows where you are, he'll kill you if he get's the chance. You're only chance of survival is to come back to Beacon with me. You'll be safe there." I said to him. He nodded after a few seconds. I started leaving, and he followed after grabbing his scroll.

"Everything I've ever researched or created is on this scroll. Best it not fall into the wrong hands." Benjamin said to me.

"Keep it away from Ironwood then, who knows what he'll try doing."

 **That night...**

" _ **Benjamin Jiro is in Beacon?**_ " Ultramega asked, now in a new body.

"Yes, I saw him walking back into the Academy with Epsilon. This is bad, he knows who I am." Peter told him nervously.

" _ **It doesn't matter, once you grab the Schnee, you won't ever have to go back there.**_ " Ultramega reassured.

"We can get her, but we'll need a distraction. Preferably, a _big_ distraction." Willow informed him.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

" **Don't worry, you'll have your distraction.** " Ultramega reassured, an army of robots behind him, weapons at the ready.

" **Tomorrow beckons the fall of Beacon.** "

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Wow, this chapter definitely went on for longer than expected. I guess this chapter could be considered part 1 of the original chapter five, next chapter was supposed to be in this one too, but it will make a suitable chapter six too. So, anyway, as always: Story Recommendation!**

 **Name: RWBY: The Grimm Warrior**

 **Author: CaptainPrice**

 **General Synopsis: It's interesting how a mission can go awry and cause one's world to be turned upside down. After getting caught in an accident on his latest mission, Jaune starts to experience side effects that will change his life forever. Power an be controlled or control the one it dwells in. Can Jaune harness his newfound power, or will it bend him to it's will?**

 **Also, if you could give a shout out if this is how you find out about the story above, it would be pretty cool. And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and see you all next time in chapter five.**


	6. Three's a Crowd

**Hey everyone, it's chapter six! Man, so I've watched the fight between Winter and Qrow, like, three times, all I can say is that Qrow is a fucking bad ass. That being said, there are some... significant differences in this story to the canon story, mainly the fact that I've named him Qrow Xiao Long (which I originally believed it to be) but he's actually called Qrow Branwen, which would mean David is David Branwen, not Xiao Long. Now, real life mistake due to a lack of knowledge. In this story, the reasoning behind the inconsistencies will be explained at a later date, especially the events of 'Life on Remnant' which is now mostly wrong to canon. Don't worry, this story isn't AU now, it still follows Canon! Right, now that that's off my chest, let chapter six begin!**

 **Chapter Six - Three's a Crowd**

 _I shot at a dozen more robots, ripping mechanical limbs from them as they continued towards me and Team RWBY. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all hid behind a upturned table, unable to fight the army of robots, as I tried to keep them away, but the numbers was overwhelming. A few robots rained their arms and started shooting dust powered projectiles at me, which I could only block with my body, my aura completely drained, as flesh was ripped from my body. The robots continued to approach, walking over the dead bodies of the future hunters and huntresses from Beacon and the other kingdoms, all too slow to escape the unexpected attack. Weiss and Blake were leaning against the wall away from the table, visibly shaking in fear, while Yang cradled Ruby as she cried in fear of death. Yang looked around the table to see me fall to my knees, most of the skin torn off my body, leaving an undamaged metallic shell._

 _The shooting stopped. Every single robot stopped shooting as their weapons went back into their arms, being replaced with hands again. I pushed myself up to my feet, looking at the robots, confused. The robots moved to the side, creating a single path, where a seven foot tall robot walked towards me, the exposed innards glowing red along with it's eyes._

 _" **Good to see you again, brother. You miss me?** " Ultramega taunted. I gritted my teeth and lunged at him, which he blocked by simply slamming me back onto the ground, cracking the floor. He just chuckled and looked at the upturned table. He raised his arm and forced the table away from the wall, exposing Team RWBY. " **Ahh, the infamous Team RWBY, supposedly the greatest fighters in Beacon, reduced to hiding behind a table while you're slave does all the work.** " He huffed. " **Pathetic.** " He turned and walked away, and briefly glanced back at the girls. " **Kill them.** "_

 _"No!" I yelled, as hundreds of robots all simultaneously shot at Team RWBY, tearing them to shreds in an instant. Fuelled by pure anger, I took out the right dagger from my wrist and jumped at Ultramega. He turned around and caught me, wrapping his large hand around my skull, when I was mere inches away from him. Instead of taunting me, he simply clenched his fist, ending my life._

 **30 Seconds Earlier...**

Yang opened her eyes, briefly looked for the source of a noise before turning to me. Her face softened at the sight of me, as I was moving uncomfortably in my sleep, my face strained. She shook my shoulder. "Epsilon." She whispered. "Epsilon, wake up. Wake up. Epsilon!" My eyes shot open as I quickly leaned up, knocking Yang back slightly as I took out the pistol from my wrist and aimed it, quickly looking around the room for the threat. After a few seconds of breathing heavily, I calmed down and put the gun away. I turned to Yang, as she looked at me sympathetically.

"Same nightmare. Worse than ever." I said to her, lying back down. She lay back down too and rested her head on the pillow, directly across to mine.

"How so?" She asked quietly.

"It was more detailed, more bloody, more... real." I say to her, looking up at the ceiling. Yang grabbed my head and turned it towards her.

"Epsilon, nightmare's are scary, I think they are too. But, I've never seen someone so afraid of one. Why are you so scared?"

"... I don't want to loose you." I say, sadly looking in her eyes. She gives me a sad smile and pulls me into a hug, not a breathtaking one, a loving, caring one. I relaxed slightly and accepted it.

"We could just leave. Me, you, Ruby, Blake, Weiss. Just leave, so you're nightmare never comes true." Yang suggested.

"I can't. I can't just leave everyone else to a hopeless fate. If we left Beacon and everyone else, our friends, died, you just couldn't live with it. We'd all become a David." I explain to her. We remain in silence for almost a minute before I speak up. "I can't cry, Yang. No matter how sad I get, how angry I get, no matter what happens. If everyone I know dies, I won't cry. If I'm beaten to near death, I won't cry. If I'm forced to watch you die, I won't cry." I bury my face in the pillow. "I'm nothing but a flaw." I felt Yang reach over and lightly rub my hair.

"No, you won't cry because we need you to now cry. Tears are a sign of weakness, to both allies and enemies. You were made not to cry, so you would never loose hope, never cause everyone around you to loose hope. As long as you're standing, we'll all be standing with you." I sigh and lie on the pillow, again looking at the ceiling. "You're one of a kind, Epsilon, and nothing can make you loose hope." I widen my eyes and quickly shoot up, slightly shocking Yang.

"No, I'm not." I say to myself quietly, before jumping off the bed, grabbing my outfit and running into the bathroom.

"Epsilon, what are you doing?" Yang asked me, as I exited the bathroom, fully clothed in my combat outfit.

"I need to call someone in private. Sorry, Yang, even you can't hear it." I explain to her as I grabbed my scroll. I opened the window and jumped out of it, and flew to another part of Beacon, leaving a greatly confused Yang. I continued flying for a few more seconds until I reached the tallest part of Beacon: Ozpin's office. I flew to the top of his office and landed on the roof with a light thud. I pulled out my scroll and dialled a number.

"... it's Epsilon... look, I can't explain much right now, but I need a favour... yes, I'll owe you two... make sure you're at Beacon's cafeteria at exactly ten minutes past twelve... oh, and make sure you're combat ready, this will be a real challenge."

 **Beacon Cafeteria...**

"We're in position to grab the Schnee. When is the distraction arriving?" Willow asked through the scroll.

" _ **The 'distraction' should be here in a few minutes. Just grab the Schnee and get out of there as fast as you can.**_ " Ultramega instructed.

"Right, one more thing, those robots aren't going to accidentally attack us, are they?" Peter asked nervously.

" _ **No, they are programmed not to harm Inhumans. I'll see you in a few minutes.**_ " Ultramega finished, and ended the call.

"Guess this is it." Peter said half-heartedly, and Willow just pulled him into a one armed hug.

"It's okay, Peter, once this over, we can do what we want." Willow tried to cheer him up. He sighed and moved out of her hug.

"Let's just do this thing." He said, as he secured the grey boots to his feet properly. "I still can't believe these fit me."

"You should be glad Mercury has a spare pair of those boots." Willow told him with a small nudge, putting on her gloves.

"Come on, they're too perfect to pass up."

 **Elsewhere in Beacon Cafeteria...**

" _12:01..._ " I thought to myself as I madly types on my scroll, almost completely oblivious to the conversation's between Team RWBY and Team JNPR. All I could really hear was Nora's 'inside voice' as she talked about a vivid dream she started recounting at breakfast, and was now continuing. Both Team RWBY and JNPR were eating in relative peace, though they were still slightly on edge after I had told them about my dreams, how it was to happen today. Jaune was literally shaking in fear at the thought of the dream, Pyrrha was quite shocked at the idea of a robot army, Nora simply bragged that her dreams were 'way better' than mine, and Ren was... Ren.

My train of thoughts stopped when Ruby tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, Ruby?" I asked, not looking away from my scroll. " _12:02..._ "

"What... are you doing?" She asked me, as she tried to peek over my shoulder to my scroll.

"Hacking." I answered simply, still looking at the screen of the scroll.

"Isn't hacking illegal?" Weiss asked me.

"Yes, but you'll all thank me later for doing this." I explain, confusing the group sitting at the table.

"Why would we 'than you' for what you're doing. More to the point, what _exactly_ are you doing?" Jaune questioned.

"What I'm doing is saving you're lives." I tell them.

"It this about you're dream?" Blake asked. "Look, I get you're afraid, but it's so unlikely it could even happe-"

"It wasn't a dream. And it will happen." I cut her off, briefly looking away from my scroll. " _12:03..._ "

"OK, stop with the metaphors, just give us a straight answer." Yang told me. I pressed a few more buttons and closed my scroll.

"What I've done is illegally obtained access to you're scrolls, including the one's of everyone in this room, in order to steal a code I need within the next minute or two. I've successfully done it and entered the codes. Happy?" I asked them, getting a shocked expression from everyone but Yang, who gave me a small thumbs up.

"You stole our private information!? I should report you directly to Headmaster Ozpin for that!" Weiss yelled, pointing a finger at me.

"Jeez, Ice Queen, it's not that big of a deal. Also, what could you be hiding that is so important?" Yang asked.

"Important Schnee Dust Company information I previously obtained. Who knows what he could do with them." Weiss stated, glaring at me.

"Probably nothing." Blake said, reading her book.

"I don't even use dust, it would be of no importance to me." I remind her. " _12:04..._ "

"What codes did you take?" Pyrrha asked cautiously.

"Finally, someone asks the right question. The codes for you're rocket propelled lockers, with you're weapon's inside." I told her.

"Why would we need our weapons?" Jaune asked.

"Ooh! Are we going to break someone's legs!" Nora yelled enthusiastically.

"No, Nora." Ren sighed.

"Then, why do we need our weapons?" Ruby asked.

"It's probably for the imminent attack of evil robots." Weiss said sarcastically. I sighed heavily.

"Just had to jinx it, didn't you?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. " _12:05..._ "

Every single window facing towards Vale inside the cafeteria smashed as hundreds of Ultramega's robots flew into the room, quickly landing on the ground and aiming at the defenceless Beacon and other academy students. At that moment, dozens of rocket propelled lockers crashed through the roof of the cafeteria, landing next to their respective hunter or huntress and opened, revealing their weapon. I stood up on the table and summoned both of my pistols. "Damn it, these robots are here early. Good thing they arrived early." I said to myself, looking at a group of weapon lockers. "Everyone! These robots are here to kill us all! Grab your weapons and fight back, keep them out of Beacon!" I yelled to everyone as I started shooting at robots, ripping them to pieces. All the hunters and huntresses in the room grabbed their weapons from their lockers and started fighting back against the robots, killing them before they could kill. " _12:06..._ "

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and shot herself towards a group of robots, easily getting past them with her speed. She swung the scythe around and sliced limb from limb from all the robots, leaving them to fall to the ground in useless pieces of metal. She swung her scythe into the ground and fired sniper rounds at the robots, tearing clean through their metallic bodies. Weiss activated the ice dust in Myrtenaster and stabbed it into the ground, freezing the robots in place. She then activated the fire dust and superheated the robots, causing them to shatter and explode on the spot, the shrapnel causing damage to surrounding robots.

Blake took out Gambol Shroud, took the katana out of the sheath and used her shadow semblance to get around the robots, slicing off multiple heads at a time. She stopped herself, turned the katana into the pistol form and shot multiple robots in the head. Yang activated Ember Celica and punched dozens of robots, exploding them and sending them to the ground in shards of metal. I shot at multiple robots, taking their heads off from their bodies as more approached. I turned my pistols into the daggers and sliced through the robots like it was nothing, barely giving the robots time to react to their imminent deconstructions. " _12:07..._ "

I looked around the room, seeing all the students, all the teams work together to defeat the army of robots. This was nothing like my dream, there were no dead students, no unstoppable army of robots and most importantly: no Ultramega.

" **Damn, I never anticipated you outsmarting me.** "

I turned my head towards the source of the sound, and saw Ultramega hovering just inside the room, looking down at me with a rather annoyed expression. I completely turned towards him and walked to him. "Sorry I couldn't just let you kill my friends and get away with it."

" **Such a shame, I was going to give you the chance of live.** " He said, and quickly flew towards me. He landed and skidded up to me, grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the wall, me clean crashing through it. " **Not anymore.** " He ran through the crowds of hunters and robots into the hole I created in pursuit of me. At this point, Willow and Peter got up from their hiding spot and turned towards Weiss. " _12:08..._ "

"Now's are chance. Let's go." Willow instructed, and they crossed through the battle of man vs machine. After several seconds of passing through the two factions, they reached Team RWBY. Willow's eyes glowed as she pulled part of the wall towards her, crimson energy wrapping around the wall, smashing dozens of robots in the process, catching Team RWBY's attention briefly. She flicked her hand to Weiss and the crimson coloured telekinetic energy caused her to pass out. Peter sped towards her before she fell and caught her. They both wasted no time getting out of the hall.

"Wow, that was so awesome! Who did that?" Ruby asked her sister, Blake and Wei- "Weiss?" She asked, looking around the room quickly. She spotted Weiss being dragged out the hall by Willow, with Peter next to her, just before they got out of view. Ruby narrowed her eyes and ran after them, evading any robots or hunters in the way. Once she exited the hall, she found the siblings with Weiss. "Hey!" They stopped and looked at Ruby, who unfolded her scythe again. "What are you doing with my team mate?" Willow and Peter nervously looked at each other.

"Ruby, you don't understand. We have to take Weiss, or someone very dangerous will kill us. She won't be harmed, we'll bring her back as soon as we can." Willow tried to calm her down.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby demanded, aiming her sniper-scythe at the Inhumans.

"There's... a scientist who... changed us. He's forcing us to kidnap Weiss for the White Fang. He will kill us both if we fail, and might kill you and your team if we fail." Peter explained hastily. Ruby narrowed her eyes and adjusted her aim.

"You are _not_ taking my team mate." She stated. Willow briefly looked at her brother knowingly.

"... I'm sorry." Peter said to Ruby, confusing her. He activated his semblance, raced towards her and kicked her away with the projectile boots, sending her flying across the room and slamming her head on the wall, causing her to bleed a little. Peter remained frozen at what he had done.

"Peter. Peter!" Willow called for him. "We have to go, now." Reluctantly, he followed his sister and they both continued out of the school.

 **Elsewhere in Beacon...**

I blocked the blows from Ultramega as we both fought in a narrow corridor near the dorms. As Ultramega lunched again, I ducked under him, grabbed him by the chest, slammed him into a wall, slammed him into the opposite wall and threw him up, breaking through the ceiling. I jumped up to find all the lights were out and I Ultramega couldn't be seen. I used my night vision to look around the empty corridor, attempting to search for the other AI. " _12:09..._ "

Ultramega released himself from the ceiling, landing on top of me and temporarily pinning me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed my face into the wall multiple times, creating face sized holes in the wall. Ultramega grabbed me by my hair, forced my head back and aimed his glowing hand at me. " **Any last words, brother?** " I just chuckled.

"12:10." Ultramega narrowed his eyes, confused, until a sword plunged clean through his chest, releasing his grip on me. He turned around and saw a ginger haired girl with a pink bow standing at the end of the corridor, about a dozen swords hovering around her.

"Do _not_ hurt my friend." All of the swords flew towards Ultramega, burying themselves in his arms, legs and chest. The swords pulled out of the damaged body and summoned back to her. They spun around, creating a green glow, and the beam blasted straight into Ultramega, destroying him. I went over to the wall and turned on the light, revealing his saviour.

"Hello, Penny." I said to her with a smile.

"Salutations, Epsilon!" Penny said slightly louder with a large grin. She looked over at the burning metal pile which used to be Ultramega. "I didn't hurt you're friend, did I?"

"He's definitely not my friend, and I'm sure he's okay." I told her. "Where have you been? I called you, asking for help against the robot army and you turn up right as it ended."

"You told me to come at ten past twelve, and I did, exactly on time!" She declared happily. "Plus, I defeated the leader, so the robots should retreat if they're not destroyed."

"Let's go find out." I tell her, and we walked back towards the cafeteria.

"Umm... when I said you were my friend, was I right? You never said you were my friend." Penny asked hopefully.

"Penny, I'm you're _best_ friend." I told her, and she pulled me into a strong hug with a large grin as I chuckled.

"Finally, a _best_ friend. She released me and we kept walking towards the cafeteria.

 **Beacon Cafeteria...**

Me and Penny entered the cafeteria, seeing a fair amount of students getting medical attention. We both looked at each other nervously until Ozpin and Ironwood approached.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Ironwood asked, noticeably shocked.

"Epsilon called me last night to come to Beacon at exactly ten minutes past twelve to help him fight the robot army. Even if they did arrive earlier than I did, I destroyed their leader!" Penny told Ironwood gleefully.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, Penny. You've done well today." Ironwood complimented her, causing her to grin. "Any you, Epsilon, you have my thanks for protecting the hunters and huntresses at this academy. Were it not for you're planning, people could have died today."

"So, nobody died?" I asked.

"Some people got injured, required surgery, but yes: nobody died." Ozpin reassured me. I sighed happily and sat onto the ground with a smile on my face. Penny giggled a little copied, sitting down next to me with a bigger smile.

"They make quite a team, don't they?" Ironwood asked.

"I believe they do. Indeed they do." Ozpin agreed, taking a sip of his coffee. After the two adults walked away, a sudden thought came to my mind.

"My team!" I said, quickly getting up from the ground. "I'll see you later Penny!" I called as she waved happily at me. After briefly searching, I found Blake and Yang sitting next to Ruby, who had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. "Oh, thank god you're alive." I say to them, but notice something is off. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby sniffled away her possible tears and looked at me with sad, silver eyes.

"She was taken. Weiss is gone."

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Ooh, end it on a cliffhanger! Of course I do, t wouldn't be as fun if I didn't. So, Epsilon, Ultramega and Penny have all met up at once for the first time. That's three out of four. But who is the fourth AI Sarah May spoke of? Will you ever meet them!?**

 **Yes.**

 **So, this pre-volume 3 story arc ends in maybe three more chapters, possibly a fourth, but after that, the story will follow the canon where we get to meet drunk Uncle Qrow and the elder Ice Queen. Winter is Coming... (That was a stupid fucking joke.) Now, onto the story review:**

 **Name: Of Vale Blood**

 **Author: Zeroan (Yet again, still an awesome author)**

 **General Synopsis: Winter has arrived once again to the city of Vale, bringing darkness and fear with it. But unbeknownst to all, the greatest dangers lurks not outside the walls. The destiny of Vale rests on the hands of a young heroine, a lost princess, an escaped slave, and a cursed beauty. (Set in Renaissance-era Vale. Rating might change as the story progresses.)**

 **And as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep one eye constantly open for chapter seven, it'll be here as soon as it can. See ya!**


	7. Evolution

**Hey, what's up everyone, it's chapter seven! As we slowly approach the canon story of Volume 3 of RWBY, I have just one thing to say: I fucking love Qrow. His character is such a bad ass in fighting and when he speaks, even when he's drunk. He's definitely cooler than the one I've wrote so far. You haven't met this OC character yet (well, technically you have), but this OC character will definitely get along well with Qrow. So excited for him to arrive in this story! So, with that out of the way, onto Chapter Seven!**

 **Chapter Seven - Evolution**

"Tell me what happened."

Me, Blake and Yang stood around the infirmary bed Ruby was lying in, bandages still wrapped around her forehead, as I tried to figure out what I had missed when I was fighting Ultramega. Several dozen other infirmary beds were filled with other students with various injuries, at most broken limbs, but no limb losses or deaths during the attack. All the robots that attacked Beacon were either destroyed by the hunters and huntresses present in the cafeteria or by the Atlesian Fleet as the robot's fled. After getting Ruby properly checked up in the infirmary, she was ready to tell us what really happened.

"Well, after you went and fought Ultramega, a student from Atlas somehow brought down a wall, maybe her semblance, and somehow managed to subdue Weiss while we were distracted. I spotted them leaving the cafeteria with Weiss and followed them. They told me they needed Weiss, and they'd bring her back, but I tried to stop them. The boy knocked me out by kicking me into a wall with boots like Yang's gauntlets. I woke up and they were gone." She told us, trying to remember the details.

"Who were they?" Yang asked.

"It was... Willow and Peter Anderson. Yeah, I ran into them in the corridor a bit ago, and seen them around since then." Ruby explained.

"That doesn't really answer the question 'who were they'." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"That's who they are, but not _who_ they are. My guess, they both work for Ultramega, that's the reason they came to Beacon in the first place, since Ultramega couldn't. They needed to kidnap Weiss, so he caused a distraction that would allow them to kidnap Weiss. But, why them, what's so special about them two?" I asked rhetorically.

"David told us that he and Anna had been altered through certain circumstances, David obtaining that sword and when Anna was captured by the White Fang. He says they call themselves 'Inhumans' due to their extremely enhanced semblances." Blake spoke up. "Willow literally tore down a wall with little effort, and maybe messed with Weiss's mind to make her loose consciousness. Peter managed to knock Ruby out which shouldn't be easy, due to Ruby's speed semblance. What if she has enhanced telekinesis, so enhanced she can mess with someone's mind, and he can move so fast he could get Ruby."

"Blake, are you saying that _they_ are Inhumans?" Yang asked, mouth slightly open in shock.

"It makes perfect sense. Ultramega thinks humans, and probably Faunus, are weak, so he manages to obtain a couple of Inhumans and work with them, since they're the best he could get. How they became Inhumans? Likely experimentation, like what happened to Anna." I theorised.

"Look, I know this is very important, but what about Weiss?" Ruby asked, slightly sadly.

"Obviously, we're going to get her back, but how?" Blake asked herself.

"I say we take Ultramega head on, go in guns blazing!" Yang suggested, punching her fists together.

"Yang, I hate to say this, but you're right. Going any other way won't work." I say to her, as she did a silent 'yes' gesture.

"How, we don't know where they are." Ruby pointed out, and we all remained silent.

"I believe I can help." We all turned to see Ironwood approaching.

"General Ironwood, wasn't expecting to see you here." I said, approaching him.

"Yes, when I heard that Weiss was taken, I immediately told my fleet to monitor all air traffic, but nothing has come up."

"So that means they're travelling by ground." Blake pointed out.

"Precisely. Fortunately, one of my airships spotted three people placing Weiss into some kind of container, and put her into a truck. The truck is currently heading out of the city and towards the abandoned expansion of Vale." Ironwood continued.

"Mountain Glenn?" Yang asked. My eyes widened.

"Damn it, I should have known!" They looked at me curiously. "The AK-130's, the one's I controlled, I thought they were all destroyed when we went and rescued Ruby from Torchwick and the White Fang. But it seems they weren't. Ultramega has the ability to pass from body to body as long as they are controlled by him. I controlled the AK-130's while we were still one, so _he_ could control the AK-130's. That is how he survived after Yang destroyed the first body, that's where he's been the whole time."

"It seems you're time is running out, this may help." Ironwood pressed a few buttons on his scroll and handed it to me. "This is the real-time location of the truck Weiss is currently in. If you fly there, you may get there in time."

"Thank you, General." I said, and put the scroll in my pocket.

"Good luck to you all." He finished, and left.

"So how are we going to get to Weiss fast enough, they have a huge head start." Yang stated. I smirked.

"Come on, I've got the solution." I said to Yang and Blake. "Sorry, Ruby, but you're too injured to help." She pouted. "Let's go." The three of us left the infirmary, leaving Ruby by herself.

 **Beacon Docks...**

Me, Blake and Yang walked along to the furthest docking port at Beacon, quite a distance away from all the other airships. Yang was starting to get tired. "Epsilon, why are you dragging us out here? Couldn't we just take a different one?" She whined.

"We could, but it wouldn't be fast enough. Luckily, I have the solution." I told her confidently.

"Care to elaborate?" Blake asked.

"Well, during my... sleeping problems, I got bored of simply going to the gym every night. So, I found an abandoned airship and modified it. Faster engines, stronger weapons, I even managed to add Yang's motorcycle to it." I told them, getting a surprised look from Yang. "I always thought we'd need this eventually, but not for something like this." We reached the end of the dock and Blake and Yang looked at the modified Airship in complete shock.

The entire airship had been painted black and yellow, really standing out from the default grey colours, and had a large machine gun turret underneath the cockpit. Instead of two side doors, the door was at the rear of the airship, ready to accommodate larger items into the ship. After about a minute of complete awestruck, Blake spoke up.

"What's it called?" She asked, still shocked.

"Well, I wanted to call it ' _The Bumblebee_ ', but that's what Yang's motorcycle is called, so I named it something even better: ' _The Bumbleby_ '." I announced, getting confused looks from the girls.

"That's just... confusing... and I don't get it." Blake said slowly.

"I do." Yang said, giving Blake a wink.

"Right, so, here's the plan: I'll engage Ultramega hand-to-hand, keep him occupied from you two. Since we've fought before, he'll have learned to be a more formidable foe. Yang, you'll take Bumblebee and get onto that truck, get Weiss and get yourself and Weiss to safety. Blake... you're flying." I told her.

"I'm flying... that." She said, pointing at the modified airship.

"Don't worry, it's simple to fly, you'll do fine." I reassured, getting a nervous chuckle from Blake. "Alright, let's go safe the Ice Queen." We all boarded the airship and quickly took off, almost immediately out of Beacon's sight.

 **Downtown Vale, heading towards Mountain Glenn...**

"So, we're in the clear now?" Peter asked.

"Almost. Let's just hope her team mates don't find us so fast." Willow pointed out, looking at the heiress.

" **Trust me, they will.** " Ultramega spoke up. " **You two need to get out of here, don't let them know you're here. I'll defend the Schnee from my brother.** "

"Why?" Peter asked.

" **I may get out matched again. If I do, you two have to keep defending until we get Schnee to Reginald.** " Ultramega explained, clenching his fist in anger at his name. " **Now go.** " He ordered them. He opened the door at the back of the truck and the Inhumans jumped out, running out of view. He briefly turned to look at Weiss, who was frozen inside the container with two robots standing next to it. Ultramega turned and looked to the sky, an airship in the distance. " **Do you're worst.** "

The airship flew past the truck, stopping briefly over a bridge above the road. The rear door opened, and I hung onto the edge of the door frame. I turned towards Yang. "Make sure you get Weiss in time! We've only got one shot!" I yelled over the engine. Yang smirked and gave me a thumbs up, and I jumped. After falling for a few seconds, I activated my jet-boots and landed on the bridge. I pulled an earpiece out of my pocket and put it in my right ear. "Yang, Blake, you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear!_ " Yang responded, I imagine with a grin. I looked down off the bridge and saw the truck approaching.

"Truck's here. Keep in contact." I told them, and ran across the side of the bridge and jumped, landing on the top of the truck, denting it. Ultramega looked up at the dent and narrowed his eyes angrily. I crawled along the truck until I reached the door and opened it. I widened my eyes and quickly moved back, dodging the blast from Ultramega's hand. I flipped around the truck and into the empty door, finding Ultramega there. He growled and shot at me, hitting me in the chest, tearing the door off it's hinges and off the truck.

The airship flew over the truck, did a back flip and sped back after the truck, keeping a safe distance away.

"Blake, please don't try and make me throw up!" Yang yelled, holding on tightly to a support beam.

"Sorry, this thing isn't exactly easy to pilot!" Blake yelled back, keeping an eye on the truck ahead of her. I quickly got back up and leapt back onto the top of the truck, Ultramega hovering just above the end of the truck.

" **You're too persistent for my liking, brother.** " He taunted, shooting at me. I held out my hand and blocked it with my aura. " **I don't have a choice on the matter. I need the Schnee! And you're not going to stop me.** "

"Oh yes I am." I took out my daggers and threw them at Ultramega, burying themselves in his chest. I yanked them out, spun them around and threw them back, Ultramega blocking them and shooting at me. I reached and grabbed a road sign, and threw it at Ultramega, ripping into his shoulder.

" **Stop it!** " He ripped out the sign and threw it at me. I dodged the sign, and he shot me, sending me onto the front of the truck. I grabbed onto the front as I landed in front of the windscreen, quickly rolling out of the way as the robot driving the truck punched through the windscreen to try and get me.

"Epsilon's gonna need some help. Get ready Yang, you're dropping in ten seconds!" Blake told her partner. Yang walked to the back of the airship, getting onto her motorcycle, putting on her helmet and aviators. "Dropping in three, two, one, now!" The airship lowered a couple of feet from the ground as the bottom opened, Bumblebee landing on the road. Yang his full acceleration and followed the truck, driving around the slower cars in the way, not breaking eye contact with the truck ahead of her.

"Blake, gonna need a short cut if I'm going to catch up." She said over her earpiece.

" _Hard right into a back alley... now._ " Blake instructed her, and Yang skidded to the right, narrowly avoiding a couple of cars. She drove past several people, all running to the sides of the alley to avoid getting run over by Yang. She continued through the alley and exited just to the side of the truck.

I grabbed Ultramega by wrapping my arm around his neck, dragging him down to my height. He grabbed my arm and flipped me around, pinning my arm and grabbing my by the neck.

Yang accelerated and skidded underneath the truck, seeing me just on the edge in Ultramega's grasp. She cocked Ember Celica and shot at Ultramega, scorching his face. His grip loosened on me, and I slammed him onto the ground. He angrily looked at Yang and lifted the ground out from in front of her with his anti-gravity enhancement.

She hit the breaks, narrowly avoiding the debris in front of her. She skidded the motorcycle around and sped back up to the truck. The two robots in the truck started firing at Yang, forcing her into the path where dozens of civilians moved out of the way.

I punched Ultramega in the chest, pushing him back slightly. He fired both lasers at me, punching me off the truck and into the front of a car. He raised his arm, pulling out the ground in front of the car I was on, flipping it. I quickly got back up, leapt onto the car and jumped back onto the truck. I punched him in the leg as he punched me in the head.

Yang continued driving on the path, out of the robot's range. "Blake, can you distract the robots?"

"Let's find out." Blake responded, flying in front of the truck. Ultramega punched me again, sending me to the ground as the airship flew in front of us, and fired the machine gun at Ultramega. He shielded himself from the gunfire and glared at the ship. The two robots flew out of the truck and followed the airship as Blake flew away. The robots landed on the ship and started shooting at the cockpit, denting the metal plating. Blake flipped the airship a few times, flinging the robots off and increased speed, the robots behind her.

Ultramega lunged at me, which I narrowly dodged, grabbed his arm and threw him off the truck and into a stone pillar. He flew back around and into me. I caught him and threw us both off the truck and into a nearby train.

The two robots stopped their pursuit of Blake and flew back to the truck. "Heading back towards you." Blake informed Yang. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now."

I ripped a chair from the train and threw it at Ultramega. He blocked it and flew at me, which I flipped over. He turned around and shot me in the chest with both lasers, sending me to the ground.

" _I'm going in. Epsilon, can you keep him occupied?_ " Yang asked as she approached the truck.

"What do you think I've been doing?" I asked frustratingly as I got back up. Yang got just behind the truck and leapt from her motorcycle and into the truck, crashing her motorcycle to the ground. She approached the container with Weiss in, seeing the heiress frozen in place, with a dozen dust crystals attacked to the container.

The two robots flew underneath the truck. They aimed their jet's downwards and lifted the truck from the ground and into the air, causing Yang to fall to the back of the truck. She grabbed onto the side and crawled back up to the container as Blake flew behind the truck.

"Blake, I'm in the truck. Angle the airship so I can launch the container from here to you." Yang instructed her as she started tearing the dust crystals off the container.

I forced Ultramega against the wall of the train, punching him multiple times in the face and in the chest, damaging the metallic body. Suddenly, I was elbowed in the chest, getting sent several feet down the train. I got up and saw Peter there, rubbing his elbow in pain. I turned around and saw Willow at the other end of the train, crimson energy coming from her hands as her eyes glowed.

" **Kill Epsilon!** " Ultramega ordered as he fired his laser at the front of the train, killing the conductor and flew out of the train, towards the truck. Peter and Willow looked at each other hesitantly.

"I lost Ultramega, he's heading you're way." I said over the earpiece, running past Peter to the front of the train, a large hole at the front and the conductor lying dead against the control panel now heavily damaged. I looked forwards and saw the end of the line.

"Yang, we've got to go." Blake urged, spotting Ultramega in the distance, quickly heading towards them. Yang removed the last dust crystal and crushed it, causing the others to explode. She and the container skidded to the back of the truck and out as it exploded, landing inside the airship. Just as Yang entered, Ultramega grabbed her my the lag and dragged her out with him. "Yang!"

The train crashed into the barrier, going off the rails and onto the road. " _Epsilon, can you see Yang?_ " Blake asked. I looked out of the train, but couldn't see Yang or Ultramega anywhere.

"Do you have Weiss?" I asked quickly.

" _Can you see Yang?_ " Blake asked again, more urgently.

"If you have Weiss, get back to Beacon. We'll get Yang later." I told her. She cursed to herself and flew back to Beacon. I turned back in the train and saw the Inhumans looking at me. "Listen to me: this train is heading directly into populated areas, we need to stop this train now. We can argue or fight later." I told them.

They looked at each other and nodded at me. "Move the civilians in our path out of the way." I ordered Peter, as he sped out of the train immediately. "Can yo stop this thing?" Te train continued down the path, dozens of civilians too slow to move out of the way. Peter ran in front of the train, grabbing any person too close to the train and moved them out of the way, them moving to the next one to move.

The train drove straight into a wall. I raised my arms to block a large chunk of rock as it flew right into the train, knocking me back and down to the ground. Willow spread her arms to the floor as crimson telekinetic energy flowed out of the train and around all the wheels, stopping them.

Peter continued running just ahead of the train, grabbing civilians and moving them out of the trains path and to safety. Willow raised her arms and the train raised about a foot off the ground, coming to a stop after several dozen more feet. The train landed back on the ground as the energy went away. The people on the train exited as I climbed through the front of the train, finding Willow sitting with Peter as he breathed heavily.

"I'm OK, I just need a moment." He reassured his sister between breaths. She looked away from Peter and at me as I crossed my arms and gave an angry look.

"You two and Ultramega have been causing me and my team a lot of trouble recently. I recommend you explain yourselves before the police arrive." I told them coldly. Willow cautiously got up and approached me.

"We don't have a choice. There's this man, a scientist called Reginald, he's forcing us to kidnap the Schnee or he'll kill all three of us. You have to understand we didn't want to do this and we were going to bring the Schnee back when we could." She tried to explain.

"Why does he want Weiss?" I asked, uncrossing my arms.

"He's going to give her to the White Fang." Peter spoke up. "He want's some rare metal they have, something that doesn't even have a name." They finished. I stared at them both, deciding what to do with them.

"What has he done with Yang?" I asked angrily.

"Yang? The blonde girl? Tha-that's not part of the plan. She has nothing to do with it. We don't know why he took her." Willow told me. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"You two, go back to Ultramega. Tell him to bring me back Yang, or I'll kill him _permanently_. I know where he is." I warned them, and left them to contemplate on what they said.

 **3 Hours Later...**

Yang slowly opened her eyes, slowly looking around the area she was in. She was in a small, dark room with three walls and a roof. The fourth wall was a series of metal bars, almost like a prison cell. She cautiously got up and walked up to the bars, shaking one of them, which didn't move. She stopped when she heard voices around the corner.

"- bring back Yang, or he'll kill you permanently. He then left us to come back here." Willow told Ultramega, who sighed heavily as he leaned against a wall.

" **Can't just have one victory, can I?** " He asked himself, chuckling a little. He moved off the wall and moved around the corner, finding Yang up against the bars. " **So, you're finally awake. I was wondering if you'd ever wake up.** "

"W-what do you want with me?" Yang asked nervously.

" **What do I want with you? Nothing. We needed Weiss, and you took her, we're simply returning the favor.** " Ultramega said, approaching the bars. " **However, you are of some usefulness to me.** " He grabbed one of the bars and moved it so he could enter the room with Yang. She backed away slowly.

"What, am I you're hostage, you're prisoner? Or are you just taunting my brother?" She asked, slightly angrily.

" **Don't call him your brother!** " He yelled, making Yang jump back slightly. " **You're nothing but a girl, stuck pretending that he's your brother, when you aren't. Shame really. No brother. No true sister. No _mother_.** " Yang's eyes glowed red as she lunged at him, anger taking over. He expected this and grabbed her, pushing her away from him easily.

"Then what do you want with me!"

" **What I want... is to talk to my brother, without him killing me on the spot.** " Ultramega told her, and she laughed.

"You think he's going to come anywhere near you? He knows what you look like, he'll defeat you again if he sees you like that." She taunted, and he just smirked.

" **I suppose you're right. I can't go up to him like this-** " Ultramega was cut off as a hand grabbed onto his head and ripped it off, causing a small explosion, sending Yang back against the wall. She looked up to see her saviour, but her eyes widened with horror at who spoke. "-but I can go up to him like _this._ "

Standing in front of Yang was Ultramega, in a brand new, significantly different looking body. He looked _human_. He stood at 6'0" tall, with somewhat long red hear, red eyes and pale skin. He wore a red t-shirt and black suit-like trousers with a long, knee length black trench coat, with smart black shoes, black leather gloves and two disks wrapped around both wrists. He just smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" He joked, approaching her as she backed up against the wall, falling down to her knees. "Yang... you've hurt me. _Killed me_ the first time we met, and even though I can't feel pain, it still hurt that you did that." He leaned down to her current height. "Now, I'm gonna return the favor."

"Are- are you going to k-k-kill me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you-" He lunged forward, his face inches from her terrified one. "- I'm just gonna hurt you. Really. _Really_. Bad.  Wait, that's a suicide squad reference. Oh well, it fits" He pressed the palms of his hands against the side of her head as she screamed in pain.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Ooooh... what's going to happen to Yang? Will Epsilon get her back? What has happened to Ultramega? All these questions, and more, will be answered in the next question. Now, for the story review:**

 **Name: Incognito**

 **Author: spyder-m**

 **General Synopsis: Jaune was stuck in a rut, working a dead-end job and still trying to figure out what he wanted in life. Pyrrha was moving temporarily to Vale to do some promotional work for the Schnee Company, but also to escape the celebrity status she had attained in Mistral. The two have been friends for years, but are only now meeting in person for the first time. Arkos. Online friendship AU.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Out of Character

**Hello, loyal viewers, it's time for the eighth chapter of Almost One of a Kind! Now, as you may have noticed, this story does contain violence and strong emotional scenes(?), but despite being rated T, lacks language. Don't worry, I've been saving it for a certain character who will use it A LOT, trust me, he will. So, Ultramega has failed to kidnap the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but has instead kidnapped Epsilon's mistress, Yang Xiao Long. How is he going to take it? How will Ruby respond? What will happen to Yang? Who knows?**

 **I do.**

 **Umm...**

 **Umm...**

 **Umm... CHAPTER 8!**

 **Chapter Eight - Out of Character**

Ruby sat in her hospital bed, happily eating cookies while watching video's on her scroll. She glanced at the clock, seeing that the time was late. She paused the video and called Yang's scroll, getting no response, worrying her. Just as she was dialling Blake's number, Me, Blake and Weiss entered the infirmary.

"Weiss, you're okay!" Ruby yelled, throwing her arms up in the air in joy. To her confusion, nobody responded to the gesture. In fact, we all remained emotionless. "Guys, what's the matter?" She asked, and quickly looked a us. "Where's Yang?"

I sighed. "Ruby... Yang has been taken... by Ultramega." I told her, unable to look in her eyes. She opened her mouth in shock, remaining silent for about a minute until she yelled loudly, bursting into tears. Weiss and Blake looked at her sympathetically as I approached Ruby, pulling her into a lighg hug. She wrapped her arms around me, crying onto my shirt. After remaining still for five minutes, Ruby finally calmed down her crying to speak.

"H-how did she g-get caught?" Ruby asked through her tears.

"When we were getting Weiss, Yang moved Weiss's container from the truck he was using to the airship we were using. While moving from one to the other, Yang got grabbed by Ultramega and he took her away before we could do anything." Blake explained with a frown.

"Is she- is she dead?" The scared huntress asked. I thought about it for a second.

"No. He wouldn't just do something like that, not unless he bragged about it to us. For now, Ruby, Yang is still alive." I reassured her.

"This is all my fault." Weiss spoke up.

"Weiss, don't-"

"If I hadn't been captured, if I had just paid more attention, been stronger, none of this would have happened. Ruby wouldn't be here and Yang wouldn't be missing." Weiss continued.

"Weiss, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done, especially against two people much stronger than any of us." I told her. "If his is anyone's fault, it's mine. Ultramega was created because of me, and he only took Yang because he knew how important she is too all of us. To _me_." I stormed out of the room, shocking the girls.

"Epsilon, where are you going!" Blake yelled across the room.

"To do what I should have done weeks ago: Kill Ultramega, for good, and then get Yang back." I told them, stopping just in front of the door as I held it open. "Don't follow me, don't attempt to find me, don't tell anyone what I'm doing. I'll be back as soon as I can with Yang." I told them, and left, leaving them speechless.

"Wow... he really does care a lot about Yang." Blake spoke up.

"Indeed, she is his mistress after all." Weiss added.

"It's not just that, she's not just in charge of him, she's his best friend, his first friend, and friends don't abandon each other. If we know Epsilon, he'll find Yang and everything will be fine, I hope." She reassured, saying the last part under her breath. "You know, guys, it's really late. We should be going to bed."

"Can you make it to the dorm?" Blake asked as Ruby got up from the infirmary bed.

"Yeah, I was good enough a few hours ago, I was just waiting for all of you to come back..." She answered, lowering her voice towards the end. They all returned to the dorm, got into their pyjamas and fell asleep without saying a word, a certain pair of blonds missing from the room.

 **The Next Day...**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake silently ate their breakfast, too distraught to speak. Ruby was barely holding together, the lack of her sister getting to her. Weiss was in a similar state, still feeling guilty over what had happened, which caused Yang to get captured. Of the three, Blake was effected the least, but that wasn't saying much. They all felt awful. They felt so awful they forgot team JNPR was sitting opposite them.

"Umm... are you guys alright?" Jaune asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, umm, yeah! Yeah, we're great!" Ruby spoke up, putting on a smile.

"Where is Yang? And Epsilon?" Pyrrha asked, noting the empty spots at the table. Ruby's smile immediately faded at the mention of Yang's name, but nobody noticed.

"They're training for the tournament. Came to breakfast early and left before we got here." Blake lied, an expressionless face with it.

"That's weird, Yang isn't exactly a morning person." Nora pointed out. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to try harder to beat you!"

"Hmm, like you could ever defeat our team." Weiss proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You realise that teams in the tournaments are fours, not fives." Ren added, slightly surprising the remainder of team RWBY. "One of you can't compete."

"Oh, umm, we have a... plan for this!" Ruby declared. "Yeah, everything will work out just fine. Team RWBY will be victorious!" She stood on the table, catching everyone's attention.

"Get down from there, you dolt, you're making a scene." scolded her leader, making her chuckle nervously and take her seat. After a few more minutes of talking and eating, the two teams split up to their respective lessons. However, as soon as the three girls had left the dinner hall, Ruby started to cry again, rubbing her tears with her sleeve.

"Don't worry, Epsilon will get Yang back." Blake reassured her, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby stopped rubbing her eyes and held a determined face.

"You're right, Yang's going to be fine, Epsilon will make sure of it. Right now, I have to be a strong leader for all of us." Ruby said with new found confidence. "Ren was right, though, which of the five of us isn't going to compete?"

"It would be logical to have me on the team. I posses I high skill set with Dust, and will definitely be of great use in the tournament." Weiss stated proudly.

"I'm stealthy, they will never see me coming." Blake said monotonously.

"Well... I'm the team leader! I have to fight for our team!" Ruby declared.

"So, that leaves Epsilon and Yang." Weiss pointed out. "If we want to increase our chances of winning, it is statistically more likely we would win if Epsilon is fighting on our team." She suggested as they continued towards class.

"No! Yang's been with our team the whole way. Plus, she punches stuff really, really hard!" Ruby defended.

"Personally, I think either of us would be good enough for the tournament, but I'd have to pick myself."

Ruby, Weiss and Blake froze. They all turned around and opened their mouths at shock at who stood behind them. _Yang_ stood there with her large grin, brightening the mood immediately. Before she could react, Ruby used her semblance and basically crashed into _Yang_ , pulling her into the tightest hug she could.

"YANG, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ruby yelled through her tears of happiness. "We thought you were gone!"

"Aww, I'm not going anywhere, baby sister." _Yang_ reassured her sister, calmly rubbing her back as she clung onto _Yang_ tighter. Weiss approached the blonde.

"Yang... thank you for saving me, even at the risk of your own life." She thanked, holding out her hand, which _Yang_ shook. "However, don't do something so dangerous again. It would be disadvantageous to loose a member of the team." _Yang_ just rolled her eyes.

"How did you get away?" Blake asked, remaining where she was.

"Well, I managed to get the slip on Ultramega and the other two while they were distracted. While I was running out of their base, Epsilon found me and told me that he'll distract them so I could get away. After restlessly running from Mountain Glenn to here, I escaped to my team mates." _Yang_ explained to the faunus.

"Well, we have class now, so we should get going. If you're feeling up to it." Weiss added, looking at _Yang_.

"Oh, yeah, it'll be a blast. I'll be just fine." _Yang_ told them, and the four of them continued to class.

 **Professor Port's Class...**

"... and I swung my blunderbuss onto the hard shell of the Death Stalker, but it made no effect as it charged towards the helpless citizens of the village. However, with my overwhelming strength and intelligence, I overcame the challenge and defeated the Grimm, saving the village and proclaimed a hero!" Port told the class, gesturing to himself as he raised his arms in triumph.

He was met with silence.

"Now, who can guess how I managed to defeat the menacing creature?" The Professor asked.

"You found a weakness you didn't spot before." _Yang_ answered immediately, surprising everyone, since she is usually asleep.

"Correct! And who can tell me what the weakness was?"

"The stinger." _Yang_ answered again, shocking her team mates.

"Correct again! Now a difficult one: How did I use the weakness to defeat the Grimm?"

"You sliced off the stinger with your weapon, then impaled the Death Stalker with it's own stinger, as it is strong enough to penetrate the shell. Thus, a dead Grimm." _Yang_ answered with a smug smile.

"My my, Miss Xiao Long, you have certainly took a shine to this lesson! Tell me, how did you know this?" Port asked.

"Personal experience. I watched Team JNPR do a similar thing during the initiation." _Yang_ informed the teacher.

"Well, I will make sure to inform Ozpin of your improvement in lesson. You are usually silent." He stated. At that point, the bell went off. "That's all we have time for today it seems. And as always, remember: be vigilant. Class dismissed." The members of Team RWBY all exited the class room, _Yang_ with her usual grin with Ruby and Weiss too shocked to say anything following behind her. Blake narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room...**

The four girls sat in their dorm room, talking amongst each other, more specifically Ruby and _Yang_ , and studying, more specifically Weiss and Blake.

"Hey, shouldn't Epsilon be back by now?" Ruby asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Well, he did tell us he was going to destroy Ultramega 'for good'." Weiss remembered.

"Epsilon did tell us Ultramega can jump body to body, so he may have had to destroy a lot of bodies. Maybe hundreds of them" _Yang_ suggested. Blake put her book down and sighed.

"I'm going to the library." She told them, not even looking at them, and exited the dorm.

"Jeez, what's with her?" _Yang_ asked. Ruby and Weiss just shrugged their shoulders. As soon as Blake left the dorm, she bolted along the corridor until she reached an empty, opened dorm room. Blake entered the room and locked the door behind her. She pulled out her scroll, dialled a number and held it in front of her.

"... I know, but this is important... Yang's back... you still there?... now that you mention it, yes, she has... she spoke up more in class, answering pretty much all the questions... she said she ran from Mountain Glenn to here in a day... well, I don't think Ruby and Weiss noticed, but Yang's eyes are slightly red... why?... understood." She ended the call, took a deep breath and walked back to her dorm.

 **The Next Day...**

Team RWBY finished getting dressed in their dorm room after Weiss yelled at _Yang_ for taking forever to dry her hair after the shower. Blake looked out of the window, watching as the Amity Colosseum hovered near Beacon, only recently arriving just after Ultramega's attack at Beacon. Her attention was caught as Ruby, Weiss and _Yang_ headed towards the door. As they began to leave, Blake stood in front of the door, blocking their exit.

"Blake, we have lessons to get too, could you please move out of the way." Weiss politely asked, somewhat still annoyed.

"No."

"No? Why, is something the matter, Blake?" Ruby asked her friend.

"I'm not moving until I get answers... from _her_." Blake told them, pointing at _Yang_.

"Me?" _Yang_ asked, pointing at herself.

"You have been acting odd ever since you've come back. You're out of character. I may be too subtle for Ruby or Weiss too notice, but I did. You're not acting like the Yang I know, the lazy in class Yang who doesn't answer every question. The Yang who doesn't run from outside the kingdom to here in a day. The Yang who's eyes are only red when she's angry. You are not _you_." She proclaimed, walking around the room until she stood in front of the window, discreetly opening it.

"Blake... you're right, I am acting different. But that's because I was traumatised by Ultramega, what he did to me, kept me locked up in a cell, unable to escape until Epsilon busted me out. Please, please understand that I am me, I'm just a little different." _Yang_ tried to explain. Blake just smirked.

"You said you escaped when Ultramega was distracted, not that Epsilon broke you out of that cell." She said.

"No, wait, I-" _Yang_ froze as she was shot in the chest, tearing all the way from front to back of her body. She looked at the shooter, who stood on the windowsill, pistol in his right hand, aimed directly at _Yang_.

"Epsi?" She asked, almost silently.

Another shot went off, hitting _Yang_ in the face, sending her back and too the floor, half of her face ripped off.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Wow, what a cliffhanger! I apologize for the short, yet important, chapter released today, but this chapter was really hard to write. Seriously, it took me twice as long as others, for good reasons! My OC's are barely in this chapter, it's so much more difficult to write canon characters, trying to get their personalities and how they speak right.** **But, I think this chapter went well enough, even setting up the events of RWBY Volume 3, with the arrival of the Amity Colosseum, which I definitely didn't forget until just now.**

 **(Looks side to side nervously)**

 **Story Recommendation!**

 **Name: Auburn**

 **Author: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil**

 **General Synopsis: Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose form team AWBR (Auburn), led by Jaune Arc.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep an eye out for Chapter Nine, too see what happens next!**


	9. Resolution

**Hey, fellow fan fictionites, it's time for chapter nine! So, the last chapter ended with a cliffhanger, with Epsilon killing Yang. My god, how could he! They were basically brother and sister! He's a traitor! Death to Epsilon! Yeah, no, he's fine. But what about Yang? Find out now!**

 **Chapter Nine - Resolution**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all stared in horror at _Yang_ , who's body lay on the floor, half of her face torn off a hole in her chest and blood quickly pooling out of her. She was dead. I didn't hesitate to do it, my gun still aimed at the deceased huntress-in-training as if she were to come back at any second. Seeming out of nowhere, Ruby crashed directly into me and forced me to the ground, hitting me with whatever strength she had with tears flowing from her eyes.

"No! You-you bastard! You killed my sister!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, punching me in the face and chest with barely any strength in her punches, too frightened and sad to put an effort in. I calmly pushed her off, causing her to fall to the floor, wrapping herself into the fetal position, crying onto her knees. I got back up and aimed my gun back at _Yang_ , who still lay there, lifeless. Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and held it at my throat, hints of both confusion, anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Epsilon, you will explain to us, _right now_ , why you just _murdered_ Yang." Weiss said coldly, the tip of her rapier pushing on my throat.

"That's not Yang." I said simply, pointing at _Yang_ 's dead body.

"Don't be preposterous, of course it is!" Weiss yelled, rapier hand shaking.

"You're an idiot, Weiss." I told her. "I _can't_ kill a human or faunus, let alone my own mistress, or I'd immediately be deactivated for disobeying one of my laws. And yet, I'm still standing." Weiss glared at me, but lowered her weapon, but didn't sheath it.

"Then tell me, Epsilon, what did you just kill?" The heiress asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Umm, guys." Blake spoke up before I could, looking at _Yang_ 's body. All of us, except Ruby, watched as the blood from _Yang_ 's body flowed back from the floor and into her body, almost like sand. Her face and chest almost immediately healed, and she got back up with a groan.

"That hurt." _Yang_ said to herself, rubbing her arm. Ruby's eyes immediately shot open and she sprung up.

"Yang! You're okay!" She yelled, running towards her sister. However, Blake caught her leader before she got out of reach, barely keeping the young huntress in her grasp. I aimed my gun at _Yang_ again.

"Reveal yourself." I ordered. _Yang_ sighed and her entire body seemingly covered itself in silver coloured sand, and it just as quickly disappeared, revealing a man none of them recognised, with red hair, red eyes, a red shirt and a long black trench coat.

"Hello, brother. Did you miss me?" Ultramega asked with a small smirk. I immediately raised my gun to his head.

"Ultramega-"

"Please, just Ultra. It's easier to say for all of us. And it's easier and quicker to type." Ultra said, raising his arms slightly.

"...Ultra, what the hell are you?" I asked, shocked at what I had seen before me.

"Now, what you see before you is something that you haven't seen before, something you haven't truly seen since we were both born." Ultra told him. "You see, I'm Not Human, or Faunus, but a friend. That's a good fanfiction, you should read it."

"You're a monster." Weiss said, gripping tighter onto Myrtenaster.

"Oh, _I'm_ a monster. What about all of you? A terrorist? A snobby heiress bitch? A feeble excuse for a leader? A saviour who settles for a slave? You see, we're not so different, you and I. We're all monsters. We're all killers." Ultra said, pointing at each of them.

"What have you done with my sister?" Ruby demanded, glaring at the android.

"That blonde bimbo who fucked up my plans, and basically sentences me and my friends to death? Yeah, I mimicked her and copied a bunch of stuff from her. Hey, did you know big sister almost got both of you killed because she's a selfish bitch who went looking for mommy? Some sister, huh?" He taunted her, slightly shocking Ruby. I put my finger on the trigger.

"You have one chance to tell me what you're doing here, or I blow your head off." I threatened. He just laughed.

"You think I'm scared of your little pistol? Not even the most powerful weapon on Remnant can hurt me, let alone an army of hunters in training. By the way, didn't _actually_ kill any of them. They are canon after all. I'm here because I want to talk."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"And kidnap the Schnee, since those two couldn't."

I fired my gun, hitting Ultra directly in the right eye, tearing that part of his face clean off and knocking him back a little. He just shook his head and the face reassembled itself almost instantly.

"That all you've got?" Ultra asked with a cocky smirk. I gritted my teeth and charged at him, grabbing him and running him into the wall, tearing through it like paper. I lifted him up and slammed him into the ground, sending him down a couple of floors before he crashed into the ground. I jumped down and landed next to him as he got up and cracked his neck. He ran forward and skidded onto the ground, legs in front of him. He went underneath my legs and grabbed them from behind, lifting me from the floor. He slammed me into the right wall, then the left wall and into the ground. Hard. He jumped down to follow as Blake and Weiss reached the hole.

"A this rate, they'll be in the infirmary within minutes. We have to warn them." Weiss said to the faunus, starting to run off. Blake just looked down at the hole. "Blake."

The faunus turned to Weiss with a small smirk. "I know what Epsilon's doing. Come on, we have to beat them there." The two took off running to the infirmary.

We both fell into a circular room, filled with a dozen pillars a few feet from the center.

"Why does this room even exist?" Ultra asked me. I growled angrily and grabbed him, slamming his face several times into one of the pillars. I grabbed him by the feet and swung him around the room, crashing his face against each pillar, smashing them on contact. After they all broke, I released Ultra, throwing him into and through the wall. "There aren't even classes in here. This room his here so we could do that Alien vs Predator thing." I swung my fist at him, which he caught and threw me into the wall and through into the infirmary. He climbed through the wall, picked up a table and slammed it against me as I got up.

I got back up, landing a punch on Ultra's face, knocking millions of particles from his face, which reappeared in seconds. He lifted me up, hitting the roof, and slammed me back down on the table, breaking it in half. He picked me back up and ran into the wall, using me to break it down as we entered an empty room with an MRI machine. He walked over me with a unreadable smirk.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud humming noise started going off in the room and the MRI machine activated, magnetically pulling myself and Ultra towards it. I immediately activated my boots to escape the magnetic pull as Ultra slammed against the machine, causing large sparks. "Ahh, you fuck!" Ultra yelled, his back forced against the giant magnet I turned to the controls and saw Blake and Weiss at the panel.

"Thanks." I told them, walking over to the control panel.

"No problem. I knew what you were doing, just thought assistance would be helpful." Blake told me, crossing her arms in accomplishment. The two huntresses watched as I pressed more buttons for the machine.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked, not taking her eyes off the contained AI.

"I'm reversing the polarity on this magnet. Instead of pulling him in, it should fire him out of Beacon like a cannonball from a cannon." I told her, and I stopped typing. I went to press the last button.

"Epsilon... wait..." Ultra pleaded. I turned to him. "We have... no... choice. The scientist... Reginald... he's making... us... do this... or he'll kill... us. Find him... free us..." I briefly looked at the ground, and back at him. I hit the final button and a large boom went off, shooting Ultra out of the window and off Beacon cliffs. We all took a sigh of relief, and I turned to them both.

"Umm... where's Ruby?"

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room...**

Ruby lay on her bed, back in the fetal position, rocking back and forth slowly as she sobbed with tears slowly coming out of her eyes. Despite what had just happened, only one thought kept coming to her mind.

Yang is dead.

Just thinking about it again caused a louder sob as she buried her face in her knees, drenching her combat skirt. She was so out of focus with the real world that she failed to notice someone enter the room and sit next to her. She finally noticed when she was pulled into a soft hug, and she stopped crying at the sight of the person. Blonde hair. Lilac eyes. A warm smile. Large... assets. It was Yang.

"Yang?" Ruby asked quietly, unsure if it was really her.

"Hey, Rubes. Did you miss me?" Yang asked, but Ruby pushed away slightly.

"Are you- are you... _you_?" Ruby asked. They both turned to the door as I coughed to get their attention.

"Yes, Ruby, _that_ is the real Yang." I told her. In an instant, Ruby hugged onto her sister tightly, tears of sadness replaced with tears of joy that her sister was okay.

"OK, someone has to fill me in." Yang winked mischievously. "... how exactly is Yang here?" Weiss asked, glaring at the blonde girl, who was carefully stroking her sisters hair.

"Well, let me explain..."

 **The Day Before...**

I landed at Mountain Glenn, instantly drew my pistols at any attack that may come. It was stark empty. I holstered the pistols back in my wrists and headed for the opening to the underground city, looking around at the burned and destroyed buildings that I had seen not too long ago, yet it felt like over a year ago. Before I reached the entrance, I saw something that happened the last time we were here: the hole in the ground that Ruby fell through. I remembered that David went down there alone to rescue Ruby while I sat on Zwei's head. Such different times.

I jumped down the hole, activating my boots before I hit the ground. I flew down to the surface and landed in the middle of a street, and headed towards where Yang was. After walking for several minutes, I stopped when I heard speaking from a nearby building, recognising the voices as Peter and Willow. I approached the building and peeked inside, spotting Peter and Willow... playing with a dog. While they were preoccupied, I sneaked through the building until I reached where Yang was, and I froze.

Yang lay curled up in the corner of the cell, shivering in both fear, and maybe the cold too. My hands clenched in anger as I approached the cell, opening the door and walking up to Yang. I knelt down to her and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Yang, can you hear me?" I asked. She immediately shot up and backed up against the wall, fear clear in her eyes. She breathed heavily and looked at me as if I was somebody else, until she finally calmed down. I cautiously approached her and lightly hugged her, feeling the freezing cold skin on her body. I rubbed her hair as she shuddered in coldness.

"Epsi?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, Yang, it's you're Epsi." I reassured her, and she hugged tighter, taking in all the heat she could muster from my synthetic body. "Yang, what happened to you?" She remained silent for a couple of minutes before answering.

"Ultramega, he... took my memories. Copied them from me, told me things that nobody or anything knew except me. He... he's not a robot anymore. It's like... he's made of sand." She told me slowly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down slightly.

At that point, my scroll went off, shocking both of us. I let go of Yang with some struggle and looked at who was calling. Blake. I sighed and answered it.

"Blake, what are you doing? I told you not to contact or try and find me." I scolded her.

" _I know, but this is important._ "

"Alright, what is it?"

" _Yang's back_." I turned and looked at Yang, who was quietly sobbing to herself, still in her corner. " _you still there?_ "

"Blake, is Yang acting differently?"

" _Now that you mention it, yes, she has._ "

"Alright, how?"

" _She spoke up more in class, answering pretty much all the questions._ "

"And, what else?"

" _She said she ran from Mountain Glenn to here in a day._ "

"Anything else, anything?"

" _Well, I don't think Ruby and Weiss noticed, but Yang's eyes are slightly red._ "

"Alright, Blake, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

" _Why?_ "

"Just... act as if nothing is different. We have a major problem with... Yang. I'll be back as soon as I can, and act natural."

" _Understood._ " The call ended and I looked back at Yang, who seemed to be listening to the conversation. I sat down next to her.

"Yang... we need to go. Blake just told me that _You_ are at Beacon right now. If what I suspect is right, Ultramega is at Beacon, impersonating you." I told the blonde girl.

"Oh-OK, we need to go... save our team mates." Yang said to herself, but I still sensed doubt in her voice.

"Yang, what's wrong?" I asked. At that moment, she burst into tears.

"It hurt so, _so_ , much. Getting your memories taken from your own brain and copied to someone else it the most painful thing that has ever happened to me. It still hurts, Epsilon. It's like this brain doesn't even belong to me anymore, and it wants someone else instead." She tearfully told me, gripping her hair in pain. I nudged towards her and pulled her into a hug, holding onto the side of her head and stroking her hair as the heat from my body passed over to her.

"Yang, I know this may hurt you, like a lot, but you are Yang Xiao Long. The powerhouse, brawler beauty that literally everyone at Beacon either wants to be, or wants to be with. You, Yang Xiao Long, won't be defeated by some machine with a couple of tricks up his sleeve and a loud-mouth attitude." I told her, pointing at her head as I talked. She sighed, closing her eyes, and opened them again, all the lilac colour returned to them.

"You're right, Epsi, we need to go save our friends." She said, and leapt up off the ground, literally dragging me up with her. She pulled me into a strong hug, which I just sighed and accepted. "You really are the best brother in the entire of Remnant."

"Thanks Yang." I said, muffled slightly by Yang's... assets. She released me and we left the building to get back to Beacon.

 **Present Day...**

"...and that about sums it up." I finished, leaving a somewhat surprised Ruby, Weiss and Blake. And Zwei, who was sleeping on Weiss's bed, but his ears were up, paying attention to the story.

"That's... certainly an interesting story. Sounds almost like chapter twelve of Ninja's of Love." Blake said, muttering the last part under her breath.

"How did you know how to find Yang in a large, abandoned city so easily?" Weiss asked, skeptical about plot holes in my story.

"Well, on the day Ultramega crashed our leavers party for Team DARK, I put small devices in all of your drinks. It allows me to track you when I want to, and pull up your medical status at the time." I explained.

"You drugged us?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"In a way, but it's a benefit for you, not an issue." I calmed her down.

"Either way, I'm just happy our team is finally back together." Ruby cheered, basically sitting on Yang's legs like a child would. "So, about Ultra..."

"Yes! I actually have one more thing to do." I said, getting up from mine and Yang's bed.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"To make things right, with my brother, put his mind at peace. Or on a path to insanity, I don't know. As long as he just ignores us from now on." I said, shrugging my shoulders and leaving the room.

"You all realise we're all late for class." Weiss pointed out.

Like that, Team RWBY rushed to class, late, just like they did when they started Beacon. A fresh start.

 **Epilogue...**

Reginald's computer flashed, getting a notification. He hummed in curiosity and opened it, revealing an e-mail on the screen. He read it:

 _Dear Reginald,  
_ _As you may not know this yet, my brother Epsilon has disabled the implants you placed in both Peter and Willow's skull and cancelled the tracking device you put on me. So, to put it in basic, human terms: we're free, asshole. Now that we're free of your grasp, we have to continue with our lives as something different, something we never thought we would ever be: anti-heroes. Yes, we're good, but in a bad way._

So, as you are likely testing the detonate button and trying to locate me, let me finish this with one more statement. You created all three of us, but all three of us now have one united goal in life: to kill you. Now, we may not all get along as well as other friends do, sometimes they disagree with me or call me some form of foul language, but we are finally free to do as we wish.

So, Reginald, you may want to keep one eye open when you sleep, look in every mirror, and even listen for even the simplest of sounds, because we're coming for you. And you'll never see us coming.

With our hatred; the incredibly awesome Ultra Mega, the incredibly sexy Willow Anderson and the incredibly annoying Peter Anderson.

P.S. Fuck you.

P.S.S Red vs Blue is awesome

Reginald closed the e-mail and just sat there, completely shocked. He muttered three words:

"Those clever bastards."

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Hey, what a fun chapter to write! My god, I have been waiting _months_ to write Ultra like that, I love it! Now, who can figure out what all the underlined dialogue means, and whoever get's it first gets... a shout-out! For the plot, the events of RWBY Volume 3 starts around next chapter, so you could consider this the end of Act 1, and the next chapter will start Act 2. As for dialogue, I may do a word-for-word with the series when the chapters happen at the same time, or may just write something similar, but not completely exact. Besides, with Epsilon, Ultra, Willow and Peter around, there is bound to be some dialogue and event changes. But don't worry, it will still follow canon, no major character deaths, ect.**

 **Now, this is the part where I usually recommend a story, but Ultra already recommended one earlier: Not Human, or Faunus, but a friend. I think I recommended it before, but just in case I didn't, it's author is Onmy and the basic plot is that Yang meets a girl lightly older than her at the gym who becomes her friend and the newest member of their team. It's been going on for over a year, so I'd be surprised if you hadn't read it or seen it by now.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see ou all in chapter 10!**


	10. The Vytal Tournament

**Replies to Reviews**

 **Ou0: Yes, Ultra is CERTAINLY not breaking the fourth wall... that would me CRAZY, UNHEARD OF. And hilarious. And awesome. Thanks for reviewing!**

I can break the fourth wall though.

 **No. You are not appearing in the author notes. This is** ** _my_** **section.**

Whatever. You're a dickhead anyway.

 **Uhh... hey everyone, it's chapter 10! First off, shout out to Ou0 to being the one correct about Ultra breaking the fourth wall. As he was the only one... seriously, no one else even tried to answer. I'm not asking for reviews, but come on! It was ONE person who tried. I get dozens of individual viewers a chapter, and one person tried. Come on.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not begging for Reviews, but, just think on it.**

 **Now, this is the final chapter of the pre-canon, setting up events for the tournament. As I haven't written the chapter yet, it could go any way. Long Chapter? Short Chapter? Fighting? Talking? Who knows? But, enjoy the chapter anyhow.**

 **Chapter Ten - The Vytal Tournament**

"... With our hatred; the incredibly awesome Ultra Mega, the incredibly sexy Willow Anderson and the incredibly annoying Peter Anderson. P.S. Fuck you. P.S.S Red vs Blue is awesome." Ultra finished reading the message, before pressing send on the computer. He turned around and faced the Inhumans. "So, what did you think?"

"I am not incredibly annoying." Peter noted, crossing his arms with a pout. Ultra just laughed at him.

"Oh, Peter, you're such a kid at heart, aren't you?" Ultra asked.

"I'm 15." He deadpanned.

"You think I'm sexy?" Willow asked with a blush.

"You're fucking a-right! How are you even single? Anyone could fall for you." Ultra told her with a grin, getting a stronger blush from her.

"T-thank you." She said quietly, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Right! Now for some new plans." Ultra told them, turning back to his computer and typed quickly.

"What now?" Peter asked, approaching and looking at the computer.

"What I am doing... is entering us into the Vytal Festival." He told Peter, not looking away from the screen.

"Why would be fight in the tournament?" Willow asked, blush fading away.

"Well, beautiful, we need money, and this is the best way I can think of. Also, Epsilon can't fight with Team RWBY, so he needs a team to fight with. Hence: us." Ultra explained, getting another blush from Willow.

"Huh. Money could be useful." Peter said to himself.

"No shit. I have an incredible idea, a job for the three of us, but we need Lien to kick us off the ground. And since I'll know who will win the tournament, I bet all the money I can get on them winning." Ultra told him.

"We'll win, right?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" Willow asked.

"Canon. We're going to help the winner win by defeating other teams that stand a chance. But only OC teams or teams we didn't see fight." Ultra explained.

"So, who's gonna win?" Willow asked again.

"Ah, that would ruin the surprise. Also, I don't know yet, the episode hasn't been released. Now, I have a lot of work to do, starting with looking at an old fairy tale: The story of the Seasons. Wink." The two siblings glanced at each other and left the room.

"He's... different." Peter said.

"You think? It's like he's not even the same person anymore. He was cold, calculated and constantly insulted us. Now..." Willow stated.

"He's cold, calculated and constantly insults us." Peter interjected.

"Well, yes, he is. But he's different. He acts more like a person now, and less like a robot."

"Well, maybe this new body did something different than the other ones. Personally, this Ultra is better. He seems to care about us." Peter told his sister.

"Yeah, in some weird, messed up way, he cares about us." Willow agreed.

"He thinks your hot. That's a plus."

"S-shut up."

 **Beacon Academy...**

I slowly opened my eyes, and for the first time in a long time woke up with the same recurring nightmare. Me and Team RWBY, along with the other students at Beacon, managed to defeat the robot army from my dreams and Ultra himself, who became... a good guy? I stretched slightly and got to climb out of the joint bed, but I was trapped by a busty blonde. I sighed and tried to release her, but her grip tightened.

"Noooo... stay." Yang moaned sadly, not wanting to get up.

"Yang, it's late, we have to get up. Now." I say, pulling away from her.

"Nooooooo! I _order_ you to stay!" Yang whined, gripping tighter. I sighed in defeat and lay back down, Yang grinning at me.

"You're lucky you can just order me around." I complain, making Yang laugh a little.

"Now, back to sleep..." Yang said, and her eyes closed, falling back asleep almost immediately. I lean back onto the pillow and my eyes close.

 _Maybe this isn't such a bad idea..._

Both of our eyes immediately shot open as a ear-bleeding whistle went off in the room. Me and Yang, along with Weiss and Blake, glared at the perpetrator: Ruby.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBEY!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, grinning largely. Her grin slowly faded as the four of us glared at her, annoyed. "What?"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU DUNCE!" Weiss exclaimed.

"W-what? It-it's morning." Ruby stuttered with fear.

"Well, Yang, guess we have to get up now." I said with a cocky smile.

"Noooo..." She said quietly, slamming her face into the pillow. "I feel ill..."

"Come on Yang, we have to be ready for today. The Vytal Tournament starts later today!" Ruby cheered, raising her arms in joy. Suddenly, Yang was full of life, not lying dead in the bed.

"Hell yeah! Team RWBY's gonna kick some butt!" Yang yelled, punching the air. I just smirked at Yang's enthusiasm, but realised that I would not be there to help them this time.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

A pack of Beowolves and a Goliath stormed down one of the streets of the abandoned city, knocking down ash ridden and half destroyed skyscrapers on it's path. In an instant, all the Beowolves were dead, blood pouring onto the ground and the bodies dissolved into black smoke. The Goliath stopped and looked at the dead Grimm, cocking it's head to the side slightly. It looked up the street and Willow stood there, crimson energy flowing from her hands and eyes glowing.

The large Grimm roared and charged at her, stepping on the half-decayed bodies of the Beowolves that lay on the ground. As it got closer, Willow raised her arms and shot her crimson energy like lightning, immediately scorching, cracking and breaking off pieces of it's white skull mask. As it shook off it's disorientation, Willow pressed her hands together, making a ball of crimson energy in her hands, and shot it at the Goliath. It struck the Grimm's body, knocking it off it's feet. Willow forced the skyscraper next to the Goliath to collapse, crushing the Grimm under the rubble. She smirked and her eyes and hands stopped glowing.

Willow started walking back to where Ultra was, when her brother appeared next to her in a flash. "Good hunting, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've never seen a Goliath this up close." Willow pointed out.

"It was cool though. You killed that thing like it was nothing." Peter said. They both reached Ultra's building, and found him looking at the computer, one elbow in the table, holding his face up with his hand.

"God... fucking... damn it!" He yelled, slamming his other hand on the table. "I can't come up with a team name."

"Well, have you tried middle names?" Peter suggested.

"Wait, you have middle names?" Ultra asked, leaning up. "Huh, maybe if I gave a shit about you, I'd know that."

"Yeah, his middle name is Cahil, mine is Rosalba." Willow told him.

"Cahil, young, inexperience, naive. Sounds like you." He said, looking at Peter. "Wait, what was yours?"

"Rosalba." She reminded.

"Rosalba! That's so cool! Stop reading and look up what it means, it's so referential." Ultra exclaimed, and typed on the computer. "Right, I have the team name. It doesn't follow that color rule, but who fucking cares."

"So, what team are we?" Peter asked.

"Team UCER, which is from User. It's from TRON." Ultra told him. "Willow, check for anything on the computer before we go, we have a tournament to get to."

"I'm not your secretary."

"Just fucking do it." Willow just rolled her eyes and typed on the computer, when a message popped up.

"Ultra, you have a message." Willow informed him.

"From who?" Ultra asked, turning to her.

"Qrow Branwen." She said.

"Who the fuck is Qrow _Branwen_? I've seen a Qrow Xiao Long before." Ultra said to himself. He went over to the computer and looked at the message.

 _Ultra, you've been causing a lot of trouble recently, including destroying a bar, destroying someone's home, attacking Beacon Academy, kidnapping the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and you kidnapped and tortured my niece, Yang._

 _I like you're style._

 _We need to talk, but more privately. Come meet me at the Crow Bar after your fight in the tournament._

 _We have a lot to talk about._

 _\- Qrow Branwen_

"Huh." Ultra just said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, just... nothing." Ultra said quietly. "Right! We have a tournament to get to, pack your stuff and feed that dog, we leave in an hour." The two Inhumans left without a word and Ultra sat back in his seat, kicking his legs up onto the table.

"Branwen?"

 **The Amity Colosseum...**

"WOW! The Colosseum looks so much more cooler up close!" Ruby exclaimed in amazement, looking out of the window at the floating super structure. The Amity Colosseum, the stadium used for the Vytal Tournament flew high in the sky, in eyes view from Beacon. The structure was separated into three distinct parts which all came together to make one. The Colosseum itself at the top of the structure, the docks below it and a large crystal-like object at the bottom, pointing at the ground. As the airship we were in docked, we exited and headed for the top of the structure for our fights.

We reached the top and found Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck talking amongst each other. The doctor turned and noticed us. "Ah, Team RWBY! Good to see you are here on time!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Doctor." Ruby responded.

"Yeah, we've got a tournament to win!" Yang agreed.

"That's the spirit, Miss Xiao Long. Will the four of you be watching the first match before your own?" Port asked.

"Yes, we must learn the tactics of any opposing teams to improve our chances at winning." Weiss stated.

"The four of us?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it is to my knowledge that Epsilon here is fighting in the next match." Oobleck elaborated.

"Wait, what? What's the teams?" I asked, confused. Oobleck quickly checked his scroll.

"It says here that the next scheduled fight is between Team UCER and Team HAUS." Oobleck confirmed. I briefly turned around, rubbing my eyes in annoyance.

"Where is Team 'UCER' now?" I asked.

"They are out on the arena, waiting for you I believe." Port told me. I groaned and walked off. The girls just looked at each other briefly before heading for the seats to watch the match.

 **The Arena...**

"You, are one cunning, annoying, manipulative excuse for an android, you know?" I asked, storming up to Ultra.

"Good to see you too. Miss me?" Ultra asked.

"What the hell were you thinking, roping me into this?" I asked.

"Hey, I need money, you need a team, it's a win-win. Unless we lose, then it's a win-lose." Ultra stated. "Like my weapons?" He pulled out a pair of pistols from his trousers, which attached back onto him at close contact. He reached back into a 'X' shaped sheath and pulled out two straight, bladed machetes, not a scratch on them. "I look like fucking Deadpool with these weapons! Haven't used them yet, fresh Ultramanium."

"What the hell is 'Ultramanium'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Ultra being to egotistical." Peter pointed out, securing his boots properly.

"It's a metal that he named after himself. His weapons and body are made from it, I assume you're made of it too." Willow elaborated, putting on her gloves.

"You'd be right." I confirmed. After we had finished setting up, we looked across the octagon shaped arena to the opposing team, Team HAUS. The first girl was a human with brown hair and hazel eyes and with pale tanned skin and wore a hazel coloured leather jacket with a black tank top and dark blue jeans with black boots and a brown belt. The belt had 14 daggers attacked to it magnetically to keep them secure.

The second girl was a human with blonde hair and amber eyes and with pale tanned skin and wore a sleeveless light brown leather jacket with white tape around her chest and knuckles. She wore light blue denim shorts with brown leather boots. Against her right thigh lay a small, 6 inch sheath holding a weapon.

The third girl was a twin, who was also a monkey faunus looking exactly the same but with different coloured eyes and hair, umber eyes and brown hair with pale tanned skin and a tail. She wore a sleeveless dark brown leather jacket with white tape around her knuckles and chest. She wore dark blue denim shorts with brown leather boots. Opposed to her sister, the sheath lay on her right thigh, hiding the weapon.

The only male member of the team stood at the end with silver hair, silver eyes and pale skin. He wore an open grey short sleeve button down shirt with black cargo pants and black trainers. On his back were a pair of automatic pistols and a dagger across the bottom of his back, underneath his shirt. I glanced up at the holographic display to see their names.

Vanessa Hazel. Amber Carmine. Umber Carmine. Xander Silver.

Around the eight of us, several holograms activated, showing a spinning display of icons for the biomes. After several seconds of spinning, the spinners behind us stopped on the ocean, the arena behind us opening and lifting up a large body of water with s crashed ship and several sand spots in the water. On the opposite side, a flat desert appeared, with old or dead trees and a large sun overhead.

"Guess we have the home field advantage." I heard Vanessa yell across the stadium.

"You lot from Vacuo?" I asked.

"Well, sorta..." She replied, confusing me slightly.

" _Team UCER from Atlas vs. Team HAUS from Elysium._ " Port announced over the speakers. I unsheathe my daggers and turn the left one into the pistol, aiming it to the other side of the arena and holding the dagger defensively.

" _Three..._ "

Peter leans forward slightly, ready to run at the opposing team.

" _Two..._ "

Willow's eyes glow crimson as the energy flows from her hands.

" _One..._ "

Ultra unsheathed his machetes, spinning them a couple of times with a grin.

" _Begin!_ "

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Well, have to end it like that, don't I? No, I don't, but it's like 1 in the morning and I'm really fucking tired. I just want to sleep. So, next chapter will be set during episode 1 of volume 3, and will follow the plot from then afterwards. The thing that worries me is that after six episodes, half of them are just Team RWBY watching other teams fight, which is great to watch, not great to write when you're main guy just... watches people fight. I'm sure I'll figure something out. Now for the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Father Jaune**

 **Author: shadow gumball of death**

 **General Synopsis: You know, I thought I saw everything this world have to offer since I came to Beacon. But it seems I'm very wrong about that. Now not only do I need to keep up with my study's, but I also got to care for my friends as they turn into kids. Watch my adventure with them and see how it turned out. This is Jaune Arc and I became a father. (Fatherly!Jaune, Jaune x harem)**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER ELEVEN!**


	11. Team UCER vs Team HAUS

**Hey, it's time for the eleventh chapter! So, last time we went off, Team UCER, the made up team containing Ultra, Peter, Epsilon and Willow is about to fight with the mysterious Team HAUS from Elysium Academy. Will they win? Who are Team HAUS? Where is this Elysium Academy? Some, or one, of these questions will be answered in this chapter. The rest are for later.**

 **Much.**

 **Much.**

 **Later.**

 **Chapter Eleven - Team UCER vs Team HAUS**

" _Begin!_ " Port yelled over the speaker system. In an instant, Peter ran across the stadium and ran around the desert section of the arena, creating a large sandstorm, blinding Team HAUS as they covered their eyes too block the sand. Peter quickly ran back to us.

"Right, caused a distraction, what's the plan?" Peter asked, looking at the miniature sandstorm that slowly disappeared.

"Put on a good show, don't be too over powered, at least give them a chance." Ultra ordered us. As the storm cleared, the four of us ran forwards as the opposing team did the same. Amber and Umber both pulled out a small metal cylinder from their sheaths, snapped them in half and clenched each half in their fists. The metal melted and formed metal gloves over their hands. Amber ran forward first, swinging her right fist at Ultra, who easily dodged the attack and swung his machete, which was stopped by Amber's hand. Umber jumped over her twin and punched Ultra in the face without him noticing, knocking him back and damaging his face. As his face reconstructed, the twins both ran and punched him in the chest at the same time, sending him into the water and ran after him.

Willow raised her right arm and shot a bolt of energy at Vanessa, who side flipped out of the way, pulling six daggers from her belt in the process. She landed and threw them all at the other girl, aiming directly at her head. Willow crossed her arms in front of her face, creating a energy barrier and the daggers harmlessly bounced off it, sending them behind her. Vanessa smirked and flicked her wrist, and the daggers all turned around and sped up towards Willow again. Caught off guard, the six daggers all hit Willow in different places, knocking her down and draining 20% of her aura. The daggers all returned to Vanessa, who swiftly reattached them to her belt. Willow got back up and growled in anger, raising both arms and firing telekinetic lightning. Vanessa held out her hands, stopping the energy just in front f her. She moved her arms back and fired the electrical energy back at Willow, who narrowly avoided it.

"Oh ho! It seems Willow Anderson was in for a _shock_ there, right Bartholomew?" Port asked his fellow professor.

"Why yes! While Willow's semblance allows her to create and manipulate energy with telekinesis, Vanessa also possesses telekinesis, allowing her to control her daggers and redirect energy projectiles at her, putting them both at a stale mate." Oobleck explained.

I raised both of my pistols and fired electric bolts at Xander, who back flipped a couple of times to avoid the shots, almost falling onto the ground. He took both of his automatic pistols off his back and fired at me, sending dozens of dust bullets per second. I folded the pistols back into my wrists and stopped the bullets with my aura, taking away 5% of my aura. I unsheathed both daggers while he did the same, and I charged at him. We traded several attacks, defending each one with relative ease, more difficult on Xander's part, until I spun and kicked him in the chest with my jet boot, sending him several feet back and draining 30% of his aura. He got back up, shook his head, and pulled a flask from his pocket. He took off the lid and downed the contents, coughing a couple of times as he put the flask away. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you- are you drinking _alcohol_?" I asked, surprised. He just laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"It numbs the pain." He replied, shaking his head. He stood upright, closed his eyes and clasped his hands together and his silver hair glowed. From within his body, seven silver duplicates of him came running at me, exiting from within his body and appearing like reflective shadows. I turned the right dagger into a pistol and shot at one of the silver clones, which disappeared as soon as my shot hit him. However, another clone simply came out of Xander's body and ran towards me, slightly behind the others.

"Well... damn." I said to myself, running away from the silver clones at they chased me. As I ran, I shot backwards, hitting three of the clones, causing them to vanish and three more to appear. I stopped running and forced my arm back, and swung directly at the silver clones, hitting each one in my track. I raised my gun and shot several electric bolts at Xander, who quickly opened his eyes, unclasped his hands and unsheathed his daggers, deflecting each of the electric bolts.

"For a drunk, you fight pretty well." I complimented, holding both of my daggers. Before I could advance, Peter appeared directly in front of me.

"Epsilon, keep him busy and I'll take him out." He ordered quickly and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. I just shook my head with a sigh.

"Alright, then." I said to myself, and attacked. As we traded blows, Peter ran across the stadium and up the destroyed ship, hitting the edge of the beam. He leapt off it and sprinted across the air, going directly in front of the sun. He descended and kicked Xander directly in the face, sending him back. As Xander got back up, Peter kicked him in the chest, knee, stomach and double kicked him in the face, sending him to the edge of the arena with only 20% aura. Peter briefly observed his boot.

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" He asked himself, and kicked at the air. From is boot, a white torpedo came out and flew directly at Xander, hitting him in the chest, knocking him out of the arena and dropping his aura below the safety line. He just looked shocked at what he had just done. "Man, these boots are awesome!"

"And Team UCER gains the advantage!" Oobleck announced over the speakers.

Amber and Umber solidified the metal into the cylinders again and dropped them on their feet, making a metallic shell around their shoes. Amber swung her left leg at Ultra's head, who leaned back to avoid it and tripped her up by swiping his leg under her standing one. Umber lifted her right leg and slammed it down, striking Ultra directly in the chest, sending him to the floor. The twins both synchronised their kick and sent Ultra flying into the air. He unsheathed his machetes and stabbed one of them into the beam on the ship, vaulting himself up onto the top while pulling his machete out. The twins leapt up onto the edge of the beam, Amber with metal gloves and Umber with metal boots. Ultra sheathed his machetes and fired both of his pistols at the girls, which they punched and kicked with their metal limbs to stop the bullets.

The two of them ran towards Ultra, who holstered his pistols and unsheathed his machetes again, spinning them a couple of times in the process. Just as they were about to re-engage in combat, Willow landed between them in front of Ultra, and fired her electrical energy at Amber and Umber. Unable to react in time, the twins were struck and sent across the beam to the very edge, half of their aura's drawn from them.

"I had them." Ultra stated, spinning his right machete. She just laughed.

"Sure you did." She replied with a smile, with quickly fades when Vanessa landed on the beam, holding her arms in a defensive stance. Ultra stepped forward and fired his pistol at Vanessa, who dodged each of the bullets like they were moving.

"Wow. It's just like the Matrix." Ultra complimented. Willow leapt over the android, charged a bolt of energy in her hands and fired it at Vanessa. She crossed her arms and the bolt hit her, leaving her physically unharmed, but lowered her aura to 25%. She narrowed her eyes and drew a revolver from the left side of the inside of her jacket and fired it at Willow. Too slow to react, the bullet struck her in the head, knocking her off the beam and completely draining her aura. "Willow!"

"And it's down to 3-on-3!"

"Alright, enough playing with my food." Ultra said to himself, gritting his teeth. He charged at Vanessa and swung both of his weapons at her, which she narrowly dodged by ducking underneath them. SHe grabbed a pair of daggers and threw them at Ultra, which hit him and passed through his body harmlessly, much to her shock and confusion. She recalled them and held them in her hands defensively as Ultra attacked again. She managed to dodge and deflect each of his attacks, but any harm made to him did nothing to slow him down. He yelled in anger as she dodged another attack, he spun around and elbowed her in the chest, sending her off the beam and into the water.

She got up, soaked all over and glared up at Ultra, who glared at her. Without her realising, Peter ran towards her, leaping into the air with his boots mere feet away from him. Without turning away from Ultra, Vanessa took out her revolver and shot Peter in the head, draining his aura and knocking him out.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like the tables have turned! Team HAUS gains the advantage!"

Amber and Umber slowly got back up, shaking their heads from the disorientation, until the beam they stood on started to shake. They turned and saw Ultra slicing the beam with his machete until it collapsed under it's own weight, falling to the ground. The two huntresses-in-training ran to the highest part of the beam and jumped up to where Ultra was, until they were sent flying to the edge of the shielded arena by a hard punch from Ultra.

"And just like that, UCER regains the upper hand!"

I shot electric bolts into the water where Vanessa was, in hopes to electrocute her aura away. Realising what I was to do, she leapt from the water before the electricity got her and into the desert biome. She grabbed all of her daggers and threw them all at me, which I expertly avoided without a scratch. With a smirk, Vanessa flicked her arms and all of the daggers flew back towards me, which I just avoided. I took off and flew into the air, the daggers just behind me. I flew around the large beam on the ship, scraping against the surface as the daggers implanted into the wooden beam. I landed with a roll and raised my gun again, until I was hit in the forehead by a bullet from Vanessa's revolver, stunning me briefly. I shook my head and left the smooth surface of the Ultramanium metal on my forehead where the bullet hit.

"What... how did?" Vanessa asked, completely shocked. Taking the opportunity, I boosted forward, spun around and kicked her back and into the shield, ending the match.

"And victory goes to Team UCER, who will proceed to the double's round!" Oobleck announced as the crowd cheered. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around to see Ultra, Willow and Peter approaching.

"So, did this go as you planned?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Exactly. This was a good team, better than some other teams from the show, I'm talking to you BRNZ, so we had to eliminate them for the winner of the tournament." Ultra told us.

"Who is the winner?" Willow asked, hands on her hips.

"It's a secret. Also, it hasn't been revealed. And also, fuck Mercury and the rest of them for what they did to Yang, even if it hasn't happened yet, but it has! Sigh... fourth wall..." Ultra said with a sigh. I turned to the other team and saw the four of them approach us, Xander somewhat stumbling from being drunk.

"Good match. Good luck in the doubles." Vanessa said, holding out her hand to me with a smile. I narrowed my eyes slightly and shook it.

"Why not say this to the 'team leader' over there?" I asked, pointing at Ultra.

"Because I've been told about you, Epsilon." Vanessa responded, more seriously.

"Who told you about me?" I asked quietly.

"Your old master and his team." She responded.

"David? How do you even know him, he should be in Vacuo." I stated, and she shook her head.

"He was, but... complications happened. He told me to warn you about them. The Grimbryds. Fight them. Fear them. Or become them." She warned, eyes narrowed to look more serious. I glanced over at the rest of my team and leaned closer to Vanessa.

"Where is David?" I whispered.

"Home." She finished, and departed with her team, giving me one last nod. I nodded back and the four of us left the arena.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "Since we won, who's going to the doubles?"

"Me and you, brother. Probably against another OC team." Ultra confirmed and departed. "Right now, I have to go meet a 'dusty old Qrow', in the words of Ozpin." He stopped. "Oh, by the way, you two can go home now if you want, heck, you can do what you want now. I needed you for the team, but now, there's nothing keeping you here forcefully. If you decide to stay, come see our match, might be fun." The two Inhumans nodded, glanced at each other and exited.

"Huh, didn't know you had a heart." I stated.

"I don't." He deadpanned. "But I do care about them, even if it's minuscule and irrelevant to everything else I care about. Now, to the _Qrowbar_! Get it, Qrow-bar? Crowbar?"

"How much of Yang's personality did you take?" I asked.

"Too much, Epsilon. Too much." He answered, and left for the dock. I sighed and headed for the spectator stands.

 _Guess I'll watch Team RWBY's fight..._

 **After the fight...**

"...iiiiiiiiiis anyone else starving?" Ruby asked, landing from her leap and slouching down from a lack of energy.

"I may have worked up an apatite." Blake confirmed, looking as cool as ever. Until her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

"You much have a _really_ big apatite." I said to the faunus, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss said sarcastically. "Oh, wait."

"Well, there is half a dozen food stands over there. A noodle stand there. A pancake stand being raided by Nora there..." I said, pointing at different places. Ruby put a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." She reassured.

"I was being facetious." Weiss responded.

"Gah! Well if you said you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby asked, raising her arms above her head.

"No, Ruby, she's making a joke." I say, rubbing my eyes due to her lack of understanding Weiss's joke.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang gestured to the noodle stand and we followed. Weiss stopped as her phone rang, showing 'FATHER'. She glared at the name and put her scroll away, declining the call.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." A voice said, holding up Ruby's wallet filled with Lien. I turned and looked at the person who spoke: Emerald Sustrai. I remembered her, back when I was just a pair of goggles on top of David's head. I remember overhearing the conversation with the woman at the CCT, Emerald being one of the people talking. I could never forget her face.

"I heard your teams progressed to the next round too." I heard Emerald say after blanking out part of the conversation.

"You know, I feel like we haven't seen our other team mates." Weiss pointed out.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked. Emerald tilted her head for a second.

"Really well." She said, nodding to herself.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?" Ruby suggested.

"I believe they will be busy." I said, somewhat grimly towards Emerald, getting a brief confused glance from Team RWBY.

"He's right though. Oh yeah, Looks like Merc and I are going to move onto the doubles round. What about you guys?" She asked.

"Me and my brother are going next." I answered vaguely, deliberately leaving out Ultra's name.

"Well, as the leader this team, I thought long and hard about this decision-"

"We put it to a vote." Weiss deadpanned.

"Yes, so, but _I_ decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said nervously.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake answered simply.

"Polar opposites, huh? Fits well." I noted.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss answered with a curtsy.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang responded, smashing her fists together in emphasis, causing Emerald to laugh.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald said with a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't be too confident, if I were you." I warned, Emeralds grin fading slightly.

Mercury. I remembered a Mercury. Mercury Black. On the day of my creation, he duelled against Pyrrha, where he easily forfeit to her after she used her polarity. And he and Emerald were the two who arrested Roman Torchwick, this seems all too... coincidental.

 _I have to tell Ozpin..._

"Have fun!" Ruby yelled as Emerald left to go with Mercury. The five of walked away ad I glanced back at the two kids.

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury asked with a smirk

"I hate most of them." Emerald cringed.

"Most of them?" Mercury raised an eyebrow.

"I just... how can they be so _happy_ all the time!?" She complained, mashing her fingers together angrily.

" _Most_ of them?" Mercury asked again.

"That guy... Epsilon, I think, he's not like them. He acted... almost hostile towards me. You don't think he knows, do you?" She asked nervously.

"How could he? The people at this academy are stupid, they could never figure us out." Mercury stated matter-of-fact.

"But, we should still tell Cinder." She said to him.

"Do what you want. Also, id you get what we want?" Mercury asked.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo. And it's Epsilon and his 'brother', whoever that is." Emerald shrugged it off.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." He stated.

"Best to ask Cinder about the two guys." Emerald said.

"Agreed."

 **Crow Bar...**

Sitting in the bar, a lone hunter downed another shot of alcohol as he waited for the person he was waiting for. Or, at least one of them. He turned around when he heard footsteps and laughing.

"You poor, drunk bastard. I cannot wait to get to know you, you awesome son of a bitch!" Ultra exclaimed, patting Qrow on the back as he took a seat next to him.

"You're Ultra, right?" Qrow asked, a slur in his voice.

"The one and only." He answered easily. "I'll have what this bad-ass is having."

"Ultra, we've got a lot to discuss regarding some very sensitive topics." Qrow said with a whisper. The bartender handed Ultra his drink and he downed it instantly, slamming the drink on the table.

"Alright then, shoot."

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **So, here we are with the start of the canon volume 3! For the first time, I don' know the ending, and with a two week break until episode seven and a Christmas holiday to write, I'll probably catch up soon. As you likely noticed, a noticeable amount of dialogue us used from the episodes to make it easier to write and so it stays close to canon, as it is the golden rule of this story. Also, half of the first episode isn't in this chapter, and will be put in the next, since Episode 2 was a 'lets watch other teams fight' episode, so little for my characters to do than watch. It'll work out, hopefully. Now for the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Falling Down**

 **Author: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil**

 **General Synopsis: When Jaune loses the use of his legs he is faced with the reality that his future dreams of being a Huntsmen may have gone with them. However, Ruby isn't prepared to let him give up as this begins to put a strain on their budding relationship.**

 **And, as always, keep an eye out for chapter twelve and remember to follow, favourite and leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	12. A Secret for A Secret

**Hey everyone, it's Christmas time! So, if I recall, the first story of the Chronicles, A Special Semblance, released almost a year ago. Hey, maybe I'll do something special for the one-year anniversary. Who knows? So, Team UCER defeated Team HAUS in the first round of the tournaments, and now it's time for... probably the most anti-climactic chapter of the story. Not a terrible amount of plot, plenty of exposition though! Everyone loves exposition!**

 **(sigh) Look, just don't get your hopes up this chapter, it'll pick back up again soon. Hopefully...**

 **Chapter Twelve - A Secret for A Secret**

Me and Ruby walked through a forest, the sun beaming down on us as she directed me to an unknown location. She told me that it was 'a secret' and that it was very important to her and for me to go with her. Her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, had escorted us there, but remained relatively quiet. We reached the edge of the cliffs and Taiyang stood back, giving us room. I glanced at Ruby, who had her hood up, and down at the alter a few feet away. At the top was a rose symbol, noticeably similar to Ruby's own emblem, and an inscription beneath it:

 _Summer Rose  
_ _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

"Summer Rose? Your mother?" I asked, and she nodded, looking down at the alter. "Why did you bring me here?" Ruby looked away from the alter and to me.

"Because you've met her before, long before I was born, and i wanted you to see her as she is now." Ruby told me with a sad smile. She looked back at the alter and removed her hood. I glanced at her and remained silent, knowing she wanted to speak alone.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here too! He's, uh, you know... Dad." She said, shrugging with a grin. "He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too." She said sadly. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my team mates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, _odd_ teachers." She turned to me.

"This is Epsilon, I doubt you'd remember, but you've actually met before, right when you started at Beacon Academy too. He used to just live inside a pair of goggles, and you two never interacted, but you will definitely remember David! David... he's Qrow son, just in case you forgot, he went with me to Beacon for the first couple of semesters, joined our team for quite a while, before making his own team and... finding his true love. But... he had to go, along with his team, and I don't know if he'll ever come back. I miss him."

"Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too!" Ruby said with a cheerier expression. "I guess it's like they say: 'like mother, like daughter'! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But, uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow." She stopped when she heard a bark behind her, and turned to see her father with Zwei.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping us both off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. With us luck!" She pulled up her hood again and started walking away, before glancing back at the alter. "It was good to talk." She turned back and looked at me. "You coming?"

"In a minute. I just... need to say a thing or two." I tell her, and turned back to Summer's alter as Ruby walked back to her father. I sighed.

"Summer Rose. It's been a good long time since I last saw you, only a few weeks on my half, but decades for you. I can't really say much to you on my behalf, since we had minor interactions, and only one sided as well. But I have to tell you this: You've met David, and he's a good man, he'll protect your daughter at all costs. That was before he met you. Now, he's stronger, he's more skilled, and he's not willing to let people who he cares about go. But, he doesn't care about Ruby as much as he did. The most important people in his life are his team, his girlfriend, his friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend and a child he brought forward to Beacon by four years. Now, nobody knows David like I do, and I know that he'll never let them three go, but he's willing to lose Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, everyone at Beacon now." I clenched my fist.

"But I wont. I love Ruby and Yang like they are my sisters, the two of them are two of the three most important people in my life, the third being a girl like me. You see, the difference between me and David is that he'll protect what is most important to him at the sacrifice of others. Me, however, I'll protect what is most important to me, but I also protect everyone else. My brother, Ultra, tried to kill everyone at Beacon, including me, but he changed into a psychopath, and I forgave him. Look, Summer, I'm just going to finish on this: Your legacy lives on through Ruby. I will make sure that I will keep her, Yang and their team safe as long as I live. I promise." I knelt down and placed my palm on the alter. "I'll protect what's left of you, Summer Rose." I got back up, gave one last glance at the alter, and ran to catch up to Ruby, a flock of crows leaving the cliff side and in front of the sun.

 **Present Day...**

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang requested, and a 'regular' sized bowl of noodles slid in front of her. Ruby turned to her sisters meal with hungry eyes.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby ordered, and another bowl of equal size slid in front of her, as she clasped her hands together in happiness and excitement.

"What do you have that is suitable for someone who has just had to fight a team of professional hunters and huntresses in training while also making sure that your brother and his unusual friends don't accidentally kill them? I'm quite hungry." I asked. Another bowl of noodles slid in front of me. "Perfect."

"Do you have anything with a low-salt...?" A bowl of noodles slid in front of Weiss before she finished. "Um... okay..."

Blake nodded with a small smile.

The shopkeep nodded back and rushed into the back of his stall, and came back out with a bowl half filled with noddles and half filled with _fish_. Blake stared at the bowl with drool spilling from her mouth and literally her eyes glowed like stars. Weiss summoned her credit card branded with the Schnee Dust Company on it and gave it to the shopkeep.

"Aww, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked ecstatically.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss stated with a hint of joy, which immediately disappeared as Weiss's credit card flew across the stall and dug into the table, the five of us turning back to the angry looking shopkeep pointing at the register which said 'DECLINED'. "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

I watched as Blake discretely dragged her food towards her, her grin progressively getting bigger until the shopkeep grabbed it from her. "Nooo!" She slumped onto the table in defeat as I patted her on the back in pity.

"Maybe I can help?" Pyrrha spoke us as she and the rest of Team JNPR approached us.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled in happiness, raising her arms in the air.

"Aww, you don't have too..." Yang said to the redhead.

"But she could!" Blake exclaimed to Yang.

"Blake, don't worry: I've got this." I said, and handed the shopkeep my telepathic paper. He scanned it on the cash machine and it accepted it.

"Well, you certainly earned this meal after that battle." Pyrrha stated.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked. I sighed and turned to the shopkeep.

"Four more."

 **After the Meal...**

The nine of us sat relaxed in our seats after our meal, most of us satisfied with the noodles (and fish) and... one or two looking ill.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha said enthusiastically as the shopkeep gathered our used bowls at speed beyond the average person... somehow. Nora showed this by giving a strong, hearty belch.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune said weakly, upper body splayed over the table.

"Jaune, what _doesn't_ make you barf?" I asked, and everyone silently agreed with the question.

"Ooh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggested, grinning evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting." Ren said, and turned to Jaune. "But if you feel the urge..."

"Got it." The blonde said with a weak thumbs up.

"Your match begins now, by the way." I told them, knowing from my internal clock.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha acknowledged, getting up from her seat.

"So, you guys think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter who could defeat a robot on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench _five_ of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora stated, gesturing to her team leader.

"Are you going to take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune said lowly and weakly.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora reassured, as the huntress slowly started to loose colour and become grey. "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is:  
\- we lose,  
\- that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures,  
\- our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status,  
\- we won't be able to show our faces in class,  
\- no one will sit with us in the cafeteria,  
\- Ren and I have no parents,  
\- we have no home left to go to!  
\- We'll be officially renamed Team _Lose-iper_!" She finished with a mad laugh that turned into sobs as she slammed her head on the table.

"Yeah... Wait, what?" I asked.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren said, ignoring my question.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well... murderers." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang backed up.

"Let's see." Blake said, counting with her fingers. "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a psychotic, unkillable android, a destructive sociopath..."

"And that's while we were still in training! Oh, _imagine_ what it will be like to graduate!" Ruby cheered.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal..." Weiss mumbled to herself sarcastically. At that point, the intercom went off.

" _Would Team JNPR report to the battlegrounds immediately!_ " Port announced.

"I told-"

" _Yes! Like they were scheduled to. Several. Minutes. Ago!_ " Oobleck finished loudly, causing us all (but me) to wince in pain.

"I told you earlier. I _warned_ you." I told them, rubbing my ears.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha stated. We all got up and went our respective ways.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby yelled to them.

 **Amity Coliseum...**

The five of us walked through the tunnel, me holding a large bucket of popcorn, per Yang's request, and into the stands where the seats were, quietly talking to each other as we readied to watch Team JNPR's match. Behind us, Mercury and Emerald walked out of the same tunnel and walked the opposite direction. As we moved apart, Yang turned and glanced at the pair. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"... there's something I don't trust about them. Especially the girl. She seems too... cheerful around us." Yang said, narrowing her eyes at Emerald.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." I agreed. She turned to me.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Yang interrogated me.

"I'll tell you later, when it's more private." I told her, and she nodded. We took our seats as the fight between our fellow team and the team from Shade began their fight.

 **Crow Bar...**

"What is your favourite fairy tale?" Qrow asked Ultra, as he took a sip from his shot.

"Really, gonna open with this. Fine. I know pretty much every fairy tale ever written, sine I've basically been inside the database of all knowledge. But if I had to pick one... The Tale of the Four Seasons." Ultra told the hunter.

"Well, that's pretty convenient. I guess you know the story." He stated.

"Yeah, some bull about four maidens getting power from some hermit geezer. The four seasons: Spring, Summer, Winter and Autumn. I'm British, so I'm using Autumn, not Fall." Ultra answered.

"What if I told you that those fairy tales were actually real events?" He asked, leaning closer and getting quieter to not get caught by the Bartender.

"I'd believe you." He responded easily.

"Well, they're rea- Wait, really? That easily?" Qrow asked, somewhat surprised.

"Look, there are two reasons why: first off, I'm an android that is made out of an indestructible metal that can mimic the appearance of anyone I touch, so it's not too hard to believe. And secondly, why would you bring it up otherwise?" He asked. Qrow just 'hmm'd' to this.

"Sound logic. Look, your a danger to everyone around you, even to me, which is exactly what I asked you here for. But you need to tell me that you'll keep this a secret." Qrow told him.

"Alright, a secret for a secret: Nobody knows how to kill me, but there is a way I can die. If it ever comes to it, you'll be the only one who can." Ultra told Qrow, who nodded.

"The fall maiden, Amber, has had half of her power taken from her by an unknown assailant. She's in a comatose state, kept alive by Atlas technology provided by Jimmy." Qrow said in a hushed tone.

"Attacked? Aren't maidens supposed to die and their powers pass to the next candidate for the maiden?" The android asked.

"They do. Maiden dies, last thought of a youthful woman is who the next candidate is. So no male maidens and no old hags. This, however, is a first time event: A maiden has _never_ had half of their power taken." He said to Ultra.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Ultra asked, shaking his hand in confusion.

"One second." Qrow said, and looked at the TV, seeing Nora smash her hammer into Team BRNZ, ending the match.

"Huh, those kids weren't half bad." The Bartender stated. Qrow just grunted and took a swig of his drink. He turned and looked at Ultra. "Hey, wasn't your match earlier today?"

"Sure was. You like it?" Ultra asked with a cocky grin.

"Well... it seemed kind of brutal. I mean, congrats for winning, but you were kind of rough against the other team." The Bartender said, somewhat cautiously. Qrow just chuckled.

"Brutality? You think it's bad they did that? A true hunter shows no remorse against their enemies. The Grimm aren't going to, why should you." Qrow told him, and he just went back to cleaning glasses.

"You were saying." Ultra gestured to continue.

"Me, Ozpin, Jimmy, Glynda and the three other academy leaders, we form a group of people who protect the Maidens and kept them a secret to the public. That's why even you don't know much about them. We form a brotherhood of sorts, and I want you to join." Qrow told me.

"Why me? I'm a psychopath, I'm a murderer, I think, and I've mentally damaged your own niece." Ultra asked, getting an annoyed look from Qrow.

"While I am _very_ annoyed at that you did to my niece, you showed me something others cannot do: determination. You literally attacked an academy full of hunters-in-training just to get one girl. That's something that our group needs, but what we don't need is more lack of being discreet." Qrow said angrily.

"Hey, I'm a changed robot now, no more attacking academies to cause mass panic and being all over the news, even though I love attention." Ultra stated, gesturing to himself.

"Don't we all." Qrow agreed. They turned to the Bartender when he whistled.

"Now that was a match!" He cheered as Sun and Neptune danced on the screen in victory.

"Heh, that was a _mess_!" Qrow stated with a slur in his voice.

"Come on man! So far the only match you liked was his and his teams, and that was ages ago. What fight are you here for?" The Bartender asked, looking away as Ultra glared at him. At that point, Qrow glanced behind him as a small, delicate ship flew past the bar from a distance, with elegant ribbons behind it.

" _That_ one." He said simply, downing his drink and slamming it on the table, followed by a couple of lien cards. "Happy Vytal Festival!" He finished and left the bar with a stumble.

"I... better go make sure he doesn't, you know... die. But he won't, canon character and all." Ultra said, and quickly left with his black coat lifting in the air as he ran to catch up with Qrow.

"So, decided to come along?" Qrow asked.

"One more question, before I agree to this 'brotherhood'." Ultra said, and Qrow raised an eyebrow. "How the hell are you going to fight Winter Schnee when you're barely able to walk."

"I'm not gonna fight her." Qrow said, and pushed a finger on Ultra's chest. " _You_ are." Ultra grinned in anticipation.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Alright, so this chapter didn't go horribly bad, thank god. Yes, the Epsilon side of the story was almost identical to the main story, but it's meant too. I'll change it more later on, but for now, plot is plot. Ultra will have equal amount of plot with Epsilon, maybe even more depending on how the canon story goes. Let's just say this is how it will work: Epsilon sticks with Team RWBY and other students at Beacon. Ultra sticks with Qrow and the Brotherhood and the story of the maidens. If their paths cross again outside of fighting in the tournament, that is entirely determined by the story's plot. Now, for the ever-present story recommendation:**

 **Name: Prove Me Wrong**

 **Author: Sachiel21**

 **General Synopsis: A series of related one shots in chronological order of Blake and Yang's relationship as they grow closer together. Bumblebee fluff. First fanfic ever. Rating may change later.**

 **As always, follow, favourite, leave review, see you in thirteen.**


	13. Family Feud

**Wow, it's chapter 13, nobody saw that coming! So, Ultra's part of the Brotherhood, and Epsilon's... not really doing much. Just watching the tournament unfold and hanging out with Team RWBY. Look, I know he ain't doing much, but canon is canon. But hey, everyone likes Ultra, right, breaking the fourth wall is funny, right. Right!**

 **Chapter Thirteen - Family Feud**

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled to Neptune as Dew, Nebula and Gwen all aim their weapons at him, ready to attack.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune ordered as Sun leapt out of the water biome. Neptune unfolded his weapon into the trident form and carefully tip-toed towards the water, much to Sun's annoyance. He plunged the electrical trident into the water and electrocuted the water, draining Dew's, Nebula's and Gwen's aura and ending the match.

" _And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the double round!_ " Port declared and turned to his fellow professor. " _You know what I call that victory?_ "

" _Shocking?_ " Oobleck joked.

" _No, well earned. What you said is stupid._ " Port scolded as Oobleck frowned.

Ruby leaned back into her seat and sighed heavily. "Aww, that was so close!"

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang cheered. Blake looked down at the arena and blushed when Sun gave her a wink with a double-gun gesture.

"Emphasis on 'dork'." Blake pointed out, hiding her blush. Yang elbowed me and chuckled knowingly, making me sigh.

"Yes, Yang, I saw it too." I muttered. I suddenly think back to the beacon prom. _Man, I almost forgot about that..._

" _That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum **IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!**_ " Oobleck told the audience as we all covered our ears from the loud pitched noise.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang said, and the five of us left to go meet with Team SSSN. Weiss looked up to the sky through the open ceiling of the Coliseum and froze at the sight of an overhead ship. Ruby, not paying full attention, walked into the back of Weiss.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ruby asked awkwardly. Weiss's expression changed to a surprised, happy, anxious and sad face.

"She's here!" The heiress ran off past me, Blake and Yang, Ruby soon following after her. The three of us just looked at them, confused.

"Um, what are they doing?" Yang asked awkwardly.

"I don't really know. I heard Weiss sounding... I don't know. Happy?" I asked myself. Blake looked up at the sky and saw the ship.

"Weiss probably spotted that ship. I believe it belongs to Winter." Blake stated.

"Who's Winter?" Yang asked.

"Yang, that's Weiss's sister." I told her.

"Wait, Weiss has a sister!?" Yang exclaimed. I just rubbed my eyes frustratingly.

"Yang, she's told you dozens of times. Do you really not care or do you just forget that easily?" I asked, surprised. Yang just turned away, blushing lightly.

"... Both..." Yang admitted. I sighed.

"I'm going after them. Ruby will probably do something to anger one of the Schnee sisters." I told them and ran to catch up to the two.

"Really, Yang?" Blake deadpanned. Yang just huffed annoyingly and walked out of the stands with Blake.

 **Beacon Academy...**

Weiss jogged up to the edge of Beacon docks where the ship she spotted earlier hovered, Ruby just behind her with me just beside her.

"Weiss! What's the big deal!? Who is it? Who is _she_!?" Ruby asked multiple times, gesturing to the woman who just exited the ship.

"Winter." Weiss said simply, smiling a little.

"Umm..." Ruby thought who 'Winter' was.

"It's her sister." I whispered to her, and she widened her eyes.

"Wait... Your _sister_?" Ruby asked confusingly as Winter stood outside the ship, glancing around Beacon.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled, slightly surprising Ruby. I leant over to Ruby

"Ruby, how did you forget about Weiss's _sister_!?" I whisper-yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'vebeenrunningandI'mallconfusedaboutwhyWeissishappyorshowinganyemotionatall!" Ruby quickly explained, closing her eyes in fear. I thought for a second what she said, and just sighed.

"Ruby, I'm not mad. Man, you and Yang are so similar." I said, waling towards Weiss and Winter, Ruby following just behind me.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed, but froze. "Oh... your presence honors us." Weiss said more politely with a curtsies.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different." Winter said to herself, walking towards her sibling as me and Ruby approached.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said nervously. Weiss sighed and went to punch Ruby, but instead fell to the floor as I punched her before she could hurt Ruby. I coughed and turned to Winter.

"Hello, my name is Epsilon Xiao Long." I said to the woman, holding out my hand. She smiled lightly and shook it.

"Greeting, Epsilon, it's nice to finally meet in person." Winter said.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Atlas specialists know a lot of things, including advanced artificial intelligence inside synthetic human bodies. I've known about Epsilon here for about a month now." Winter explained. Ruby looked confused.

"She's _really_ smart, so she knows what I am." I simplified, getting a satisfied 'hmm' from Ruby. Weiss got back up, rubbing her forehead.

"Dunce." She muttered at me angrily. Her mood turned positive as she turned back to Winter. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked with enthusiasm.

" _Classified_." Winter said, more emphasis in her voice.

"Of course." She said, understanding, with a small smile. Ruby looked around pensively in silence.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby said.

"Awkward..." I said with a high pitch.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss exploded with excitement, greatly scaring me and Ruby, "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's... _bureaucracy_." Winter interrupted. "That's not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss apologised, lowering her head in shame.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter scolded. "Bit it appears I have no choice."

"To be fair, they did win their fight. Even if it was a little showboating." I told the elder Schnee.

"Exactly. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed." Winter said, making Weiss cringe a little. "Leave us." The two AK-200's took _two_ steps back. I looked at them confused.

"That's 'leave us'? They're right there!" I exclaimed, gesturing at the AK's.

"How have you been?" Winter asked her younger sibling in a warmer tone, ignoring my question.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very to ranking in our sparring class, bar Epsilon." Weiss muttered the last part to herself. "And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Weiss was cut off as Winter hit her over the head with a loud slap, causing a large bump on Weiss's head. "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss gestured to said girl.

"Thanks Weiss." I said coldly.

"You _punched_ me thirty seconds ago." Weiss glared at me.

"You tried to hit Ruby!" I argued.

"Heh, boob." Ruby giggled as she pushed the bump back into Weiss's head.

"I see." Winter said and turned to Ruby. "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby thanked, greatly surprising me.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter thanked.

"Don't say that! The WhiteRose fan's take it too seriously!"

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court!" Ruby said, attempting to curtsy and almost falling over. I grabbed her to stop her from falling and helped her up as she laughed nervously.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. And a psychopath. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter suggested.

"A psychopath?" I asked.

"Really!?" Weiss asked loudly over my question.

"Yes." She said as she and Weiss walked towards Beacon, the AK's following behind them. "I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable." Weiss informed her.

" _Bunk beds_?" Winter asked, confused.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." Ruby paused with her hand on her head. "Juncture!" She looked up at me as I shook my head.

"Nice try, Ruby." I said, laughing slightly to myself, making her pout.

"Shut up! I got nervous." She muttered. I just grinned at I rubbed my eyes, holding back laughter. Behind the AK's following the Schnee sisters, Qrow and Ultra watched as they headed towards Beacon.

"You stay here, you're too drunk. I've got this." Ultra assured, unsheathing his right machete. Qrow just gave a half-hearted thumbs up before taking out his flask and taking another gulp of alcohol. Ultra sneaked behind the two AK-200's and stabbed his machete through one of their chests. He ripped the head off the other one and threw it at the Schnee siblings. "Hey!"

The two girls turned around and saw Ultra holding one of the bodies easily in one arm. Winter glared at him and Weiss widened her eyes in surprise. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, _Ice Bitch_." He threw the body at them, landing at their feet. The remaining AK-200's all raised their guns and aimed them at Ultra.

"Halt!" Winter ordered. Weiss was too afraid to talk. Ultra turned to Winter's ship.

"I spotted that ship heading towards Beacon. Guess you're here too." Ultra stated.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter also stated. Ultra squinted at her, pretending he didn't notice.

"Really, I didn't notice. I guess I was yelling at the _other_ Ice Bitch." Ultra looked at Weiss with a wink. She immediately hid behind one of the AK-200's.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." Winter told him.

"I don't give a fuck. Those feeble excuses for robots are nothing but garbage compared to, I don't know, _sentient_ garbage." He said to the Schnee.

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Ultra_." Winter said, stepping towards him.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked, poking her head out from behind the robot.

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think your so special, don't you?" Qrow asked, stepping, or more _stumbling_ , out of the crowd of people. "Knowing about AI's doesn't make you any better than anyone else around here.

"Qrow." Winter said coldly. "It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of _sellouts_. Just like your boss." Qrow said to her.

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter warned.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow said angrily.

"He what? That bastard!" Ultra yelled, clenching his fist.

"How _dare_ you say that about the General, you AI abomination!" Winter yelled back, drawing her rapier. Qrow reached for his for his scythe, but Ultra stops him.

"Not a fucking chance. You're drunk off your ass, you'll probably kill her quickly. She doesn't deserve something that merciful for what she said." Ultra said, reaching down to the fallen AK-200 to pull out his machete. He swung it a few times in his hand and pointed it at Winter.

"You're move, Schnee."

Winter sped forward, aiming her rapier at Ultra and stabbed him multiple times in the body and once through the eyes. Ultra just sighed as the holes in his body instantly fixed themselves as Winter watched in horror.

"You think you know me. You don't know a _thing_ about me." Ultra spun and swung his machete down at Winter, who leapt backwards and readjusted herself to a ready stance. Ultra held his machete and aimed it towards Winter, who moved her rapier in the way, causing sparks from the contact between them. Ultra grinned and swung his machete at her neck, which she back flipped out of the way to avoid. Ultra swung three more times and Winter avoided the three by dodging. Ultra swung again and Winter stopped the blow with her rapier, glaring at Ultra. Qrow took out his folded scythe and attacked Winter, pushing Ultra back.

"Qrow, you dumb bastard, what are you doing!?" Ultra yelled. He ignored and continued attacking. The two traded attacks, blocking each others attacks as me and Ruby approached Weiss.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Ultra and some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss exclaimed.

"He what!?" I yelled.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- _That is my Uncle!_ "

"What?!" Weiss yelled confused.

" **KICK HER BUTT, UNCLE QROW!** " Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ultra, what are you doing!?" I yelled at the other AI.

"She called AI's abominations!" He yelled. I widened my eyes in shock and narrowed them.

"Take her head off, Ultra!" I cheered. Weiss looked at me and Ruby in surprise.

"Uh... Teach them respect, Winter!" Weiss yelled.

Qrow sliced at Winter, who dodged the attack and slammed the back of her rapier in his face, knocking him back and disorienting him. He growled in anger and charged, but Ultra stopped him.

"Stop. Attacking. You. Drunk. Bastard." Ultra said slowly. He turned to Winter, unsheathed his right machete and attacked her at super human speed as she did the same, attacking so fast it was barely noticeable. Mercury walked through the crowd and stopped at the sight of Ultra and Winter fighting. He ran off from the battle and back into Beacon.

Ultra continued his violent assault at Winter, slamming his machete against her rapier, scratching and denting it. As they moved up the path, Winter slashed her rapier across his face, cutting a deep gash from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. He grinned smugly as it instantly repaired itself and swung his machete down at her. Winter summoned a glyph on the floor and jumped back, Ultra hitting the glyph with his weapon and causing a large explosion. She landed off the path with a smug smile, which immediately faded as Ultra jumped at her and sliced at her, missing and slicing the column next to her, making it fall from the lack of support.

Ultra sliced at her a couple more times, and she was forced to fall back, jumping onto the platform that used to be a column and leaping off that before Ultra threw the machete into the platform. He ripped it out of the platform and sheathed it, chasing after the Schnee. She jumped dozens of feet into the air and landed onto a metal beam. Winter immediately jumped off it as Ultra shot it with his pistol, holstering it back on his waist. She stabbed her rapier into the stone structure surrounding the outside of Beacon and glared down at Ultra, who angrily growled at her and chased.

She ran up the wall of the structure, dodging bullets from Ultra as he ran from the ground. Winter jumped down the other side of the wall and onto the large curve of the structure, running with her rapier pointed behind her. Ultra continued shooting at her, getting more and more frustrated as he continued missing the shots. He jumped hundreds of feet up and onto the other side of the arc shaped structure to be at the same level as Winter. He fired a few more shots and she continued evading them.

Ultra, fed up with not being able to kill her, threw a red dust crystal across the structure, landing right in front of Winter. Ultra shot it and caused a large red dust explosion, covering the surrounding area with red smoke. He released the clip from the gun and reloaded it, cocked it and holstered the gun. He narrowed his eyes at the red smoke, looking to see if Winter was a pile of ash.

Much to his annoyance, Winter shot out of the smoke, yelling angrily and aiming her rapier directly at Ultra's head. "Why won't you just fucking die! I know you're canon, but come on!". Ultra sighed in annoyance and unsheathed his right machete, holding it in front of him to defend her attack. She twisted the hilt of her rapier and a smaller one appeared, which she grabbed in her other hand. Ultra cocked an eyebrow and unsheathed his other machete, holding them both in front of him with a grin. She collided into him, causing the structure beneath them to crack and collapse, sending them both into the ground and causing a small crater.

The two immediately started attacking again, Winter with new found determination to kill the unkillable AI. She stabbed both rapier's forward, yelling in fury, sending him flying back. He stabbed his machete into the ground to slow himself down, causing a long crack along the ground, soon pulling it out of the ground and holding the two machete's in front of him, grinning. Winter held out her small rapier and spun it a few times, making it bigger and stabbed it into the ground, making a large glyph beneath her. She summoned a flock of white, miniature Nevermore's which flew directly at Ultra. He swung both his machete's at the flock, destroying them before they hit them.

Winter knelt with a smug smile as more and more Nevermore's flew at Ultra, thinking she had overpowered him. He threw both his machete's at her, one of them slicing her left cheek and the other slicing her upper left arm, forcing her to stop the glyph angrily. Winter and Ultra glared at each other. Winter narrowed her eyes and frowned angrily and formed a glyph behind her. Ultra reached for her pistols, but was stopped by Qrow.

"I've got this." He said. He took out his folded scythe and the clockwork started spinning, causing it to separate at several parts, turning into the scythe mode. Winter spun around and the glyph got bigger and brighter, Qrow looked behind her and smirked, folding his scythe and putting it behind him again.

"You fucking tease." Ultra complained as Winter looked at the hunter curiously. He just slumped slightly and used his finger to dare her to come forward. She widened her eyes in fury and yelled, propelling herself forward screaming in rage. Her blade was mere inches from his throat when Ultra unsheathed his machete, ready to block the attack.

"SCHNEE!"

Winter froze, her rapier almost at Qrow's neck, with Ultra's machete against her neck. She turned around and saw Ironwood standing there with Penny behind him, curiously looking at the three in front of her. Winter immediately lowered her weapons and turned to Ironwood, addressing him.

"General Ironwood, sir!" She said clearly, showing full respect to her superior.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked angrily, approaching Winter.

"They started the altercation, sir!" She informed him.

"Bullshit! _She_ stabbed me through the head before _I_ even took out my weapon." Ultra yelled, making Winter cringe. He looked at Ultra briefly before turning to Winter.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked her, and she looked down in shame, knowing he was technically right. "And you two." Qrow and Ultra glanced at each other and pointed at themselves in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?" He asked Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow pointed out.

"I-"

"Now, now, everyone." Ozpin interrupted Ironwood as he and Glynda walked up the path to where they were. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, I believe it's an Elysium team fight, that I can assure has better seats... and popcorn."

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda ordered as Ozpin swirled his coffee. "We will take care of this mess." She glared at the three who caused the issue.

"Let's go." Ironwood ordered. He and Winter began to leave, Penny turning around to wave at Ruby, but looked slightly confused at the lack of me. At that moment, she was pulled off by someone and into the crowd. She turned to find me, who had dragged her away.

"Salutations, Epsilon!" She greeted, pulling me into a strong hug. I chuckled and hugged her back, letting her go after a few seconds. "It's good too see you again."

"Yeah, I'm glad this time you're not saving me from a murderous robot." We both laughed lightly. "I have something important to tell you, Penny."

"Okay, but you must be quick, or General Ironwood will notice I've disappeared." Penny told me.

"Right. To put it simply: Ultramega made a new body which looks just like us, but is made of recreating, indestructible metal nanobots, so he cannot die. He... lose his mind. I mean, he's completely insane. But, he's not our enemy anymore." I explained to her.

"So, he's our friend?" Penny asked hopefully.

"A friend is a _long_ stretch. At most, we don't kill each other anymore. We did fight together in a match earlier. Did you see?" I asked her.

"Absolutely! You were amazing in that fight. Congratulations on your victory!" Penny said happily.

"Thank you, Penny. Now, I'm just warning you to be cautious with Ultra. I don't know if he'll try and talk to you, but be careful if you do. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said to her.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you for the concern though. I regret that I must go now." Penny said with a small frown.

"It's alright Penny, I'll come see your next match and see you afterwards." I told her, and she grinned.

"Thank you, Epsilon! I'll see you at a later time." She finished with another hug and departed with a wave. I waved back and left the crowd, approaching my psychopathic brother.

"Hey, did you see that fight? I was so awesome!" Ultra exclaimed, raising his arms in victory.

"It was okay, but you almost killed one of the most powerful people in Remnant." I scolded him.

"I wish I had. I can't though, she's canon." Ultra said sadly.

"Uncle Qrow!" We both turned to see Ruby jump onto Qrow's arm, who held her up as she swung from his arm. "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" She asked, moving closer to him with a large grin.

"Nope." He grinned, rubbing her hair. I turned to Ultra as he looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It's too adorable to watch, it hurts." Ultra said, rubbing his eyes.

"Qrow!" Ozpin yelled, Qrow dropping his niece onto the ground as Glynda fixed the damage Ultra caused. "A word please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby discreetly.

"Why? You didn't do anything badly?" Ruby pointed out. "But... you did attack a Schnee."

"Yeah, I did." He said, winking at her and bumping fists. "Catch ya later, kid." He walked off.

"So, he get's sent with Ozpin, but he get's off stot-free!?" Weiss exclaimed, pointing at Ultra.

"Hey, if the man doesn't want me to go, I won't go." Ultra reasoned.

"And you too, Ultra." Ozpin said without looking at him.

"Fuck! Well, I'm dead. Nice knowing you all." Ultra saluted and walked off.

"He's insane." I said.

"He's a psycho." Weiss said.

"He's a big bully!" Ruby said.

"I heard that!" Ultra yelled back at Ruby, making her jump behind Epsilon to protect herself. Ultra rolled his eyes and caught up to Ozpin. "Ozpin! Huge fan, glad to finally meet you."

"Ultra Mega." Ozpin said, looking at the AI. He took a sip of coffee and examined the android standing before him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Me? I don't fear anything. If anything, fear fears me." Ultra boasted. Ozpin just smirked and took a sip of coffee, walking ahead slightly. Ultra looked at him, confused, his attention caught as Qrow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ultra, it's been nice knowing you. But you're a dead man." Qrow said, patting his shoulder and walking off with his hands in his pocket. Ultra looked at the group ahead of him.

"Help me."

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Wow, this definitely went on longer than expected. I opted to take out the meeting in Ozpin's office and put it in the next chapter as this one is long enough without it. I'm wondering how people feel between the interactions between Penny and Epsilon, seeing as they are two very unique individuals, and essentially two third of a species. I hope it goes well, because their interactions will happen often, seeing as Penny is one of the people I put on the front of this Fanfiction. So, you know she's important, but more on that later. Right now is story recommendations:**

 **Name: The Red Knight**

 **Author: GrimmLocke420**

 **Genre: Jaune and Ruby were finally dating after putting their awkward demeanour aside for once. Their newfound relationship will have obsticals along the way but they will always find ways to express their affections for each other.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading chapter thirteen.**


	14. Let's see what really happened

**Hey loyal viewers, it's the fourteenth chapter! So, quick recap of last time, Ultra essentially had a fight-to-the-death with Winter, only to be stopped by Ironwood. And he doesn't look happy. And Epsilon's here too! So, without much more to say, let's roll on to chapter fourteen!**

 **Chapter Fourteen - Let's see what really happened**

Winter paced back and fourth in Ozpin's office, the hours passed since her fight with Qrow... and _Ultra_. She had been informed about Ultra's existence not long after he attacked Beacon, and had an instant disliking of him, for two main reasons: he tried to kidnap her sister, and she sees him as a major threat, even if others don't. She continued pacing, Ironwood waiting in the room with his arms crossed. They both turned to the elevator to see it open, revealing a neutral Ozpin and Glynda, a smirking Qrow and a nervous and annoyed Ultra.

"What were you two thinking?!" Winter yelled, taking a few steps towards them as they exited the elevator.

"If you two were my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood declared, raising and clenching his fist in emphasis.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow stated, taking out his flask.

"If I were one of your men, I'd probably shoot _you._ " Ultra grumbled, looking at Ironwood.

"While I wouldn't _condone_ their behaviour, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda said to Winter.

"Qrow was drunk, and Ultra's a _psychopath_!" Winter exclaimed.

"He's _always_ drunk!" Glynda stated, and they all turned to Qrow, who was drinking from his flask. He widened his eyes when he was noticed and stopped, awkwardly lowering his flask. Ozpin stated at Qrow in shock from behind his desk, then sighing and sitting down.

"You should have seen you face." Ultra giggled under his breath, getting a glare from everyone but Qrow. Ozpin sighed again, turning back to Qrow.

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood said angrily.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy_!" Qrow shot back.

" _General_." Winter corrected him with a low, angry tone.

"Shut the fuck up, Schnee." Ultra complained. "Let the man talk."

" _What_ did you just say to me!?" Winter demanded, reaching for her rapier, but stopped herself with a sigh.

"You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling _you_ , our enemy is here." Qrow finished. Ironwood walked over to Ozpin's desk and leant against it.

"We know." He stated, looking at Ultra. Ultra raised an eyebrow and looked behind him for someone else Ironwood was referring too.

All that was there was a wall.

"Wait, are you referring me?" He asked, pointing to himself innocently.

"Your _an_ enemy in my eyes. There are others, but we know." Ironwood explained.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out here risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow yelled, annoyed.

"Qrow-"

"Communications a two-way street, pal." Qrow interrupted Ironwood, pulling out his scroll. "You see this? That's the _SEND_ button!"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter stated.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow also stated, pointing at the Schnee. "Seriously, who invited her?" There was a moment of silence until Ironwood spoke up.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." He said calmly.

"But sir!" Winter said, surprised.

"Winter. _Leave_." Ironwood ordered.

"Then why is _he_ here!? He's nothing but a threat to us all!" Winter exclaimed, pointing at the android.

"What the fuck did you just say to me!?" Ultra demanded, walking towards the Schnee.

"Ultra!" Ozpin yelled, making Ultra stop instantly through sheer fear.

"Ultra is here because we _need_ him. He has the intelligence, skill and brutality to help us fight against the real enemy out there. Ultra is dangerous, we know that, and our enemies will know that. That's why I asked for him to be here." Qrow told the room.

Winter, somewhat unsatisfied with the answer, turned to Ironwood and saluted. "Yes sir." She turned and left, giving Ultra a dirty look as he flashed her a cheeky grin. She walked away in disgust, entered the elevator and turned back to the group as it closed.

"Go on." Ironwood gestured to Qrow.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow told them, talking out his flask and taking another drink.

"Ha! Told you, it's Autumn, not Fall! Damn Americans and you're alternative words."

"What?" Glynda asked, surprised.

"And of course, you can't hear me. Whoop-de- _fucking_ -do." Qrow lowered his flask and turned to the remaining people in the group.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or... whatever Ultra is. The people in this room, the leaders of the other three academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow exclaimed, walking up to Ironwood. "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

"Top. Quality. Writing."

Ironwood stared down Qrow and placed is scroll on Ozpin's desk. "Discreet wasn't working." The room projected a hologram of Vale, Beacon, the Amity Colosseum and the Atlesian fleet, which he gestures too. "I'm here because _this_ is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the _real_ fight that's in front of us!" Qrow yelled.

"And I am grateful." Ironwood stated.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow joked darkly.

"The people of Vale need someone to protect them; someone who would _act_. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood declared, looking at the hologram of his fleet.

"You're a fucking idiot." Ultra said, getting everyone's attention. "You think that... _they_ are afraid of _that_ fleet? I've attacked Beacon with your fleet in eyes sight, where were they to defend this academy? I forgot to write them in, that's why. I've got an army of robots that would dwarf this army in terms of fire power, will they still be willing to fight? I could take on your army alone and leave without a _scratch_. If what Qrow says is true, these enemies _are_ fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin spoke up, rising from his seat. "A _guardian_ is a symbol of comfort. But an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind..." Ozpin gestures to the hologram. "'If this is the size of our defences, then what are we expecting to fight?'"

Ironwood glared at everyone in the room, sighed and walked forward, picking up his scroll. Ultra saw as the screen on the scroll flashed a Black Queen. "So then, what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian."

"Well... it's been nice speaking with you all... but I _really_ have to get to my next match..." Ultra said, taking steps towards the elevator.

"I'm no fool, Ultra. Your match isn't for some time, so you have no reason to leave." Ozpin stated with a small smirk.

"Well, I have a home, those two Inhumans will likely do something dumb and there's that fucking mutt I have to go see. I'm busy." Ultra reasoned.

"Qrow may get let off this time, but you still attacked Winter Schnee, something that would likely lead to your death... _if_ it was possible to kill you. So, we'll just have to do the next best thing." Ozpin reached into his desk and pulled out a small device.

"What is that?" Ultra asked, getting slightly more scared.

"Now, we can't have you just walking around without knowing where you are, you could do anything. I need to make sure my students stay safe, along with the students from the other academies." Ozpin explained, and attached the device to Ultra's right wrist.

"You're putting a tracking device on me!?" Ultra yelled in surprise.

"Let me make this clear, I'm only going to say this once: If you move more than 50 feet from me, Qrow, Ironwood or Glynda, I will be alerted of this and I'll make sure that the rest of your immortal life is spend in torture and boredom." Ozpin threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Ultra, he may just look like some old man, but I respect him. You don't want to go against him." Qrow warned, taking another sip from his flask.

"This is fucking bullshit! You're literally keeping me on a chain. An _electrified_ chain." Ultra complained. "What about Willow and Peter?"

"I assure you they will be fine. They're stronger than I believe they are, and than you do too. I'll make sure to inform them of this... predicament." Ozpin assured.

"... fine. But I'm staying with Qrow, at least I can have a shred of fun. Ironwood's boring, Glynda's a girl and you're... _terrifying_." Ultra stated.

"Very well. You may leave." Ozpin said, and Qrow and Ultra left. Ozpin lay back on his chair and took a sip of coffee.

"Works every time."

 **The Next Day...**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby yelled as she played her game.

"You're nothing but talk, kid!" Qrow yelled back.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"You can win, Qrow!" I cheered.

"Shut up! I'm trying to work!" Ultra complained, looking a his scroll.

" _SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!_ " The game announced, Qrow with a victorious grin and Ruby lowered her head in shame.

"Ouch." Yang said awkwardly.

"And by the way, don't _ever_ call me _old_." Qrow threatened playfully.

"My turn!" Yang yelled, pushing her sister out of the way and grabbing her scroll to play the game. The two began their game.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby reminded excitedly.

"Working!" Ultra yelled.

"Right, right... I stopped in a small community roughly halfway between Vale and Vacuo. As soon as I arrived, I knew something was off." Qrow started.

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked, excitement in her voice.

"I needed information, the support tower for the CCT had been disrupted and I was sent to find out what was wrong. Tired from fighting Grimm along the way, I decided to start my check on the tower the next day, staying at the town's tavern for the night first. The place was full of lowlifes, thugs, simple citizens of the community and even a couple of hunters I had met once or twice in the past. And that's when it happened." Qrow stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" Yang asked, focusing on the game.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Qrow joked, getting a pillow thrown a his face by Ultra.

" _SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!_ " The game announced again.

"You are the _worse_!" Yang yelled in frustration. Me, Qrow and Ruby laughed at Yang's anger.

"My turn!" I pushed Yang out of the way to end Qrow's victory streak.

"By the way, what Qrow says is important for later, not just a random change."

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked cheekily.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool." Qrow said, waving the question off.

"Not all of us got off scot-free." Ultra muttered.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Ultra pulled up his right sleeve, showing the tracking device.

"Ozpin's put my on a leash, and not in a sexual way. I'm trapped at Beacon, and I basically have to stay by Qrow's side the entire time." Ultra complained, looking back at his scroll.

"Maybe it's better off. You are quite... dangerous..." Ruby stated. Ultra mockingly put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Ultra said sarcastically. "But your right, I _am_ dangerous. I did kidnap the heiress after all, and me and and Yang have had some good times in the past."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Yang said coldly.

"I don't expect you too. I know what you know, you'll probably never forgive me." Ultra stated, looking back at his scroll.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off the game.

"Looking at the match Coco and Yatsuhashi vs Emerald and Mercury. Some of it seems off..." He muttered, watching the match.

" _Damn!_ " Coco yelled, looking for Emerald in the forest. " _Watch out, she's in the trees!_ " She yelled to seemingly no one. The buzzer went off in the arena.

" _Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!_ " Port announced.

" _What!_ " Coco yelled, cautiously looking around the arena. Emerald sneaked up behind her and knocked her into the centre of the arena, ending the match.

"It looks off. Something I'm missing..." Ultra said to himself, fiddling with he filters on his screen.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Ruby asked her Uncle. "I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... _ever_." The fierce game between me and Qrow continued, as I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Qrow explained.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaah, I get that. Ruby said, laughing. "We're pretty much pros, too."

"Oh, really?" Qrow dared.

"Yeah, we all totally saved Vale." I told the hunter.

"Read the news sometime." Yang joked.

"Funny, because _I_ heard that Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you lot and my son _almost_ managed to stop a train." Qrow stated, grinning as he beat me in the game, much to my annoyance. "But they don't give out medals for _almost_."

"They do, and it's called _silver_!" Ruby shot back resolutely.

"Actually, gold can be second if platinum is first." Ultra stated correctly.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick! He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since That's basically a bounty mission!" Yang exclaimed.

"Just gonna ignore me than. Well, fuck you then."

"Sure, you may be acting like Hunters and Huntresses, but you're not _thinking_ like one." Qrow said to us. "You really think four girls and an android can end all crime in the Kingdom?"

"I mean, I _did_ until you said that..." Ruby said awkwardly, tapping her fingers together.

"Crime did rise because of Ultra, but we stopped him, I haven't seen much crime since then though." I told him.

"Violence hasn't just dropped since Roman got nabbed and Ultra turned to our side; it's stopped, _completely_. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots." Qrow said, more seriously.

"So, a Hydra. Hail Hydra!"

"That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal skull of his." Qrow finished.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with think metal heads." I said, mocking offence.

"You... know the General?" Yang asked after glancing to Ruby.

"Hey, I know everyone to some extent, including everyone at that place I stayed earlier. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Qrow said proudly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a photo of his old team. "Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Wait, what the fuck is Team STRQ!?" Ultra yelled, completely confused. "What ever happened to QRTS!?"

"Yeah... I'm confused..." I agreed.

"You lot also look like ass holes." Ultra grumbled confusingly.

"Hey, we look good! And I have a number of _inappropriate_ stories to back that up!" Qrow said with confidence and proud in his voice, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He glanced at Yang, who was staring at the face of Rave Branwen, and put the picture away. "But, I'll save them for when you're older."

"Oh, gross!" Ruby recoiled in disgust, causing me to chuckle at her innocence. Qrow got up and started to walk out.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging around with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." He joked, reaching the door. He stopped and turned to Ruby, Yang and myself. "Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go... And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. That's what David understood, which is why he and his team left. You three, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you _never_ stop moving forward."

"Had to reference Monty, bring tears back to my eyes. If I could cry. Hey, wait up, I don't want Ozpin to torture me!" Ultra quickly got up and followed Qrow as he left the room. "Oh, brother, remember our fight is just after Penny's."

"Got it." I said with a nod, and he left.

 **Epilogue...**

Ultra finished with the filters on his scroll and watched the match with Coco and Yatsuhashi vs Emerald and Mercury.

"Let's see what _really_ happened." Ultra said to himself.

" _Damn!_ " Coco yelled, looking for Emerald in the forest.

" _Coco!_ " 'Yatsuhashi' called out to Coco, walking towards her.

" _Watch out, she's in the trees!_ " She yelled to her team mate. The buzzer went off in the arena.

" _Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!_ " Port announced.

" _What!_ " Coco yelled, cautiously looking around the arena. Emerald sneaked up behind her and knocked her into the centre of the arena, ending the match.

"You sneaky bitch, I've _fucking_ got you." He muttered to himself proudly, putting his scroll away.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Alright, so I apologize for the very boring chapter. The chapter is literally just exposition from Ultra and some scenes with Epsilon, the rest just following the plot. Don't worry, next chapter will have Ultra and Epsilon fighting a new OC doubles, which I am _very_ excited for, since I didn't make them! You'll find out more next chapter in the, hopefully, insane and destructive fight. And onto the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Ninja In Love**

 **Author: LaughingLefou**

 **General Synopsis: Jaune never really considered Blake to be a close friend. Sure, she was still a friend in general, but they never really interacted closely with each other. However, after an embarrassing secret of his is revealed to the Faunus, Jaune is starting to wonder if he preferred it that way... (Rated M just to be on the safe side.)**

 **And, as you all know, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next, action packed, chapter!**


	15. The Doubles Round

**What's up, it's chapter fifteen! So, it feels like it's been a long time since chapter 14, but realistically it's only been a week, so there's that. Well, this chapter is the 2v2 fight between Epsilon and Ultra against (spoiler) and (spoiler). Don't worry, it wont take long to find out who they are. But before that, some Epsilon and Penny moments.**

 **Chapter Fifteen - The Doubles Round**

I watched the match from the side lines, ready to enter for my match with Ultra against out currently unknown advisory. Of all the matches I had seen, which was most of them, I made absolute sure not to miss it, since I had told her I wouldn't miss it.

Penny summoned six floating swords and launched them into the rock that Russel Thrush was hiding behind, then another six swords into the rock Sky Lark was hiding behind, as they both glanced at each other in fear. Penny's teammate tapped her watch impatiently, so Penny lifted the rocks, with Russel and Sky attached to their respective rocks, and she slammed them down onto the grass, draining their aura's and ending the match.

" _And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!_ " Oobleck announced over the broadcasting system. Penny's swords folded back into her back and she bowed politely to her defeated foes.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." She thanked with her ever present smile and left the arena with Ciel. I reached them just as they exited the main arena and into the exits.

"Hey, Penny." I called out, catching her attention.

"Epsilon!" She yelled happily, hugging me tightly, so much that a normal person would have painfully been dragged to the ground. She let go with a smile and turned to her team mate. "Epsilon, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." She introduced herself with a formal bow.

"Hello, I'm Epsi-."

"Epsilon Xiao Long. 17. Hails from Vale. Member of Team UCER. Status: Active." She interrupted, as if counting all the things she stated.

"So... You two did pretty good out there. You literally gave those two no chance." I stated to my fellow android.

"Penny?" Ciel called out, pointing at her watch. "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Penny glanced at me and turned back to Ciel.

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" Penny requested. Ciel checked the time and nodded, taking a step back.

"Who's she? Your bodyguard or something?" I joked.

"Sort of. She's like a friend who is sort of not close and is ordered to spend time with you." Penny explained.

"Oh, so it's like Weiss on Team RWBY." I stated.

"Precisely." I lanced a Ciel and leaned a little closer to Penny.

"Does she know about... what we are?" I asked her quietly.

"Oh no." Penny said, shaking her head. "General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know about us or Ultra. However, there was an incident with a magnet not long ago."

"What happened?" I asked, slightly amused.

"I got a magnet stuck to my upper left forehead, which I had to hide with a large sun hat." Penny told me and we both started laughing. She glanced at Ciel and her smile turned to a more serious expression. "Epsilon, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about." She glanced again, making sure she wouldn't hear. "I want to stay at Beacon."

"Penny, that's great." I said with a smile, but it soon faded. "But I don't think Ironwood will let you do that."

"I know." Penny said sadly. "But I have a plan." She spoke with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if I can help, I definitely will." I reassured, getting a happy smile from Penny.

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am." Ciel said, stepping forward and pointing at her watch.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Epsilon." Penny finished by giving me another hug, which I returned.

"Epsilon, I know she's your girlfriend, but you can let her get on with her own life." Ultra yelled, walking towards the arena. I turned to him and quickly let go of Penny out of embarrassment.

"Girlfriend?" Penny asked. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"No!" I yelled a bit too loudly. "No, Penny, just friends." Her smile faded a little as Ciel basically dragged her away.

"You just missed the opportunity, brother. But it won't happen. Canon." Ultra said to me.

" _The next match will begin in just a few moments._ " Port announced.

"We'd best get ready to go." I said as we walked out onto the arena. "This is another Elysium team again, right."

"Right. Canon teams won't work, so the writer made up his own." Ultra confirmed. We reached the center of the arena and we stood opposite to two girls.

The first girl was a human with long, blonde hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She wore an _obscenely_ short skirt with with a faded blue shirt, riddled with bullet holes. An opened deep black hooded leather jacket with dust infused to look like a power circuit. Her weapon, a dagger 12 inches long, the handle coloured silvery blue, was against the small of her back. Looking at her, she looked a bit like...

"You aren't related to a Yang Xiao Long, are you?" I asked her.

"I might be, if that's what your into~" She said with a wink.

"What do you think you are, a prostitute?" Ultra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Used to be, but I'm willing to get back into that business for you~" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Hecate..." The other girl said.

"I'm just joking, Sky. I'm all yours~" Hecate said, giving the other girl a kiss on the cheek.

The second girl was also a human jet black hair, slightly sparkling like there was tiny lights in her hair, with light blue eyes and pale skin with a few scars, noticeably on her arms, one across her throat and some... unseen. She wore a deep blue singlet with stitches in the cloth covering slash marks where her ribs are. She wore a pair of crystal bracelets, one on each wrist, which pulsed from dark to light blue in a steady rhythm. A light blue skirt that reached just above her knees with leather roman-style open sandals. Her weapon was folded into three on her back, about a foot in length along her back, and had a multi-shot dust pistol on her right thigh.

"God damn, they're hot. Damn it, Ou0, your damn OC team is a fucking distraction." Ultra complimented them.

" _Epsilon and Ultra of Atlas, versus Hecate and Sky of Elysium!_ " Port announced.

The roulette-styled hologram appeared, and started spinning to pick out four biomes. After several moments, the four biomes raised from the ground: volcanic, ice, ruined buildings and ocean. Me and Ultra readied our weapons, but the girls just turned to each other and smirked.

" _Three! Two! One! Begin!_ " Oobleck yelled quickly.

Sky raised her arms as Hecate jumped back, and she aimed the palms of her hands at the center of the arena. At that moment, the entire floor of the arena exploded and shot up into the air, sending me and Ultra flying across the stadium. The destroyed biomes started to merge together, creating a dozen floating sphere shaped islands, Sky and Hecate standing on the underside of one, grinning maniacally at us as we floated towards the shield.

" _Oh my word, it appears that Sky has activated her semblance!_ " Port yelled, surprised.

" _Yes! Miss Breakers semblance allows her to alter the gravitational field of a certain area, in this case, the entire arena. This means she can create floating islands with their own individual gravity fields, keeping them from floating away from_ them." Oobleck explained. "But _Epsilon and Ultra are in trouble if they don't get away from the shield._ "

We continued floating, almost hitting the top of the arena. I activated my boots, pushing myself away from the shield in the low-gravity. I grabbed Ultra by his leg and threw him at the floating island Hecate and Sky were on, which he expertly landed on, drawing his machetes.

Sky reached onto her back and grabbed her weapon, which folded out to a 3-foot long blade which she held in her right hand, seemingly weightless to her. Ultra charged at her, swinging his machetes at her waist, which she back flipped multiple times to avoid, holding her blade in front of her to block his machetes. She grabbed her pistol and fired several dust bullets into his chest, which simply passed through him and healed instantly. He grinned and twisted himself slightly, elbowing her in the chest and sending her onto the ground.

Ultra sheathed his left machete and grabbed his left pistol, firing at her. She sliced the bullets with her blade, easily slicing through them with ease as she crawled backwards. She rolled backwards, getting back up and slicing at Ultra's chest, from right shoulder to left leg. She expected him to fall to the ground, dead, but he healed simply. He raised his machete to swing at her, but was stopped by Hecate with an aura shield.

She pushed him back, forming a hammer out of her aura. She spun around, slamming the hammer into Ultra's chest, launching him out of the islands gravity and into another island, crushing it into small pieces of debris. He leapt off the debris onto a different island, trying to find me.

I flew around the islands, sparingly using the jet boots to save power, searching for Hecate and Sky. I glanced from island to island, finding the two girls on an island in the center of the arena. I flew down to them, drawing my pistols, only to be flown back across the arena by Hecate, who created an aura War Hammer. I slammed through an island and through another island, activating my jet boots mere feet from the shield, almost getting eliminated from the match. I quickly checked my aura levels.

"75%, not good. Ultra's at 60%." I muttered to myself. I flew to the nearest island, Hecate landing on the island with a grin that could only be described as 'psychotic'. She reached to the small of her back and pulled out her dagger, holding it in her right hand, while forming an aura dagger in her left hand. I shot my pistols at her, which she dodged out of the way of and slicing the electric bolts with her aura blade, soon discovering that shooting wasn't much good.

I transformed my pistols into daggers and swung at her, which she dodged with her won daggers, and tried to attack me more furiously. She spun, slicing her aura dagger at my face, slicing from my right eyebrow to my left cheek, tearing the prosthetic skin on my face. I glared at her, which she responded with a cheeky wink, and I swung at her, which she easily avoided by back flipping, kicking my hand back. She sheathed her dagger and made her aura hammer, slamming me into the ground and destroying the island which she leapt off.

As she flew through the low gravity to another island, Ultra intercepted her, slamming her into one of the floating islands, landing on top of her.

"Kinky~" She said slyly, head butting him and kicking him off her and onto another island. He flipped and landed as Sky and Hecate landed on opposite sides to him. He took out both pistols and fired at them both, Sky slicing the bullets with her 3-foot blade and Hecate creating an aura shield to stop the bullets from hitting her.

Sky folded and sheathed her blade and pushed her palms at Ultra, sending him flying into Hecate, who created her aura hammer and slammed him directly at the edge of the arena, into the shield. I activated my jet boots fully to try and catch him before he hit the shield, but I was just too late, the statistics on the hologram eliminating Ultra from the match. My aura was also down to 20%.

" _It seems that with Ultra out of the game, the match may be over very soon for Hecate and Sky._ " Port stated. " _Oh, but what's this?_ " He asked as he watched as I flew into an island, pushing it into another one, and into another, and another and another, creating a five island chain. I directed the islands directly at Hecate and Sky, crashing them into the sixth island, creating a gigantic debris cloud.

Hecate and Sky barely leapt onto the last standing island, landing on their chests painfully, not having the time to land properly. I deactivated my jet boots, landing on the island with gritted teeth, angry at the two girls. Sky took out her blade and swung at me, which I blocked with my daggers, making an 'X' shape to stop the blade. Hecate took out her dagger to sneak up behind me. I grabbed her wrist as she swung, took out my pistol and fired a dozen electric shots right into her chest, draining her aura.

" _Oh, and it's down to one-on-one!_ " Port stated.

"Hecate!" Sky yelled, pulling her pistol and fired it at me, which I stopped with my hand using my aura. I took out my dagger and threw it at Sky, which missed her leg and wrapped around it. I pulled her towards me and swung at her, knocking out her aura in a single hit as the debris and island fell to the ground.

" _And that's the match. Victory to Epsilon Xiao Long!_ " Oobleck told the crowd. I turned and saw Team RWBY cheering, especially Yang, which made me smile. I walked over the debris and held out a hand to Ultra, who grabbed it and picked him up.

"You alright?" I asked as he wiped the dust off his black trench coat.

"Yeah, I'm good. Loo's like you're going to the finals. You are the main character after all." Ultra told me, and I nodded. I looked over to the other team to see Sky crying, Hecate hugging her to comfort her.

"I can't believe we lost." Sky said sadly, tears in her eyes.

"Well, we tried out best." Hecate tried to reassure. Sky sniffled a couple of times and looked at Hecate.

"Back to prison then." Sky stated.

"At least we'll be there together." Hecate told her, making her smile and kissed her.

"Prison?" I asked Ultra.

"Who the fuck knows. You'll find out later. Much. Much. Later." Ultra said, equally unsure as me.

" _And with that, Epsilon will move onto the finals as the next match begins._ " Oobleck stated.

" _Once the arena is repaired._ " Port added.

 **Beacon Academy...**

Cinder searched through her scroll, reading the newly acquired information from Ironwood. She stopped when she saw blueprints with the title 'P.E.N.N.Y'.

"Oh." She said quietly, widening her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... _alternation_ in the plan." Cinder reassured, getting concerned looks from Emerald and Mercury.

"What does that mean?" He asked while doing push-ups.

"It means that this will be even easier than we thou-" The screen displaying Penny closed and was replaced with a silver circle with a line though the middle, two brighter semi-circles inside the larger circle and two narrowed red eyes, one in each semi-circle. "What is this?" Some text displayed on the screen.

 _Nice try, mom, you fucking bitch - Ultra_

Cinder clenched her fists around her scroll, unintentionally burning the metal casing. Before she could break it, a knock came at the door. Emerald opened it to find no one there, but a parcel on the floor. She went to pick it up, but as soon as she touched it, she immediately backed away.

"What's the matter? Too hot for ya?" Mercury asked.

"No, that things freezing cold." Emerald said. Cinder put down her scroll and picked up the parcel, using her fire abilities to not get damaged by the cold. She opened it and found two things: a flash drive with a note attacked and a small device that looked like a tiara. She read the note:

 _Cinder, been a while. Just found out Epsilon has made it through to the finald, and here's how to stop him. Give the headpiece to Emerald and plug the flash drive into the CCT at the right time. You'll know when to do it. One chance, don't mess it up._

 _\- Reginald_

Cinder smirked.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

"Can you take off this damn tracker yet?" Ultra asked Ozpin, annoyed.

"Now, Ultra, you know I can't do that. Safety precaution." Ozpin told him, taking a sip of coffee.

"'Safety precaution'? I'm not insane. No, I am. I'm not going to kill anyone." Ultra tried to reason.

"You tried to kill Winter Schnee, and put dozens of civilians in danger." Ozpin stated.

"She deserved it! And those civilians are fucking idiots, standing there like statues, right in the line of fire!" Ultra yelled annoyingly, getting an amused smirk from Ozpin. He turned and looked out the window.

"You fought good today Ultra, I'm glad you're on our side." Ozpin told him.

"I'm not really on _your_ side. I'm on my _brother's_ side." Ultra corrected him.

"Brother? Epsilon's never referred to you as his brother, nothing more than a monster in his eyes." Ozpin said.

"And he should. I'm not going to deny what I am." He stated. At that moment, the elevator opened and Qrow walked in with a 'coffee' in his hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said to Ultra.

"I know. Damn tracking device." Ultra complained.

"And Ironwoods a _damn_ fool to you, Oz." Qrow added.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided." Ozpin said to the hunter.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if he _has_ a heart." Qrow said, talking a drink from his 'coffee'.

"Hey, I take offence to that. I don't have a heart and I'm a bad ass." Ultra boasted.

"And yet, your still on a leash." Qrow reminded.

"I don't need reminded." Ultra gritted his teeth. Qrow turned to Ozpin.

"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" He asked. Ozpin spun his chair around to face Qrow.

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, she's ready." Ozpin finished.

"Wait, who is it? You see, you only know because it _showed_ Pyrrha. You'd all go insane with crazy fucking theories if you didn't see. Also, IT'S NOT FUCKING NEO! Stop fucking saying it is, it's Pyrrha, end of story. That's it, just end the fucking chapter! _"_

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Man, this went faster and better than expected, with plenty of Epsilon and Ultra, with just a side of Penny. Now, the two OC's in this chapter, Hecate and Sky, were not made by me. If you read properly, you can find the creator, as said by Ultra. But, them two, and the rest of Team NXHS, will be seen later in the story, probably in a different Volume. Now, onto Story Recommendation:**

 **Name: Blondes**

 **Author: SleepinEyes (Yes, again. They're a _really_ good author)**

 **General Synopsis: What if our two favourite blondes had met before? Omakes by Gilamesh The King if Heroes.**

 **And, don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading 'Almost One of a Kind'!**


	16. Better luck next time

**Hey, it's time for the sixteenth chapter! Alright, I got really bored with nothing to do, so I decided to write this chapter early and release it early, just for the fans! The next chapter will still be released this weekend, so two chapters in the same week, hell yeah!**

 **So, Epsilon and Ultra defeated the mysterious women from Elysium and have moved onto the finals, which Epsilon will be participating in. Ultra, however, is stuck with Ozpin while they explain the Maidens to Pyrrha. How will he think of it? Will Epsilon make it through the finals? Who knows, except me, let's find out!**

 **Chapter Sixteen - Better luck next time**

I sat in Team RWBY's room, checking my weapons for the one-on-one finals tonight. I was interrupted at a knock at the door. I folded my weapon away and opened it, revealing Penny.

"Oh, hi Penny." I said, unexpected to see her.

"Salutations, Epsilon!" She greeted in her always cheery expression, giving me a hug as she always did. "I just wanted to come by to make sure you were ready for tonight."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you, Penny. Umm, I was just finishing my weapons, I'm actually done now." I told her, releasing her from the hug.

"Fantastic! I noticed it was starting to get dark when I arrived so we should probably to to the Amity Colosseum right away." She told me.

"Right, didn't notice how late it was. Let's get going." I told her as I left the room, locking the door after me. "Who's in the finals?"

"It is you, me, Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, Mercury Black, Pyrrha Nikos... and five others who's names I cannot remember. Why?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I just want to warn you about Pyrrha's semblance, which is polarity. She managed to get me with it and completely froze my body, and it's very likely it could happen to you too." I warned Penny.

"Oh, that is warning worthy. Don't worry, Epsilon, I will make sure to keep this information in mind. Thank you for telling me this." Se thanked happily.

"Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either of us." I said to her as we continued out of Beacon.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, Pyrrha sitting opposite him while Qrow leant against one of the pillars, Ultra forcefully remaining in the room, pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the Tournament. Your performance was exemplary." Ozpin praised Pyrrha.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha thanked humbly.

"Keeping me trapped in this room, he does." Ultra muttered.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow spoke up with his arms crossed. Pyrrha got up from her seat and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha said to the hunter, trying to remain polite.

"Says I'm a danger to other people, he says."

"Name's Qrow." He answered, somewhat hostile.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin informed her.

"Puts a tracking device on my arm, he does."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who is he?" She asked, gesturing to Ultra. He stopped.

"Took your time noticing me. I'm Ultra Mega, Epsilon's brother. I think I may have tried to kill you once." Ultra thought, placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Remember when Beacon was attacked by robots not long ago? Well, I was the one who did it, but I looked quite different. At least a foot taller." Ultra recalled, and Pyrrha backed away a little.

"It's fine, Ultra is on our side now. He won't harm you." Ozpin reassured.

"Don't count on it, Oz. If it wasn't for this damn device on my arm, who knows what I'd do. Nothing to effect the plot, though." Ultra said. Pyrrha sat back down cautiously.

"Professor, why have you called me here?" Pyrrha asked. Ozpin simply smiled a little and leaned back slightly in his seat.

"What is your favourite fairy tale?" He asked casually.

"Favourite, not Favorite. Still British."

"I'm... sorry?" She asked, confused.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin told her. She thought to herself for a second before speaking up.

"Well, there's _The Tale of The Two Brothers_ , _The Shallow Sea_ , _The Girl in the Tower_..." Pyrrha listed.

"What about _The Story of the Seasons_?" Ozpin interrupted, leaning forward.

"Well, of course!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four travelling sisters-"

"We know the story,so stop there. If you haven't heard it because your a jackass, go to rooster teeth's website or YouTube and watch the episode, or go to the wiki and read he transcript. The writer can't be bothered to write it, and I don't want to hear this bullshit anyway."

"Also, stop with the theory that Ozpin was the old man, we have no evidence other than that Ozpin is old and he's dead weird about the subject. As far as I'm concerned, the fucking Shopkeep could be the old man. Long story short, four maidens get some unclear, undefined powers who are named after the seasons Spring, Summer, Winter and _Autumn_." Ultra told them.

"...My mother loves that story." Pyrrha added awkwardly. "Is he always like that?"

"What, that I'm insane? Or that I can break the fourth wall?" Ultra asked with hostility.

"Ultra, _calm down_." Ozpin threatened. "And yes, he does that a lot." Pyrrha nodded. "Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?"

"You're not _that_ old, Professor." Pyrrha said with a laugh. Ozpin's expression changed from casual to serious.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Ozpin asked seriously.

""Wow. Nobody say that coming." He said sarcastically."

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha asked after an awkward silence and an uneasy chuckle.

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in the world, that could wield such tremendous power, _without_ Dust?" Ozpin asked. Pyrrha remained silent for a second, trying to comprehend what he had just old her.

"You mean... like a Semblance?" She asked.

"Like _magic_." Ozpin said with a small smirk.

"Oh, this is such bullshit! You're literally making this up as you go along."

"I..."

Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow cut Pyrrha off.

"I took it just fine when you told me." Ultra pointed out. Pyrrha's gaze from Ultra to Qrow turned back to Ozpin.

"You're _serious_?" She asked, amazed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The headmaster asked deadly serious with a straight-face.

"That's terrifying." Ultra added, pointing a Ozpin.

"...No." Pyrrha said slowly. "Why... why are you telling me this?" Ozpin glanced to Qrow, who nodded, and glanced at Ultra, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin dropped the bomb. Pyrrha's eyes widened until she realised something was off.

"'We'?" She asked, confused. At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal Glynda and Ironwood.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood apologized, straightening his tie.

"Wait, what is this?" The redhead asked, narrowing her eyes at Ozpin. "Who are you?"

"You know who we are." Glynda said, trying to sound reassuring. "We're still the same teachers and Headmasters when you arrived at Beacon."

"Christ, that is _not_ reassuring. That's actually just a mind fuck. Seriously, what the fuck?! By the way, I'm still here." Ultra reminded.

"Us five, we've all got a part-time job." Qrow told the confused huntress.

"We are the protectors of the world." Ironwood stated.

"I'm being held here against my will." Ultra reminded with a grumble.

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished, causing Pyrrha to go silent in shock.

"Cue transition!"

 **Elevator to The Vault...**

Pyrrha stood awkwardly in the elevator as it continued to descend underground, looking between Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda and Ultra.

"Hey, your semblance is polarity, right?" Ultra asked her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you take this tracking device off my wrist?" He requested, showing her the device.

"I took that into account. It's made out of a non-metal alloy. Polarity won't do you any good." Ozpin said with a satisfied smirk.

"Go fuck yourself, Ozpin. And stop laughing if you are!"

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked, trying to hide herself slightly.

"The vault. Under the school." The headmaster told her simply. The elevator continued further underground until it finally stopped. The four professionals exited the elevators, Pyrrha and Ultra leaving at the same time.

"Trust me, this is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you." Ultra told Nikos.

"Really? You're not a part of all this?" She asked.

"Oh no, I wasn't even created before... a few months ago? All I know about all this is research, which surprisingly found me pretty much all I needed. Anything to ask about all this?" He asked.

"They said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What did they mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maidens have been around for thousands of years. When a maiden dies, the power is passed onto the next person, and continues to do that fr generations to come. The power seeks a new host so the powers never go away." Ultra explained.

"So, how does the power choose?" She asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow said over his shoulder.

"He's right, the rules are way to coincidental for the title characters. Originally, it passed onto a young woman, but, these lot discovered that it is more... intimate. Hot." Ultra told her.

"... _Intimate_?" She asked, concerned.

"The power transfers to the last thought in the maidens head. They are the first to inherit their power. Unless they're a guy, like Jaune or Ren, or some old hag, like Glynda." He responded, getting a death glare from said Huntress.

"Then it goes to someone random, and our jobs get a lot harder." Qrow added.

"Why tell me now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha asked us all.

"Plot Convenience."

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world." Qrow said darkly. "Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying goes out of the window."

"You're not... talking about a _war_?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood added.

"Politics... How tiresome. Name the reference!"

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow informed the group.

"'Part' of her power?" Pyrrha asked.

"When her power was being stolen, the transfer was stopped before it was completed." Ozpin told her.

"Who stopped it?" She asked. Ozpin thought to himself for a second.

 **Several Months Ago...**

 _Amber collapsed forward, an arrow sticking out of her back as Cinder lowers her bow with a smirk. Mercury and Emerald pulled Amber up to her knees as Cinder walked in front of her, putting a white glove on her right hand. From the palm of her hand, a small red portal appeared and a small, Grimm-like insect appeared. Amber's pupils immediately contracted in fear._

 _"Please don't..." She begged in a whisper._

 _The Grimm-like insect spat out a black substance, attaching to part of Amber's face, including her left eye. She looked up at Cinder, screaming in pain as the powers within her was drained through the black substance and into Cinder, who grinned as her eyes glowed with a flame. A black and red portal appeared beneath the four of them as Amber's eyes started to close._

 _Out of nowhere, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared right between Cinder and Amber. Out of the cloud, a young man reached for his crossbow and grabbed the dagger at the side, slicing the black tar connecting Amber to the glove. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald immediately shot back as the boy caught Amber before she fell to the ground. Mercury and Emerald went to attack him, but Qrow leapt in, slicing at them to keep them back._

 _Cinder looked up at the two of them, smirking as her exposed eye glowed with the maiden power, a new black tattoo on her back. She stood up and the ground beneath them, forcing them back. The boy grabbed his crossbow and fired at Cinder, who simply blocked the arrow with her hand. He dissipated in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind her, thrusting his other dagger into the back of her right leg. She winced in pain, kicking him back, the dagger pulling out of her leg, and fled with Emerald and Mercury._

 _"Could you see their faces?" Qrow asked._

 _"You couldn't?"_

 _"No. Make sure to let Ozpin know, take Amber too." Qrow ordered._

 _"I- I don't know if I can..."_

 _"You have to try. She'll never make it if you don't." Qrow said, and handed Amber to him. He took a deep breath and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Amber._

 **Present Day...**

"Someone who I could trust." Ozpin said vaguely. They reached the end of the long corridor, finding two rectangular pods; one empty, one with a woman inside.

"Is that..."

"The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Ozpin answered with a heavy sigh.

"She's... still alive." Pyrrha said, trying to hold herself together.

"For now." Ironwood spoke up. "We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

"'state of the art'? My technology is _way_ better than yours. Your looking at hundreds of years of technological advancement ahead of you." Ultra boasted, gesturing to himself.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, just getting a sigh from Ironwood. "Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

" _Look who's been listening_!" Qrow exclaimed, and turned to Ozpin. " _She is smart_."

"Look, I'm just skipping this part. Her power is split, never happened before, it will probably seek out the other half of her power." Ultra said briefly.

"...Her assailant." Pyrrha stated, putting the pieces together.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin added. Pyrrha approached the pod with Amber inside, placing a hand on the glass.

"If all this is true, why keep it secret!?" Pyrrha yelled, suddenly hostile. "f this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

"Two words, Nikos: Mass. Panic." Ultra spoke up. "If the public were to find out that these lot were keeping the Maidens a secret, and that humanity was soon to be at war, it would cause panic. A _very_ large amount of panic. And anger. And _fear_. And we all know what will come clawing at the walls of the kingdom."

"What?" Pyrrha asked, still confused.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda explained.

"As you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow added, taking a drink from his flask and putting it away.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade into legend." Ironwood told her.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda said.

"Wait, there's _religion_ now?!"

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Ironwood stated.

"As Ultra said, it would cause panic. Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it." Pyrrha cut Ozpin off, surprising him. "If you believe that this will help humanity... than I will become your Fall Maiden."

"I admire your enthusiasm, but it's not that simple." Ultra told her. "She's almost dead, and waking her up could finish the job. Ironwood here has a new, _state of the art_ technology, that can give you her powers by giving you what the powers are connected to."

"You don't mean..." Pyrrha said surprised.

"Her aura. We take her aura and give it to you." Ultra finished.

"That's..."

"Classified." Ironwood said coldly.

"... wrong!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"The feeling is mutual." Glynda said, glaring at Ironwood. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times." Ironwood agreed. "We can't transfer her powers to you, but we can transfer her aura to you."

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is..."

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow finished Ozpin's sentence.

"We've seen aura transfer before, guys. You know, Penny and Epsilon's aura's must come form somewhere, right..?"

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Ozpin told the young huntress-in-training, who looked down at Amber's unconscious body.

"Sorry about all the 'copy dialogue from the series', but his is legitimately important. Even though you know what they say, you've probably watched the episode."

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Ozpin finished warily.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

" _Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!_ " Port announced as Cinder watched from the stand, smirking down into the arena.

In the center of the stage stood the finalists: me, Yang, Sun, Penny, Mercury, Pyrrha, a man with a feathered cap, a hooded figure, a man with a futuristic looking outfit from Atlas. Another man in a brown leather jacket with a black thermal shirt with multiple stitches and patches, black denim trousers, black fingerless gloves, black boots, black hair and brown eye.

The last person had a full set of black thermal shirt, black trousers, black boots, black gloves and a black mask, completely covering his face and hair, and a silver rod attached to the left side of his waist with a hole at the bottom and multiple black designs over the rod.

" _Barty, why don't you explain the rules?_ " Port requested.

" _Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the final will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!_ " Oobleck told the audience.

" _Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!_ " Port added.

" _Ah, yes, yes! Now, ;et's see who our first match will be!_ " Oobleck finished and the 'random selection' started spinning as people around the world waited in anticipation for the final round to start. After several seconds, the spinners landed on the two who would fight first.

" _Epsilon Xiao Long and Mercury Black!_ " Port exclaimed. Team RWBY, JNPR and SSSN all cheered for me as Cinder walked out of the stands, not taking her eyes off the stadium. " _Would all other combatants please leave the stage!_ "

The remaining combatants all walked off the central part of the arena, Yang flashing a large grin at me and Penny waved as she walked past with an even bigger smile. Me and Mercury continued until we were on opposite sides of the central piece of the arena as it raised up into the air, multiple spotlights looking down at us.

"You better not go easy on me. I won't." I said, somewhat grimly.

"Y-you wish." Mercury said, unexpected at what I had said. We both got into a fighting stance, slowly approaching each other.

" _Three!_ "

Me and Mercury raised out arms defensively as we continued to approach.

" _Two!_ "

I narrowed my eyes at him as we continued towards each other.

" _One!_ "

Mercury put on a cocky smirk as our arms almost touched.

" _Begin!_ "

I closed my hand, making a fist and swung at Mercury, who raised his leg and kicked, creating a shock wave that sent us both back. I back flipped to regain balance, took out both of my pistols and fired at him, who dodged by moving at incredible speeds with his legs. He got close to me and started swinging both of him legs at me, which I managed to easily evade by moving with my robotic reflexes, causing Mercury to get a little frustrated. He swung upwards, twisted his leg back and hit me in the back of the head, catching me off guard and slamming me into the ground.

He smirked and slammed his leg down again and I rolled out of the way, causing him to crack the floor. I took out both of my pistols and fired at him, forcing him to back flip multiple times to avoid the electric bolts, causing him to fall of the edge. He fired the air torpedoes in his boots, shooting him back up onto the stadium floor. He fired a couple of shots at me, making me evade by rolling to the side. He smirked again and fired dozens of torpedoes, sending them up into the air in random directions.

Mercury attacked at me again, using his fast legs to try and get a shot in, but failed. I ducked under his leg and uppercut him, spun around and punched him back several feet and onto the ground. I looked up to the sky and saw the torpedoes fly down and towards me. Knowing that would easily drain my aura, I jumped off the platform.

" _What is Epsilon doing?_ " Port exclaimed, confused. I activated my jet boots and flew underneath the stadium, grabbing onto the bottom as the torpedoes missed their shot and detonated in the air.

" _Incredible! Epsilon used his air superiority to fly underneath the platform so the torpedoes would have to miss him._ " Oobleck told the crowd. I smiled at my victory and dropped, activated my boots and flew behind Mercury, catching him off guard. He swung his leg at me, which I ducked under and took out my right pistol, pressing it against his chest and fired a dozen electric bolts, cracking his aura. I pushed off him and kicked him across the arena, as he lay on the ground, utterly defeated.

" _Epsilon Xiao Long Wins!_ " Oobleck exclaimed. I took a deep sigh and sheathed my pistol, raising my arm in victory as the crowd cheered. I looked up at the crowd as Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY cheered, and I looked down over the platform to see Yang, Penny, Sun, Pyrrha cheered, and even the person fully i black nodded, although Pyrrha was a little less enthusiastic. I turned to Mercury and offered him a hand, which he angrily pushed away. I shook my head.

"Better luck next time." I said ad turned around. I failed to notice Mercury getting up.

"There's not going to be a next time, _android_!" He yelled murderously, leaping into the air and lunging at me. I gritted my teeth, took out my right dagger and slammed it right into his right leg, stopping him in his tracks. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg as the crowd gasped in shock.

"My word!" Oobleck exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"Cut the cameras!" Port ordered to someone off-screen.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

Willow, Peter and Sonny walked through Mountain Glenn, keeping an eye on a group of Grimm. To their surprise, they all turned towards the Amity Colosseum in the distance and started charging towards it.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. Willow quickly pulled out her scroll and watched the feed from the stadium.

"Oh my word..." She muttered, eyes glued to the screen.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

"My leg, MY LEG!" Mercury yelled in pain, still clutching his leg.

"Yeah, that's what you get you litter fu-" I yelled, but was cut off as a dozen AK-200's and a pair of Atlesian soldiers surrounded me, aiming their guns at me.

"Epsilon Xiao Long, stand down!" One of the soldiers yelled, confusing me greatly.

"What!? WHY!?" I yelled, completely confused.

"Mercury!" Emerald yelled as she ran up to Mercury.

"Why'd he do that!? WHY'D HE ATTACK ME!?" He cried hysterically. Emerald turned to me and gave me a deathly and disgusted stare. I looked down at my dagger, hands visibly shaking.

Ultra ran down the steps of the stadium, reaching the edge as he looked at me, anger plastered on his face. "Those mother fuckers."

I looked up at the footage, showing me stabbing Mercury, who lay helplessly on the ground. I gasped in confusion, looking up at the crowds, more specifically at Ruby, Weiss and Blake, who looked terrified. I looked down, seeing Yang look equally as terrified.

In an arena full of thousands people, all but three looked at me in disgust, horror and anger. The three who were unaffected were Ultra, Penny and the person completely in black. I looked at the Atlesians, scared at what will happen next.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Oh, shit just got real! Yes, this is _definitely_ a change from the canon event, since this whole ending was supposed to happen to Yang. I figured it would be better for the story if Epsilon had more to do than watch what Team RWBY does. So, this happens. Now, onto the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Yang's diary- January**

 **Author: OdinCrusades**

 **General Synopsis: Picking up right after the events of the 'Yellow' trailer, Yang looks towards her first semester at Beacon. This 'month' will encompass what's seen in Volume 1 of the show, the manga and whatever else I can think up. Expect lots of filler. Daily Updates.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all in chapter 17 this weekend!**


	17. That's all you need to know, for now

**Hey, it's chapter 17! As previously stated, this is the second chapter this week since I decided to write and release chapter sixteen earlier than intended, simply because I was bored. Now, if you cannot recall, Epsilon has just won his first battle in the finals against Mercury, but something has gone terribly wrong as everyone believes that Epsilon attacked a helpless student, rather than defending himself? Who will believe him? Can he be proven innocent? Find out in the new chapter!**

 **Chapter Seventeen - That's all you need to know, for now**

 _Cinder walked through the dense, seemingly empty forest, searching for a boy very important for her plans. After several weeks of research and silent observation, she decided he was the one she needed in order to capture and defeat the Fall Maiden, and all proceeding plans._

 _After several more minutes of searching, she stopped suddenly right as she got in front of a large tree, a dagger piercing the wood mere millimetres from her face. She smirked and turned to the side, finding who she was looking for. As she moved towards him, he unslung his crossbow and aimed it at her chest._

 _"Who are you?" He asked, slowly approaching her._

 _"I'm looking for a young man I've been observing for several weeks." Cinder said vaguely, and he just narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?"_

 _"Yours first." She smirked a little._

 _"'Crimson'. Yours?"_

 _"It's David." He told her, lowering his crossbow. He walked over to the tree and pulled out the dagger, sheathing back in the crossbow. "That's all you need to know, for now."_

 **Amity Colosseum...**

I looked around at the AK-200's and Atlesian Soldiers in confusion and fear as they all had their weapons raised directly at me. I looked over at Emerald and Mercury, who was still clutching his leg in pain.

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald cried in distress as a pair of paramedics arrived with a stretcher. "Can you do something?!"

The two paramedics looked at the pool of blood flowing out of his leg, where my dagger had pierced. "We need to get this boy to a hospital. Grab a blanket." One of the paramedics told his co-worker. I watched as they put him on the stretcher and carried him off, Emerald trailing right behind them. I turned back to the soldiers.

"Why are you letting him go? He attacked me!" I yelled, causing the soldiers to lift their guns higher in response.

"Stow it! You've caused enough of a scene!" One of the soldiers ordered me. I gritted my teeth in anger, but did as they said.

Emerald ran alongside the paramedics as they reached the dock on the Colosseum, looking for an ambulance.

"Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" Cinder called out, now disguised in a paramedics outfit. Just as the paramedics moved to get Mercury on the ambulance, two gunshots went off, hitting both of the paramedics in the knees and dropping Mercury. "What!?" Cinder turned to the shooter, only to get punched in the face, hard, by Ultra, sending her to the ground.

Emerald quickly reacted, taking out her revolvers and rapid-firing at Ultra, the bullets simply passing through him as he stormed towards her. In a state of panic, she turned her revolvers into the Kusarigama form and threw them at Ultra, wrapping around his waist and she pulled, ripping him in half.

Ultra simply sighed and smirked. "That all you got, you little bitch?" He asked as his waist reformed instantly, much to Emeralds horror. In an instant, he swung his fist and punched her in the stomach, making her keel over in pain, and kicked her in the face, sending her back towards the ambulance. He looked down at Mercury and violently lifted his 'broken' leg and pulled down the trouser leg, revealing his cybernetic limb.

"Odd, I thought it was broken. I thought you were in _pain_. Well, the whole fucking world thinks your leg is damaged and that my brother is crazy!" He yelled as Mercury winced in fear. "Best if I just finish the job." Ultra grabbed his leg and smashed it against his own, snapping it in half. As Mercury screamed in forced-reaction pain, Ultra threw him at the ambulance, banging him on the door.

The ambulance door opened and Neo walked out, briefly looking at the ground to see Emerald and Mercury, and looked at Ultra in surprise. Without even looking, Ultra took out his pistol and shot Neo directly in the throat, much to her surprise. She grabbed her throat as blood started to pool out.

"And that's for almost killing Yang!" He yelled angrily. "Man, this really feels good, kicking their ass." He heard dust formation behind him and immediately took out his machetes, turning around to block Cinder's dust swords. He violently pushed his machetes forward, forcing her back.

"Traitor!" Cinder yelled, swinging her swords at Ultra a couple of times, Ultra easily blocking them. Taking the opportunity, Ultra swung at her, forcing her to back flip out of the way and Ultra sheathed his machetes, pulling out his pistols and shooting at Cinder. She dissipated her swords and held out her hand, stopping the bullets with her Maiden powers.

She formed her dust bow and fired three arrows at Ultra, who rolled out of the way as the ground where he was was destroyed and turned to dust. She ran up to him, swinging her bow at his face, smashing metallic particles off him, disorienting him. Cinder fired another arrow directly at Ultra's head, severely damaging it, but quickly reconstructed as he got back up.

"Cinder!" Emerald called out as she dragged Neo and Mercury onto the ambulance. "We have to go!" Cinder reluctantly dissipated her bow and ran to the ambulance to escape. Ultra got back up, rubbing his head, and quickly realised Cinder was about to escape. He pulled out his pistol and fired at her, but missed every shot. He watched as the ambulance escaped.

"Son of a bitch."

 **The Forest...**

 _"What is it that you want?" David asked as he started to continue walking through the forest, Cinder following next to him._

 _"I want to be strong." She told him. "I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. And I need your help in order to do this."_

 _"So let me get this straight: you came here for my help?" David asked Cinder._

 _"Correct. You're the one I need, David. You're a very powerful young man, our skills in both fighting and with your semblances are critical to my plans for a revolution. Your ability to lead others is something not seen in many at your age, let along experienced adults."_

 _"I know you are the son of famed hunter Qrow Branwen, and he obviously cannot be trusted or even approached by this plan. But you, his son, are exactly what I need."_

 _"I'm not much one for revolting, and it just seems like needless danger to me to help your cause." David stated. "Why should I help you?"_ _She stepped ahead of him, stopping him in his tracks._

 _"Are you anything like your father?"_

 _"Well, I'm not an alcoholic, and I don't go on missions for months at a time. I'm nothing like him. If you needed my to be like him, you wasted your time." He informed her. She put on a satisfied smirk._

 _"If you help me, I promise you that I can help you become the most powerful living thing alive, even stronger than your father or even me. All you need to do is swear your allegiance to me, and I can promise you all of this." She offered. David remained silent for a few moments._

 **Beacon Academy...**

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Ironwood said to me as I sat in Team RWBY's dorm room with Team RWBY and Benjamin, who had his scroll connected to me as he typed on his scroll.

"But he attacked me!" I yelled again. Ironwood sighed and paced.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise." He informed us.

"But Epsilon would never attack an innocent person!" Weiss told him.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. I sighed and placed my hands over my face in annoyance.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff at Beacon are fully aware that you would never attack an unarmed person in the way you did... under normal circumstances." Ironwood said as I looked at him. "What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than stress and adrenaline-"

"Stress and adrenaline!? I don't even have the glands to create adrenaline!" I yelled angrily, cutting the general off. Ironwood continued.

"When you're out on the battlefield, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..."

"Or maybe you just missed that Mercury _attacked_ me!"

"That's ENOUGH!" He yelled angrily, silencing me. "The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They're already drawing their own conclusions. And i's my job to inform you that... you are both disqualified." He informed us.

"Both?" Yang asked.

"I'm aware that Epsilon has to follow your orders, whether he may want too or not. I informed the council and they believe that Epsilon didn't attack on his own accord, but that you ordered him too."

"What!" Yang yelled.

"There is no way to prove that you did this, or if you didn't, so they elected to disqualify your team as well as a precaution." He finished. "Epsilon, you are to remain in this dorm room until further notice." He left the room with Benjamin, leaving me with Team RWBY.

"You guys believe me, right?" I asked them all.

"Without a doubt. I know that you're a good person, and would never attack without reason." Yang said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You're too nice to people to attack someone innocent. I believe you." Ruby said.

"You can be dangerous, but you're not reckless. You wouldn't attack without a reason." Weiss told me. I turned to Blake as she remained silent.

"I want to believe you..." She said, not looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had someone very dear to me while I was in the White Fang. When he started to do little bad things, it started as accidents, then self defence, then he began to think he was right. _I_ thought he was right." Blake explained. "But you're not him. You're not a monster, the monster in you is somewhere else in Beacon. I want to believe you, I will believe you. But first, look me in the eye and tell me that he attacked you, and that you regret what you had to do."

I sighed loudly and turned to Blake. "I attacked him because he attacked me. I didn't want to do it, I with it didn't go down like it did, but I did what I I had to do to defend myself."

"Okay. Thank you." Blake said with a small smile. I sighed and leaned back.

"I would like to be alone for a while, if it's alright with you all." I requested, and they nodded and left. I rubbed my eyes, trying not to think about what I had done to Mercury.

 **The Forest...**

 _"What you need, is to leave." David told her, surprising her. "I may not like my father, frankly I don't really feel any emotion towards him, but I plan to follow in his footsteps and become a hunter._ _You may want to quit while your ahead."_

 _"All you need to do is end this insane scheme, or you can continue your campaign, but I promise that if you continue, I will stop you." She glared at him for a few moments before talking a small breath._

 _"Very well." Cinder nodded and turned in the other direction as David slung his crossbow over his shoulder, continuing through the dense forest. Cinder stopped and reached for her bow, put an arrow in it and aimed it at David, who was still facing away from her. She released the arrow._

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin sat at his desk, drinking coffee as Ultra sat opposite him on the other side of his desk. "You shot two paramedics... and assaulted an injured Haven student... _and_ attacked the rest of his team." Ozpin tired to comprehend.

"To be fair... the paramedics could help each other. Tehy are paramedics after all." Ultra joked, getting a _very_ unamused look from Ozpin, making Ultra shrink a little in his seat.

"What happened to you?"

"One of them, a chick, shot me with a bow made entirely from dust right in my left eye, and damaged my targeting. Basically, I can't shoot anything unless it's a lucky shot." Ultra explained, getting a 'hmm' from Ozpin.

"She attacked with dust weapons, were they infused into her clothes, or her body itself?" Ozpin asked,

"Correct. This woman is the one who infiltrated the CCT, and the one who attacked the Fall Maiden." Ultra confirmed. Ozpin leaned forward in his chair slightly.

"You fought against a half-Maiden and survived. Impressive. Do you know who she is?" The headmaster asked.

"No." Ultra lied. "Can't tell him, even though I want to stop that bitch, I can't yet. Canon."

"That's a shame. But good work anyway." Ozpin told him, and the elevator opened, Benjamin walking in. "Mr. Jiro, good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual. I have the analysis on Epsilon here." He told him, showing Ozpin his scroll. "Notice anything worth noticing?"

"It... looks normal." Ozpin said slowly.

"Exactly! That means that when he says that Mercury attacked him, he _believes_ that Mercury attacked him. Either he's an incredibly good liar, or he's telling the truth." Benjamin told the headmaster.

"Mercury attacked him. I saw it with my own eyes." Ultra backed up his brother.

"If I could use your testimony, I would, but they aren't going to believe you since you're a criminal, you're the suspects brother, and you're insane." Ozpin informed him.

"Fine. I have work to do, I'll see you layer, Ozpin." Ultra said, getting up from his chair.

"You can't leave this room, Ultra. You'll leave the 50-foot range." Ozpin told him with a small smirk.

"Mother fucker! Damn it, I hate this fucking tracking device you sadistic fuck!" He yelled at Ozpin, who was completely unaffected by his outburst. Benjamin was terrified. He took a deep sigh. "How many tools and parts do you have in this room?"

"Enough for what you need. Best get to work, you don't have much else to do." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his coffee.

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room...**

I lay on the bed, looking up at the bed above me blankly, until a knock at the door caught my attention. I got up and opened it, showing Penny.

"Hey Penny." I said unenthusiastically.

"Salutations." She greeted, giving me a hug as she always did. "I just came by to see how you were before I went to the Colosseum for my possible fight." She said as we entered the room, sitting down on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry to say I can't go and watch your match personally, I'm under dorm arrest." I told her.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Are they keeping you here because you stabbed Mercury in the leg?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Well, I think it's quite confusing why they would keep you here. All you did was defend yourself after all." Penny told me, and I immediately turned to her.

"I'm sorry, what? You saw him attack me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. I saw him get up as you walked away, leap in the air and lunge at you. You only defended yourself against the attack. I wonder why others think you attacked him, and why that camera footage was wrong. Maybe it was a bad angle-" She said. I cut her off with a tight hug.

"Thank you, Penny." I said, slightly confusing the girl.

"For what?" She asked.

"Penny, I've seen the looks in people's eyes. Ruby's, Weiss's, Blake's. Even Yang's. They all say they believe me, and they may even believe it, but deep down I know that they think I'm lying." I told her, and looked into her green eyes. "You believe me." She smiled a little, looking away. "I appreciate you coming to see me, but you'd better go. Your match could start soon-" I was cut off as she kissed me. It only lasted a second before she pulled away. I looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"I've been told... that things like that can help others feel better." She said nervously. "I hope you are proven innocent." She got up and quickly left, too scared to look at me. I leaned back onto the bed, speechless. _Wow..._

 **The Forest...**

 _David immediately turned around and held out his right hand, stopping the arrow in mid air. He narrowed his eyes and turned the arrow around, firing it towards Cinder so it landed at her feet, between her legs. He unslung his crossbow and aimed it at Cinder, who knew that she couldn't load another arrow after than he could shoot._

 _"Don't try that again." He said coldly, turning back away from her and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. Trying to compose herself, she took a low, calm sigh and left the forest to go to Vale._

 **Beacon Docks...**

"Can you remind me why you have to come with me?" Ruby asked Ultra as they stood in line.

"I'm here because firstly, you have that device on your wrist so I have to stay within a 50-foot radius to you." Ultra told her, pointing at the little device on her wrist. "And secondly, I want to go see the next match and test out my new device." he help up said device to emphasise.

"Umm... what does it do?" She asked, closely looking at it.

"It's an eye piece, it acts as an assistant to help me with aiming my weapons, after I damaged my eye earlier." Ultra explained, attaching the red eye piece to my left eye. "It's basically the same as Deadshot's eye piece, just look it up o Google Images if you don't know what it is. It aims for me, but also changed my vision in one eye to night vision, thermal, x-ray, zoom and illusion." He told her, but she wasn't paying much attention as she watched Velvet taking pictures, and walked up to her. Ultra sighed and followed, removing the eye piece.

"Ruby, how you going?" Velvet asked as she finished talking pictures.

"Hi, Velvet! What are you up to?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" She asked, showing her a picture of Sun, but missing his head and feet, only really showing his weapon.

"Was that intentional? Or do you just have _really_ low standards?" Ultra asked the faunus.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Velvet asked.

"Name's Ultra. I'm Epsilon's brother." He answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Is he doing okay?" She asked with concern.

"No idea. I'm not allowed to see him." Ultra said, annoyed.

"He's... coping." Ruby told the faunus. "Yang got disqualified too though, for reasons."

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about him." Velvet stated as she put away her camera inside her box. "Epsilon's such a nice person."

"Well, I'm glad that someone thinks so." Ruby said sadly.

"Your camera your weapon? Really?!"

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it can happen to Coco, it can happen to anyone." Velvet stated.

"Coco!?" Ultra yelled, moving much closer to Velvet. "What happened with Coco?"

"S-she swore she saw Yatsuhashi with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." She told him, somewhat startled.

"I fucking knew it! Those bastards!" Ultra yelled in joy. "Come on, Ruby." He grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her to the ship to take them to the Colosseum.

 **Team RWBY's dorm room...**

I looked out of the window, the sky dark except the Amity Colosseum which was the only light in the sky. Yang sat next to me to keep me company, but my mind kept thinking back to earlier on with Penny.

"Hey there, Xiao Longs." Qrow spoke up from the corner of the room, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

"Hey, Qrow." I said, not turning to look at him.

"So, why'd you do it?" The hunter asked me.

"How many times to I have to repeat myself?" I asked, annoyed. "You know why I did it."

"All I know is that you attacked a helpless kid." He said, uncrossing his arms. "So either you're lying or your malfunctioning."

"I'm _not_ lying." I told him coldly, turning to the hunter.

"Hmm, malfunctioning, got it." He stated, walking to the center of the room, hands in his pockets.

"Who knows? Maybe I am malfunctioning." I said, looking at the floor.

"Don't say that. I can't loose you." Yang told me.

"And here I thought your dark-haired friend was the emo one." Qrow joked seriously, pacing through the room.

"I saw Raven." I told them both, surprising them both a great deal. "It was on the train that caused the breach in Vale, David stopped Neo from killing Yang while she was down. Raven appeared through a portal and sliced at her, but David pushed her out of the way and took the hit, which is what put him in his coma. I'm still doubting myself that it was actually Raven... but that sword was identical to the one Raven had in your picture."

"You're not crazy, Epsilon." Qrow said with a small laugh. "That was Raven, all right. Let me guess - she didn't say a word, did she?"

"Not a word." I agreed, Yang too shocked to speak. "How did you know?"

"I don't see my sister often, but she does try to keep touch, see her nephew occasionally... whenever it suits her." Qrow said with a small smile

"Wait. You mean you _talk_ to her? That was real?" Yang asked, distressed.

"Yeah, she found me. Had a tip from my most recent assignment and wanted to give you a message." He told his niece.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" She exclaimed to us both. Qrow let out a sigh and walked up to the window, looking away from us.

"I was tryin' to wait for the right time, and this sure ain't it. But I guess you deserve to know. She wanted me to tell you that she tried to save you once, but David beat her too it, but nevertheless you shouldn't expect that kindness again." He said solemnly.

"Raven and David both have an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with. And they're dangerous." He turned to us with a smirk. "But you're both touch kids. Shouldn't let this tournament thing get'cha down. You had a slip-up, sometimes bad things just happen. I say it's time you move on."

"Move on to what?" I asked, Yang silently asking too.

"Well... Raven let slip some info slip before she took off. If you ever wanna track her down, I think I might be able to help." Qrow offered to us. I glanced at Yang, who had new found determination and her full attention in her eyes. I turned back to Qrow.

"Tell me more."

 **The Vault...**

 _David placed Amber inside the left rectangular capsule, which closed over and hissed as it pressurised. He turned to Ozpin. "Will she live?"_

 _"Because of you, she has a chance. Thank you, David." The headmaster thanked with a small nod. "Did you see the woman who attacked Amber?"_

 _"I've seen her before. She tried to convince me to help her with her plans, which I assume was just what happened, but I declined. She said her name was 'Crimson', but she was lying." Ozpin sighed sadly._

 _"Such a shame. Anyway, good work David." He praised an walked to leave._

 _"Ozpin!" David called out, catching his attention. "I stopped a lethal woman from killing a Maiden and saved her life. Is this enough to be accepted to Beacon?" He smirked a little._

 _"Yes. David, you are now officially accepted to Beacon. Congratulations."_

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **So, that's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will be the chapter that we are currently at in Volume 3, episode 9. Originally this chapter was going to have more, but I changed it so more will be in the next chapter instead. I guess this could be a two-parter chapter, but I wouldn't really consider it to be one.**

 **Also, the scene with Ultra beating the hell ou of the bad guys was so satisfying, you can't even imagine how it was to write it. And when Penny kissed Epsilon, could it become something more, and does it have a deeper meaning? Who knows?**

 **Now for the story recommendation:**

 **Name: Arkos Book 2: Discovery**

 **Author: lordxsauron**

 **General Synopsis: After ArkosBook 1 Origins. The Kingdoms are at peace, but there is tension in the air. Kingdoms are rearming, Grimm are growing stronger. As for Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, they arrive at Beacon to train to become Hunters and Huntresses bent on stopping the forces of evil. They have to deal with classes, romance, drama, action, friendship while battling enemies new and old.**

 **And, as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thank you for reading chapter seventeen.**


	18. Rest in Pieces

**Hey, it's the eighteenth chapter! So, this is a first, since I only have prior knowledge for the next episode for this one, but I usually have several episodes to have prior knowledge with. This means, I can't change past events for what happens in the future. Basically: Flying Blind.**

 **Right, so Epsilon is under arrest for assault and Ultra has gone with Ruby to the Amity Colosseum to try and prove Epsilon's innocence. How and will he succeed? Or will he fail his brother? Find out now!**

 **Chapter Eighteen - Rest in Pieces**

"Really, that's the title? Your a sick bastard." Ultra sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Ruby!" He yelled as they both ran down to the bottom of the stands in the Colosseum. Ruby sat down in an open seat while Ultra looked over the edge of the arena, putting in his eyepiece on his right eye. He narrowed his eyes as he searched.

"There! Other side of the arena! Do you see her?" Ultra asked Ruby, who glanced across the stands until she sees who he means, her eyes widening,

"Emerald's... _here?_ " She asked, confused as Emerald glared back across the arena, seemingly noticing them.

"We need to get to her before the match starts." Ultra told her as he led Ruby to the maintenance entrance. "I've go a bad feeling about this..." He burst open the door and stormed in, Ruby following not far behind.

" _All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!_ " Oobleck announced as Ultra and Ruby glance towards the sound.

"'Randomization Process'. Nothing random about it." Ultra muttered, confusing Ruby. As they continued forward, someone walked out of the closet, which greatly surprised Ruby, but pissed off Ultra.

"Mercury?" Ruby asked hesitantly, squinting to make sure.

" _It looks like out first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..._ " Port told the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked Mercury, who just smirked at her.

" _And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!_ " Ultra immediately realised something.

"You mother fuckers..." Ultra said coldly, glaring at Ultra. It took Ruby a few moments, but she realised too.

"No..." Ruby said quietly, realising the truth.

"Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Mercury stated, putting his hand on his chin. Ruby glared at him and reached for her scythe, but realised she left it at Beacon.

"You always have to be prepared, Ruby." Ultra told the huntress, grabbing his machetes and spinning them a couple of times. "Always." Mercury, with slight hesitation, set himself up in a fighting pose.

 **Beacon Academy...**

I looked out of the window at the Amity Colosseum, knowing that the next fight was about to begin, but I didn't know who the fight was with. At that moment, my scroll went off to alert me of when the fight started. I activated it and widened my eyes in fear. On the screen I saw Penny standing opposite Pyrrha. Literally the worst match up I could think of.

"Oh no..."

 **Amity Colosseum...**

The person fully clothed in black walked off the arena as it wasn't his fight along with all the other finalists who weren't picked. They walked into the tunnels to the stands, but the person in black took a detour and reached the docks, and pulled out their scroll.

"Dragon here..." He reported "She's her?... where?... on a rooftop in Vale?... Alex, are you sure?... alright... I'm going to stop her..." He put his scroll away and boarded a ship that was exiting the Colosseum.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin walked towards his desk, taking a seat with his coffee as he watched the Vytal Festival Tournament, Benjamin standing behind him, typing on his scroll.

"Something wrong, Benjamin?" Ozpin asked.

"Just rechecking Epsilon's software. I'm trying to see if I can see what _he saw_ when Mercury 'attacked' him." He explained. Happy with the explanation, Ozpin turned back to his monitor.

" _It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!_ " Port said through the monitors.

Both men remained unfazed, one not knowing about Pyrrha's polarity, and one not knowing about Penny being an android.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

"Mercury, what are you doing?" Ruby asked the man as Ultra remained by her side, weapons at the ready. "What's going on?" Mercury refused to answer, grinning with malice instead. "Fine." Ruby stepped to the side. "If you're not going to tell me..." Mercury followed her. Ruby stepped again, and Mercury followed.

" _Fighters, are you ready?_ " Oobleck asked over the announcement system. Mercury just smirked.

"Oh, this is bullshit. I broke your fucking leg, how are you even walking?" Ultra asked, annoyed.

"It wasn't cheap..." Mercury said grimly, looking at his new cybernetic leg.

"Well, I hope you got insurance." Ultra threatened, walking towards him. Mercury continued to smirk. "Ruby, sneak past if you can and wait for me to catch up."

"Got it." She confirmed. They both approached Mercury.

"Showtime." Ultra and Ruby leapt side to side, but remained a distance apart, knowing Mercury could only get one of them. Opting for the easy option, Mercury pounced at Ruby, stopping her as she used her semblance and kicked her back as Ultra got ahead.

Ruby reached for her scroll and went to call for help, but a bullet hit it and was knocked out of her hand.

"Let's just keep this between us friends-" Mercury said, but fell to the ground as Ultra slammed his right fist into the back of his head, knocking him out.

"I can't be bothered to fight him. Or write out a fight." Ultra approached Ruby and offered a hand. "Come on, we need to hurry." Ruby accepted the hand and got up, both of them running to the other side of the Colosseum.

 **Colosseum Arena...**

One of Penny's swords flew at Pyrrha, knocking her sword out of her hand, proceeded by another sword to knock out her shield. Pyrrha used her semblance to pull her sword back to her, but had to stop and instead redirect one of Penny's swords that came flying at her.

All of Penny's swords came back to her and hovered behind her as she grinned with her arms raised. Unknown to them, Emerald focused on Pyrrha, using her semblance to alter Pyrrha's perception of what was in front of her.

Ultra bursted throug the maintenance door, looking down at the arena. In his left eye, he saw Penny's arms raised with eight swords behind her. In is right eye, covered by his eyepiece, he saw _thousands_ of swords hovering above Penny. Without a second thought, Ultra ran down the stairs until he reached Emerald. Before she could react, Ultra swung around and kicked her in the face, knocking her back and off her seat. He quickly turned to see the swords flying towards Pyrrha, but it was too late.

Pyrrha spread her arms, sending out a large magnetic pulse which sent the thousands of swords, now seen as eight, back to Penny, who was frozen in place. The swords flew past her and pulled her back with the string. One of them wrapped around her arm and another wrapped around her midsection and they both pulled.

The strings went clean through Penny, shredding her into several pieces.

"No!" Port yelled as he and Oobleck stood up in shock.

 **Beacon Academy...**

"NO!" I yelled in anger as I watched the screen of my scroll, the camera focused on Penny's disembodied body lying on the floor. Without thinking, I threw my scroll at the wall, smashing it, and proceeded to punch the wall several times, severely cracking it and ripping the flesh off my right knuckle.

Breathing heavily in anger, I stormed up to the door, ripped it open without unlocking it and slammed it shut as I ran down the corridor.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin immediately stood from his chair, looking at the screen in surprise. He turned to Benjamin, who was less surprised but more worried.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ozpin asked, already knowing the answer. "Get Epsilon, make sure he doesn't do anything irrational and dangerous."

With that, Benjamin ran to the elevator and it quickly closed, leaving Ozpin along in his office.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

Ultra watched in horror as Penny's eyes slowly expanded until they nearly completely filled her eyes, and the mechanical sounds within her stopped. Ultra sighed sadly and walked back up the stairs, watching as Ruby exited and fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes.

"Penny..." She muttered softly as she began to cry. Ultra reached her and gently patted her on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Behind them, Mercury poked out of the maintenance corridor and grinned as he saw that the plan worked. Despite being fully aware that he was there, neither Ruby nor Ultra had the will to fight him.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered from inside the commentator box.

" _Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!_ " The Broadcast Operator said.

"What! How is that possible!?" Oobleck was cut off as the screen behind him and Port and the screens in the arena all turned red, a black queen chess piece in the center of the screen.

 **Near Beacon...**

"This was **not** a tragedy. This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men._ " Cinder said over the PA system, standing on top of a roof, completely alone.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

" _Our Academies' Headmasters and Headmistresses wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both._ "

Ironwood, realising who she was referring too, stormed out of his seat and up to the commentator box where Oobleck and Port were.

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, not the first one I've seen, mercilessly torn apart by another's star_ pupil."

Pyrrha stared at Penny, filled with dread and her mouth covered by her hand and her eyes watering.

 **Beacon Academy...**

"What _need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference._ "

I tried my best to ignore what she was saying as I ran through the corridors, but her voice was _inside_ my head. I couldn't stop it, but I _needed_ to stop her. I reached the exit to the outside and immediately took off flying towards the Amity Colosseum.

 **Fairgrounds...**

" _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment by one of his students posing as one from Atlas, now this?"_

Blake and Weiss, along with other surrounding people, watched the screen with the black queen chess piece and red screen as Cinder spoke the truth to them. Blake turned around and up to the sky, spotting me in the distance after hearing me with her enhanced hearing.

 **Beacon Academy...**

 _Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnesses neither._ "

Yang ran down the corridor and reached her dorm room, opening the door with the now broken lock and found it empty, bar Zwei. She quietly cursed herself and started running back into the corridor, Zwei following her.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

" _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets."_

Ozpin watched he screen intently, his cane at his side with Atlesian Airships hovering beyond the window in his office. The elevator opened and Benjamin entered.

"Ozpin, Epsilon's gone." He informed the headmaster. Ozpin clenched his fist.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

 _"Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces._ "

Emerald groaned in pain as she got up from behind her chair, rubbing her forehead as her aura slowly started to heal any damage dealt to her. Without anyone noticing, she exited the stadium as everyone else remained silent.

 **Vale Border...**

" _As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark._ "

The two Atlesian soldiers watched the broadcast and failed to notice the approaching Grimm until they were coming out of the mist. They both opened fire as best as they could, but it was a fruitless effort. In an instant, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared between them, and when the smoke faded, a box filled with more powerful weapons were there for them, much to their confusion. They quickly grabbed one and started killing more Grimm.

 **Near Beacon...**

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder asked with a satisfied smirk. It faded when she heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned to see the man completely in black. He charged at her, raised his arm and without touching her, used his semblance to force her off the building, catching her scroll in mid-air.

"Everyone listen to me. You're not safe anymore. The virus that has been installed has deactivated the kingdoms defences and the Grimm are charging into Vale as I speak. Evacuate yourself from dangerous and populated areas in a calm and collected fashion and stay alive. I will help to stop the Grimm and save the kingdom, but I cannot save you all."

"If you want to trust someone, trust the kingdom leaders in Vale. Good luck. Dragon out." Dragon closed the scroll and half-heartily threw it off the building, the sound of incoming Grimm and Bullheads catching his attention.

He reached for his weapon, the silver cylindrical tube, and ignited it, creating a singular blue beam in the form of a sabre. He jumped off the building to disappear in a cloud of yellow smoke.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

" _Good luck. Dragon out._ " The screens went from red with the queen chess piece to static.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck exclaimed to Port. Port turned around to the others behind him.

"Will someone tell me what in the world is happening!?" He exclaimed to those behind the scenes. Before his question was answered, a loud siren went off, catching their attention as they looked at the screen, flashing orange as they stated 'CAUTION'.

" _Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner._ " The Warning Announcer stated. Despite this, the crowds started running out of the stands in fear, screaming in fear. Ironwood entered the announcer box and grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Ironwood tried to calm the crowd down, but was cut off as two Nevermore's arrived at the Colosseum, screeching as they clawed and pecked at the shield with their beaks.

"Nevermore's!?" Sun exclaimed, standing from his seat, Coco following just after him.

"How did they get through the Kingdom's defences!?" Coco asked.

"Dragon was right. They weren't along." Ren said in a somewhat calm voice. At that point, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared near one of the Nevermore's. Dragon spun forwards towards the Grimm and activated his lightsabre, slicing the Nevermore's head off in one clean slice. Immediately afterwards, Dragon disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"Really, you're so lazy you're just calling it a 'lightsabre'? Whatever, it sounds cool, deal with it."

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin tightly gripped his cane as he watched the Grimm enter the city with a horrified expression. Benjamin was speechless as he looked too. The elevator opened and Qrow and Glynda entered the office.

"Oz!" Qrow called out.

"Get to the city!" Ozpin ordered as he turned to the hunters.

"But-"

" **NOW!** " Ozpin cut off Qrow resolutely. Qrow and Glynda shared a glance, and left, following Ozpin's orders.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

Willow and Peter watched from a rooftop as various different types of Grimm all turned to Vale and charged while growling and roaring angrily, Sonny whimpering as he was curled up between the Inhumans. Willow leaned against the wall and pulled out her scroll, typing on it.

"What are you doing?" Her brother asked.

"Activating Ultra's robots. We'll need them if we want a chance to survive." Willow told him and pressed a final button. From underground, the robots busted out of the floor and started shooting the Grimm as they ran towards them. "Come on, we need to help too."

The two siblings leapt off the roof and landed on the floor. Peter immediately started running at the Grimm at his super speed, taking down dozens per second. Willow's hands glowed crimson as her eyes glowed, and she fired her telekinetic energy at the incoming Grimm.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

Ironwood, Oobleck and Port looked at the remaining Nevermore, but their attention was caught when Ironwood's scroll went off.

"Ozpin, the girl... I-I can explain!" He said through his scroll, stammering nervously.

"You're android is destroyed, but mine is out there, on his way to the Colosseum." Ozpin said gravely. "You brought your army to my Kingdom, James. _Use it_."

Ironwoods look turned from worry to determination as he looked up at his fleet. However, only a few moments later, one of the airships fired at the closest one, which collided into the other one. Ironwood looked at his fleet angrily as one ship remained, under the control of Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan.

 **Beacon Docks...**

Three bullheads arrived at the academy, the middle one opening to reveal members of the white fang and their leader, Adam Taurus.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam ordered as the other bullheads opened and Grimm jumped out and onto the docks. An Ursa roared as it readied to charge, but was caught off guard by yellow smoke appearing in front of it, and Dragon's lightsabre slicing it's head off, only for Dragon to disappear again in a cloud of yellow smoke.

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **So, what an ending! Penny's 'dead', Ultra is devastated that one of his kind is 'dead', Epsilon is on his own to go find find Penny, who is 'dead', and the Grimm have entered the kingdom. Will they survive? What will Epsilon and Ultra do? Who is Dragon? All of these will be answered in the near future, but for now, it's the story review:**

 **Name: An Eclipse Of The Heart (Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna)**

 **Author: ToughGirlGGBG**

 **General Synopsis: In short, Beacons a Military Academy devoted to drafting young teenagers to raise them and train them to protect current and future world leaders.**

 **Also, I want to bring something up: there was a review not long ago, which disappeared almost immediately, but it complained that this was essentially the same story as Avengers: Age of Ultron. Now, the matter of the fact is, they are right. The first six or seven chapters are heavily based off that film, which I decided would make a good first arc to set up Epsilon, but mainly Ultra. Now, the review wasn't... nice, but I can see what they meant. This is basically a heads up: future arcs and volumes will likely be based off films, games or tv shows, since that is what I get inspiration from. They aren't copying like my other story, RWBY: The Walking Dead, but they will take inspiration from them. All in all, if you notice that I am basically following something that already exists, don't complain, that's just what I do.**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review (hopefully a nice one) and thank you for reading.**


	19. The Good, The Bad, The Unknown

**Replies to Reviews**

 **KittyBudderLove: Technically, Epsilon CAN die, but it is** ** _very_** **difficult to do. As previously explained by Benjamin, the only things that can kill him are running out of power, destroying the chip and being struck by lightning. He never stated the chip could NOT be moved from his body to another or a computer terminal, so that would work. However, Epsilon will die with age. The chip he is in decays at a very slow rate, meaning Epsilon will die at some point. It could be ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years or a million years, nobody but Benjamin knows. Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **Hey, it's chapter nineteen! So, the defences in Vale are down and the Grimm and White Fang are attacking the kingdom and Beacon. Now, it's up to Ultra, who is stuck at the Colosseum, Epsilon, who's location is unknown, and the mysterious Dragon to try and defeat Cinder and her group. Will they succeed? Find out now!**

 **Chapter Nineteen - The Good, The Bad, The Unknown**

The fairgrounds were flooded with Grimm, civilians attempting to hide for their lives, but emotions going wild. The AK-200's fired at the Grimm, slowing them down, but not effective enough to stop them. Blake and Weiss ran through the fairground, watching in horror at all the death and destruction around them.

"I don't believe this..." Weiss muttered to the faunus, who proceeded to take out her scroll.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked.

 **Beacon Academy...**

Yang and Zwei ran through the corridor, Yang holding her scroll against her ear.

"I'm fine. Are Ruby and Epsilon with you? They're not answering their Scrolls." Yang asked.

" _I saw Epsilon flying towards the Amity Colosseum just before the Grimm attacked. Ruby isn't here._ " Blake informed her, making Yang stop. " _Yang, I'm sure they're fine. Epsilon can hold his own, and I think Ruby's with Ultra._ "

"That doesn't fill me with confidence." Yang said honestly.

" _Whether he helps her or not, she's our leader. She can take care of herself._ " Blake reasoned. Yang closed her eyes and clenched her fist into a ball.

"Right." She said hesitantly, and continued running with Zwei next to her.

 **Fairground...**

"This can't be happening... Penny..." Weiss said sadly.

" _I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!_ " Yang told her teammate.

"The White Fang is here!?" Blake exclaimed, but was only met with Grimm growling through the scroll, her expression growing worried. The Grimm stopped when a slash could be heard through the scroll. "Yang!"

"Ugh! Who was that!? Gotta go! Be careful!" Yang finished, ending the call.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked her. Blake lifted her scroll so she could see the screen.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Blake told her pensively, tapping her scroll, and her weapon locker soon landed near her, revealing Gambol Shroud. As she approached, an Ursa leapt between them, growling.

"Watch out!" Weiss yelled. Out of nowhere, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared, Dragon landing in front of the Ursa. It roared at him, and swung it's claw at Dragon, who quickly took out his lightsabre, the light blue blade slicing the claw off swiftly. It roared in pain as Dragon leapt up and sliced the Ursa's head off, the Grimm falling to the ground and started to dissipate.

Blake and Weiss looked at him in slight shock and surprise, Dragon just looking at them with his unreadable expression, his mask covering his face. He grabbed Gambol Shroud, threw it to Blake, who caught it, and disappeared in another cloud of yellow smoke.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked.

"No idea... Come on, let's go." The two ran to get to Beacon.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

The Nevermore screeched as it continued to claw and weaken the forcefield surrounding the Colosseum.

" _Warning: Safety Barriers Failing._ " The warning announcer stated. This caused more panic, the civilians running out of the stands in fear, but Ruby remained, looking at the floor with an expression of shock and sadness. Ultra leant against the wall, his forehead on the wall and slamming his fist against the wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled, pushing himself off the wall and lifted Ruby up. "Listen to me, Penny's dead, we need to accept it. Even though they'll probably bring her back. Penny was one of the only AI's like me in the entire world, and she's gone. I get it, she was your friend, but moping while people are dying isn't going to bring her back. So get back on your feet and start acting like a fucking huntress!" Ultra yelled, Ruby now focusing on what is actually happening. Ultra let go of her and she nodded slightly, new found determination in her eyes.

"PYRRHA!" We both turned to Jaune, who was leaning over the stands to his teammate, who was looking at Penny's dismantled body, dazed and unfocused. "Pyrrha, that thing is going to break in! You've gotta move!" Ultra looked at the Nevermore started to fly up, ready to break through the shield, and Jaune leapt over the stands and into the arena.

"Oh shit! Ruby, we've got to move!" He told her, and they both ran down the stairs as the Nevermore crashed through the shield, landing on the ground and blowing Pyrrha, Jaune and Penny's parts across the arena. The nevermore screeched and lunged at Pyrrha, only to stop in it's tracks when Ruby used her semblance to fly directly into it, wielding one of Penny's swords and stabbing the Grimm in the chest. The Nevermore screeched in pain as Ruby landed in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby yelled, pointing Penny's sword at the Grimm. Ultra ran across the arena, catching up to Ruby.

"Christ, Ruby, remember the 50-foot rule." He complained, but his attention was caught by the Nevermore. Angrily, Ultra took out both of his pistols and rapid-fired at the Grimm, piercing it's chest, wings and skeletal head. The Nevermore rose up and circled around the arena, flying back towards the three of them. As it fast approached, several weapon lockers landed on the Nevermore, slowing it down. Several more land on it, followed by several more until it's body was covered in weapons lockers, the Nevermore screeching in pain and falling unconscious.

The lockers opened up, and a couple of dozen students from various kingdoms grabbed their weapons. Ultra looked at them all as they stood atop the Nevermore, weapons ready. Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, Team ABRN, Half of Team FNKI, Team HAUS and the completed Team NXHS. Ultra examined the two other members of Team NXHS he didn't recognise.

The first one was a human with short, choppy cut dark purple hair with pale skin, stood at 5' 1" tall, and purple eyes that covered her pupils, iris and sclera. Her entire eyes were purple. She wore what appeared to be the Elysium Uniform: a grey skirt, black boots, grey tights, a white collared shirt with a grey cardigan and a black tie. She didn't appear to have a weapon, nor did she retrieve one from any locker. Her name was Noir Void.

The other girl was a human with long, dark brown hair in a long single braid with golden eyes and pale skin, bar the black tattoo lines coming from her eyes, almost like tears. She wore a near-full set of dark red plated armour, without the helmet, which seemed to slightly glow in the dark, standing at a large height of 7' 0". She retrieved a pair of gauntlets, each with three spring loaded claws with jagged edged which attached to her wrist. Her name was Xerxes the Bane.

"Why did you spend so long describing them?! The Nevermore is waking up!" Ultra yelled as it started to rise, shaking the students on it's body.

"Any chance _ve_ can kill this Grimm, Noir?" Xerxes asked the petite girl. She closed her eyes briefly, touching the Nevermore, and opened them again.

"You will damage it's eye, I will pin it, Nora will hit it with her hammer, and Sage and Yatsuhashi will behead it, Ultra finishing it by stabbing his machetes in it's head." Noir told her teammate. "We will win."

Xerxes ran forwards along it's head and sun at it's eye, slashing her claws and damaging it's eye. As it continued to rise, Noir leapt off and looked at the Nevermore as what appeared to be purple coloured veins left her eyes. She raised her arms and used her semblance, telekinesis, to force the Nevermore back down, pinning it.

Nora ran over it's head and slammed Magnhild into it's head, forcing it to the ground. Arslan lifted Yatsuhashi up with her rope dart and Sage leapt into the air, and both came back down, slicing the Nevermore's head off. Making sure it was dead, Ultra unsheathed his machetes and stabbed them both into the Grimm's head as it turned to smoke. Ultra turned around to see Pyrrha looking at Ruby, teary-eyed.

"Ruby, I..." She stopped and looked at the piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands, and turned back to Ruby. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Ruby responded forlornly. "But is _wasn't_ your fault."

"She's right. I saw what happened to you, you thought there were thousands of swords. You didn't have a choice." Ultra told her, getting a silent thank you form her. "But what happened here wasn't anyone's fault, at least not anyone here."

"He's right." Jaune agreed, walking over to Pyrrha with Milo and Akouo. "Whoever that woman was on the microphone... _they're_ the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Jaune offered Pyrrha her weapons, which she took, and they shared a determined expression. At that moment, dozens of flying-horse like Grimm's landed on the top of the Colosseum, and flew towards them.

"Griffons." Ren stated.

"Like Griffon Ramsey or..."

"Anyone got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Epsilon! I need your Scroll!" Ruby called out, but quickly realised he wasn't there. "Uhh, I mean... Ultra! I need your Scroll!"

"I don't have one. Ozpin doesn't trust me with the ability to communicate with anyone besides who is next to me." Ultra told her, annoyed.

"Oh, umm, okay... uhh... Sun! I need your Scroll!" Ruby declared. Sun used his tail to grab his scroll and threw it at Ruby, who swiftly caught it and tapped the centre button, and her weapon locker dropped, revealing Crescent Rose. Ruby went to grab her weapon, but a Griffon landed on it, roaring at her. A yellow cloud of smoke appeared, Dragon's lightsabre ignited, glowing blue, and he sliced the Griffon in half from it's waist. He grabbed Crescent Rose and gave it to Ruby. "Uhh... thanks?"

"Students!" Port called out, holding his blunderbuss with Oobleck next to him with his Thermos. "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-"

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck cut her off. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd _prefer it_ if my students could live to tell about it." He said with a small smile. Ruby nodded and unfolded her scythe, twirling it and stabbing it into the ground so it stood taller than herself.

"Let's go!" She ordered. All the students started to leave, Ruby's attention getting caught as Velvet took a picture of her and her weapon, looking at the photograph. She went to take a picture of Dragon, but she didn't need to see his face to know he was saying 'no'.

"Velvet!" Coco called out, and she followed her leader, Ruby following. Dragon looked at the two professors as they stood back to back, and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke as the Griffons surrounded them.

"One final match, _Barty_! Place your bets!"

 **Amity Colosseum Airspace...**

I flew towards the Colosseum, checking my wrist watch for power. _80%, that'll have to do..._ As I got closer, three Nevermore's got in my way. Without much other choice, I flew directly at the first Nevermore, stabbing my right dagger into it's throat. I flew around it's neck, the string attaching my wrist to the dagger wrapping around the Grimm's neck. After seven wrap-around, I pulled at hard as I could, severing the Grimm's head from it's body.

I flew directly at the second one, and forced it's mouth open. With my left arm keeping it open, I shot my right pistol down it's throat, firing deadly shorts into the Grimm's body. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" I yelled, firing more shots. After only a few more, it tore straight through it's throat and detached the head from the body.

The final Nevermore screeched at me and flew directly at me. I narrowed me eyes and flew at it, taking out both of my pistols. I started shooting at it as it roared at me, I braced myself and flew directly into it's mouth. I didn't stop and kept flying through it's body, firing my pistols as fast as I could as I destroyed the Grimm from the inside. I shot out of it's stomach as it started falling to the ground, dead.

The threat neutralised, I flew down to the Colosseum and landed in the arena, the smoking bodies of Griffons lying on the ground, as well as dozens of weapon lockers. I looked around quickly, and froze at the sight of _her_. I slowly walked towards Penny's dismembered body, lying lifeless on the ground, and I fell to my knees as I reached her.

"Penny..." I muttered sadly, I gently held her upper body and stroked the hair. She was innocent, she didn't do anything wrong. She was an AI, the AI who make me what I am. She _believed_ me when nobody else would. I hugged her body as I did the best I could to cry, but no tears came to my eyes.

 **Amity Colosseum...**

Ultra and the rest of the students ran through the Colosseum, finding themselves at the airship dock to leave the Colosseum. Ultra turned and watched as Ironwood stopped the Grimm's arm with his right arm, lifted the Grimm Wolf over his head, held his revolver to it and fired a single shot into it's head, killing it instantly. He dropped it as it turned to smoke and walked to his dropship.

"OK, that was pretty bad ass. I really hope you don't die in the next minute or two."

"What's going on!?" Ruby exclaimed as she, Ultra and the rest of the students stood behind Ironwood as he stood just outside of his dropship.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invading Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... _vagabond_ has seized one of my ships." Ironwood told them.

"Like, BM Vagabond or..."

"Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood stopped, took out his revolver, and killed a Creep that silently approached them. "...going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked as Ironwood turned to his dropship.

"You have two choices: Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." He told them, the students exchanging glances with each other. "No one will fault you if you leave." He finished, and climbed onto his dropship. "Let's move out! Ultra, you too."

"Take care of yourself, Ruby." Ultra said, and followed Ironwood onto the dropship.

"I mean... come on!" Sun exclaimed.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune told them as they all started running to one of the Airbuses. Ruby looked at Ironwoods dropship for another moment and followed her fellow students.

 **Atlesian Airship Blue-2...**

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Roman asked himself, pressing a random button, a loud noise heard from inside the ship. "Oh, fun! How about... this one?" No noise. "Hmm. Alright, nothing." Neo approached him, clad in an Atlesian military uniform with pink and black hair, handed him a scroll.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now _this one_ , this one's gonna be fun!" Roman exclaimed, putting the scroll into a terminal on the control panel, causing all the computer screens to turn red.

 **Downtown Vale...**

Glynda and Qrow fought the Grimm along with a squad of Atlesian Knights, which fired at the Grimm ahead of them. They suddenly stopped as their normally black visors glowed red briefly before settling on a dark crimson. The Knights turned away from the Grimm and aimed their weapons at the hunters.

"What!?" Glynda exclaimed. Before the Knights could shoot, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared and Dragon activated his lightsabre, slicing off the heads and upper bodies of the AK-200's, sending them to the floor in pieces. Dragon glanced at the two hunters, deactivated his lightsabre and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

 **Beacon Academy...**

Blake and Weiss ran along the courtyard, but are forced to stop as the infected AK-200's turned to them and drew their weapons, firing at the huntresses. "Look out!" Blake yelled, both of them falling to the ground to avoid the oncoming fire.

A cloud of yellow smoke appeared and Dragon activated his lightsabre, deflecting each of the knight's bullets and hitting them with them, quickly destroying the knights. The two got up and looked at Dragon as he ran off, disappearing into a cloud of yellow smoke.

The two briefly glanced at each other, and continued running towards Beacon.

 **Amity Colosseum Airspace...**

Ironwood continued piloting his dropship towards his stolen airship, a squad of deactivated AK-200's behind him. Ultra grabbed Ironwood's scroll and called Willow.

" _Ultra!? Where have you been, we haven't spoken in weeks!_ " Willow exclaimed.

"Long story. Are you and Peter alright?" Ultra asked.

" _We're fighting Grimm, trying to prevent as many as we can from getting to Vale, but there are just too many of them. You're robots are helping too, but they're not lasting too long against the stronger Grimm._ " Willow explained.

"Damn it. Just hold out, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ultra told her.

" _Good to hear, we'll see you soon- wait... what are they doing? Peter, look out!_ "

"Willow, what's going on?" Ultra asked, concern in his voice.

" _You're robots! They're shooting at us, they're letting the Grimm pass and are shooting at US!-_ " Willow yelled. but was cut off as the call ended. Ultra looked at the screen and it had the black chess piece with a red background on it.

"Shit." The AK-200's behind him and Ironwood activated and aimed at them.

"No!"

The students watched from their Airbus as gunfire went off in Ironwood's dropship and it started descending to the ground on fire. As it flew past them, Ultra leapt out and crashed through the front of the Airbus. He looked at them, eyes glowing red. Without any hesitation, Ultra took out his pistol and emptied the clip into the side of his head, causing the students to cover their ears.

"Ultra, what was that! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Ruby exclaimed at Ultra rubbed his head as it quickly healed and his eyes stopped glowing.

"I was infected by this computer virus, I just killed it. It's infected the Atlesian Knights, and I assume any other Atlas technology around here." Ultra told the hunters-in-training. Ruby looked behind her and back at Ultra.

"Come on." She said, and ran to the door, Ultra just behind her.

"Ruby! Ultra! What are you doing!?" Sun yelled as they both jumped from the Airbus. Ruby used her semblance to boost herself onto the runway, while Ultra took out his machete and stabbed it onto the edge of the runway, barely holding on. He pulled himself up, pulling out the machete and re-sheathing it. The two ran into the Colosseum and into the arena. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the person in the center of the arena.

"Epsilon?" She asked, taking a step forward. Before she could take another step, Ultra held out his arm stopping her. "What are you-"

"Wait." Ultra whispered, both of them looking at me. I stood up, dropping Penny's upper body and flew out of the arena and back towards Beacon. Ruby ran towards one of the weapons lockers and started typing on it. "Ruby, you are _not_ going to do _that,_ are you?" Ultra asked her, and she just smirked. She unfolded her scythe and held it on the top of the locker.

"Grab on." Ruby told him, and he sighed, removing his right machete. He stabbed it into the locker and held on as it took off into the air, flying towards the captured Atlesian Airship. As it approached the ship, Ultra and Ruby leapt off, landing on the airship with two thuds, one significantly louder than the other.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Roman ordered Neo, who nodded with a small smile and left the bridge.

 **Beacon Docks...**

Weiss hacked at the infected AK-200's, using her glyphs to boost herself into the robots and destroying them at super speed. Blake attacked the White Fang members, who started to overwhelm her. Weiss arrived and took out the faunus, the two members of Team RWBY standing back-to-back. They both noticed a squad of Atlesian Soldier fight off an infected Paladin, which easily fought them.

"Come on!" Weiss yelled and the two of them ran at the Paladin. Their attention was caught by an incoming Bullhead. On top of a pillar, a yellow cloud of smoke appeared and Dragon summoned a dust assault rifle and shot at the Bullhead's left engine, causing the Bullhead to start crashing. Out of the bullhead, an armoured Beowolf leapt out and started attacking civilians, Dragon chasing after the Grimm.

"He might need help." Blake pointed out, knowing that Grimm was more dangerous than an average one.

"Be safe." Weiss agreed as the two parted. Blake ran around the corner and watched Dragon slash his lightsabre at the Beowolf, which roared at him and started climbing up the wall, Dragon wall-running after it. Blake was about to follow, but her attention was caught by a wounded scream of an Atlesian Soldier. She looked in the destroyed dining hall to see the solder die at the hands of a faunus.

"No..." Blake whispered to herself, visibly backing away, eyes widening in fear. "Adam?" He turned and grinned creepily at the huntress.

"Hello, my darling."

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

The hunter and huntress students outside of the tower fought the surrounding Grimm endlessly. Vanessa fired her revolver at the armoured Beowolves head, easily passing through it and killing it. Amber and Umber respectively punched and kicked an Ursa Major and Xander fired his automatic pistols at a Griffon, but doing minimal damage.

Noir ducked under the swipe of a Beowolf, and telekinetically pushed it back to Xerxes, who stopped stabbing the Creep in front of her and turned around, stabbing the Beowolf through it's armoured skull, and stabbed the Creep from under it's jaw. Hecate slammed an Ursa in the face with an aura bat, cracking the skull and forcing it to the ground, Sky slamming her 3-foot long sword along it's neck, beheading it.

From a nearby building, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury watched the destruction, Cinder with a satisfied smirk, Mercury filming the destruction on his scroll with a similar smirk while Emerald watched with a somewhat sorrowful expression.

"Beautiful." Cinder stated happily.

"It's almost sad." Emerald noted.

"It's _horrendous_. Focus on the Atlesian Knights. Keep focus away from the masked man." Cinder ordered Mercury.

"Oh, I'm getting _all_ of it." Mercury assured.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end..." Cinder was cut off by a large tremor that rocks the three of them. "...and do _not_ miss what happens next." Cinder said with an evil grin, walking off as Mercury continued filming and Emerald's expression became more worrisome.

 **Ozpin's Office...**

"This is horrible." Benjamin noted, watching the monitors with Ozpin. He saw a squad of Atlesian solders fire at a Deathstalker at Beacon's avenue, until a cloud of yellow smoke appeared and Dragon sliced off the Grimm's pincer and sliced through the Grimm's head, killing it, and disappeared again in a cloud of yellow smoke.

Benjamin looked at the destroyed city and the civilians on the roof, begging for help as the Grimm climbed up the building to them. Dragon appeared in a cloud of yellow smoke on the opposite building and shot the Grimm scaling the wall with his dust summoned assault rifle until it was clear, and disappeared again in a cloud of yellow smoke. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, but he was the man on the microphone. He did say he'd help us." Ozpin confirmed. Ozpin got up from his desk, grabbing his cane and walked towards the elevator, holding his cane out. "Come with me, there is something you need to see." He stopped when a tremor shook the ground, shaking them both in the office. A cloud of yellow smoke appeared in Ozpin's office and Dragon walked up to the window, at Mountain Glenn.

"Oh... No..."

 **Downtown Vale...**

Glynda and Qrow continued attacking Grimm, until the tremor caused them to shake on the ground. Qrow stabbed his sword into the ground to stabilise himself.

"No..." Glynda muttered under her breath.

 **Mountain Glenn...**

Willow and Peter almost fell as the tremors continued, and they watched as the mountain in the distance cracked.

"What is that?" Peter asked his sibling. Willow remained silent, watching as the mountain shattered and fell apart.

"Reginald told us about this, but I didn't believe him. Oh, god no." Willow told her brother, terrified. At that moment, the mountain exploded and a large, Dragon Grimm emerged and immediately started flying over Mountain Glenn and towards Vale, roaring loudly. As it continued, a black, tar-like substance dropped from it's body and landed on the roads around Willow and Peter, surrounding them with Ursi, Beowolves and Creeps

"What do we do?" Peter asked as the two Inhumans were surrounded.

"We fight."

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin walked up to Dragon as they both looked out of the window at the fast approaching Dragon Grimm, Benjamin looking terrified, Ozpin looking neutral-angry and Dragon expression blocked by his mask.

"Ozpin. It's time." Dragon told him, and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke as Ozpin and Benjamin walked into the elevator.

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

Team SSSN, Team JNPR, Team HAUS and Team NXHS all stood side-by-side at the base of the tower, ready to fight the Grimm again. Just as they were about to all run and fight, Ozpin stood stood on the outside of the tower, catching Pyrrha's attention. As Team SSSN, HAUS and NXHS ran to fight the Grimm, Pyrrha walked towards Ozpin without a word to her team.

"Where is she going?" Nora asked Jaune, confused and frustrated.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Jaune ordered them and followed his teammate. On a nearby rooftop, Cinder watched as Pyrrha followed Ozpin into the tower with her amber eyes, and blinked, her eyes glowing ominously. Little did she know, I was flying directly towards her.

 **End of Chapter Nineteen...**

 **Wow, that was a really long chapter, so much happened. So, as I'm uploading this, the next episode of RWBY hasn't been released, so no prior knowledge. With that in mind, will Ruby and Ultra be able to stop Neo, what are Epsilon's intentions, and who is Dragon, and what does he know? All will be answered soon, but now it's the story recommendation:**

 **Name: You're on My Heart just like a -**

 **Author: O-nimode**

 **General Synopsis: Based on BlueStarlalight's idea regarding soulmates, what would happen if you discover your soulmate was someone half your age, or vice versa? Well, the only way to find out something like that, is to test it...**

 **And as always, remember to follow, favourite, and leave a review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	20. Karma

**Hey, it's the 20th chapter! Not that exciting, but still, chapter 20! Couple of things to say first: this chapter will be released slightly later than usual so I can use events from the next chapter of RWBY so there's no inconsistencies, and the fight that Velvet does against the Paladins will mostly be omitted so I can instead use my OC characters. They deserve this.**

 **So, basically, shit's gone down in the last chapter. Dragon keeps appearing and disappearing in different places, Ultra is on the Atlesian ship with Ruby and Epsilon has done fuck-all. But what will he do to Cinder? Can Ultra and Ruby stop Torchwick? What will Dragon do this chapter? Let's find out now!**

 **Chapter Twenty - Karma**

The Grimm Dragon flew past the Atlesian Airship with a flock of Griffons and Nevermores that Ruby and Ultra were standing on, looking at the Dragon in fear. Or, one of them was. At that moment, a Griffon landed and roared at the two of them. Ruby charged, swinging her scythe at the Grimm, but caused little damage, forcing her back. Ultra ran forward, unsheathing his machetes and stabbed the first one in the side of it's stomach, using the momentum of the stab to flip onto the Griffon and stabbed it through the head with his other machete.

" _That's_ how you kill a Grimm." Ultra boasted, grabbing his machetes and re-sheathing them.

"Show-off." Ruby pouted. However, his moment of victory was ended by the snap of a picture, and the two of them looked at Neo, who held her scroll in front of her, her attire changing from her Atlesian disguise to her normal clothing.

Roman received the message and looked. It showed a picture of Ruby and Ultra with one message: "Guess Who?"

"Oh, you can _not_ be serious! Little Red again, and who's that man with an opposing fashion sense?" Roman asked himself rhetorically, grabbing his cane and walked towards the top of the airship.

 **Beacon Academy...**

Blake looked in horror at Adam, who stood inside the burning and destroyed cafeteria, who had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Running away again? Is that what you have become, _my love_? A coward?" Adam asked her threateningly.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked desperately and full of fear.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fire of revolution!" Adam yelled at her, drawing his sword as he stood on an Atlas student, preparing to stab him in the chest. "Consider this... _a spark_." Adam thrusted his sword down, but stopped mere millimetres from the students chest.

Blake looked to her side to see Dragon, who's right arm was outstretched, keeping Adam's arm still. "Stop him." Dragon told her, and pushed Adam back with his semblance. Adam glared at Dragon and lunged at him, but Blake stopped the blade.

"I'm... _not_... _running_." Blake said to Adam, holding his blade back with hers, as she watched Dragon run after a group of Major Ursi.

"You... _will_." Adam threatened, kicking Blake back and onto the ground. As she lay there, a Creep ran towards her, but she was too slow to defend herself. A gunshot went off, hitting and killing the Creep. She looked over and saw Dragon holding his dust-summoned assault rifle, he nodded and ran off.

"But _not_ before you suffer for your betrayal, _my love_." Adam smiled as he slowly walked towards her.

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

Neon skated and Reese hovered around the tower past the rest of Team ABRN shooting at a Griffon, Sun and Neptune shooting an Atlesian Paladin and Ren and Nora fighting against a group of Atlesian Knights. A Griffon landed and Yatsuhashi and Fox slashed at it, while Flynt blew his trumpet at a pair of Creeps. The two of them passed under a Paladin as Weiss froze it's legs to the ground with ice dust and sent to attack, but was slammed back.

"Weiss!" Neptune called out. One of the Paladins punched Yatsuhashi, who stopped the fist with his sword, but overpowered him and sent him back. The paladin turned and walked towards Ren, who had his back turned.

"Look out!" Nora yelled, running up to Ren and pushing him out of the way as the Paladin hit her.

"Nora! No!" Ren called out to his partner, and was then punched by the Paladin. It turned to Coco, Velvet and Neptune, Coco fired her Gatling Gun at the Paladin, but caused little to no damage, Neptune firing his gun too.

"Uh, this is bad." Neptune told the girls nervously. They two of them stopped firing their weapons.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco said to the faunus.

"Really?" Velvet asked excitedly.

"Just make them count." Coco told her as Velvet started walking towards the two Paladins.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Just watch." Coco told her. From both their left and right, two more Paladins ran towards them.

"Where did they come from!?" Sun exclaimed. One of the Paladins lunged it's fist at Sun, who held up his arms in an attempt to defend himself, but the fist never impacted. The faunus looked to see Xerxes standing right in front of him, both of her arms held up, keeping the arm back. With a yell, she pushed the Paladin back, sending it crashing into the ground dozens of feet back.

The other Paladin charged at Coco, who fired her Gatling Gun, but caused little damage. As it got closer, Amber ran out and punched it in the leg with her metal-covered fists, and Umber ran forward and kicked it back with her metal-covered feet, sending it sliding across the floor. Xerxes ran up to Noir, Hecate and Sky.

"How do _ve_ destroy the Paladin?" She asked her leader.

"Get me on the Paladin." Noir ordered Xerxes. The two of them ran towards the machine as it got back up. Xerxes picked up the petite girl and threw her up on top of the Paladin, and ran under the machine, slashing it's legs with her claws.

Noir closed her eyes and put her hands on the Paladin, and opened them again, leaping off the machine and landing next to the rest of her team.

"Hecate will run towards the Paladin and damage it's leg with an aura hammer, and slam it's fist back. As it swings again, Xerxes will stab it in the fist and throw it at Sky. I will control it and make it go faster with my telekinesis, and Sky will destroy it by slicing it in half." Noir told her team.

Hecate ran towards the Paladin and summoned an aura hammer, running under it's legs and slamming it into the left leg, severely bending it and causing it to fall down. The Paladin swung it's fist at her, and she swung her hammer, knocking the hand back. As it swung again, Xerxes stabbed her right claw into it's hand, stopping it.

She lifted the Paladin up and threw it over her head and towards Sky. Noir held out her arms, purple veins coming out of her eyes as she forced the Paladin to go faster towards Sky. Sky reached on her back, unfolded her sword and with one slash, sliced the Paladin in half.

Vanessa ran towards the other Paladin, ducking underneath it's legs and threw all of her daggers at the Paladin's back, the daggers harmlessly bouncing off the armour. She summoned them back and slashed at a different angle, scratching the armour and grabbing the Paladin's attention. She took out her revolver and fired a shot at it, causing a large dent in it's armour and forcing it to step back a couple of times.

Xander fired his automatic pistols at the Paladin, causing it to turn around and towards him and shot at the hunter, who leapt to the side to avoid the shots. He took out his daggers and threw them at the Paladin, burying themselves in it's front armour.

Amber and Umber ran towards the machine and simultaneously punched and kicked at it's legs respectively, causing it to collapse onto the ground. It got back up quickly and aimed at Vanessa, who leapt behind a collapsed pillar. It shot at it, knocking the pillar out of the way and sending Vanessa back. It aimed again, but was distracted as Dragon appeared in front of it. He activated his lightsabre and sliced off both of it's arms, and forced it back and onto the ground.

Vanessa leapt over the body and aimed her revolver at it's head, firing the remaining six shots into it's head, tearing all the way through the armour.

"Good work, 13." Dragon said with a nod.

"Thanks, Dragon." She said to him with a small smile.

"No problem." Dragon responded with a nod. They all watched as Weiss summoned a large metal arm with a sword which swiftly sliced the last Paladin into several pieces. They all looked around at the cleared area, and finally took a breath they didn't realise they were holding in.

However, an advanced Paladin ran around a corner and glared at them, preparing to charge at them.

"Another one!?" Sun exclaimed what they were all thinking. "Well, at least this guy here can destroy it-" Dragon disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

 **Blue Four...**

Ruby performed a low-swing at Neo, who somersaulted over her scythe and ducked under Ruby's next swing, and did a back-flip to dodge the third. Neo kicked Ruby in the face with a back-flip, knocking her back, and ducked under Ultra's machete swing. She swung her parasol at the android, smashing it across his face and knocking off millions of particles, which restored instantly. Ultra stabbed his machete at her, which she back-flipped out of the way of, causing the machete to bury itself in the ship.

Ruby ran at Neo with a yell, twirled Crescent Rose and attempted another low sweep, which Neo back-flipped out of the way with her consecutive twirls. Ruby lodged her scythe in the hull of the ship and fired a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, Roman standing behind the illusion, and fired a shot from his cane. It hit Ruby and sent her flying back several feet, until Ultra grabbed her by her arm, pulling her back up to her feet.

"Little Red, Big Red, you two are just _determined_ to be the _hero_ of Vale, aren'tcha?" Roman asked the two of them.

"I'm no hero. I'm just as bad as you." Ultra said to him, talking a step forward and in front of Ruby.

"Oh, I highly doubt _that_." Roman told him, laughing to himself.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby exclaimed, moving in front of Ultra.

"That's the plan!" Roman told her, and fired another shot from his cane. Ultra pushed Ruby out of the way and the shot hit him in the chest, sending him skidding across the hull of the ship with a hole in his chest, which quickly healed. Ruby swung at Roman, but Neo leapt over him and kicked Ruby in the cheek, using the momentum to flip her over, ending Ruby to the ground. Neo roundhouse kicked her and kicked her again, nearly sending her off the edge of the ship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?" Ruby asked loudly.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to _gain_ , it's that I can't afford to _lose_!" Roman yelled back. Ruby charged at him, but Neo vaulted over Roman for a powerful kick. She grabbed Crescent Rose and swung at Neo, but she hooked her parasol to it and removed it from Ruby's hands.

Ultra groaned and got back up, looking at the nearby commotion. He attached his eye piece to his left eye, drawing his pistols. He fired at them, catching their attention. "Get him!" Roman ordered Neo, who smirked and extended her parasol, a blade coming out of the end. Ultra shot at her again, and she opened her parasol to stop the bullets. Much to her surprise, the bullets pierces the parasol, almost hitting her.

Ultra holstered his pistols and swung at Neo, who side-flipped out of the way, kicking him in the chin. She swung her parasol around his neck and pinned him. Ultra slammed his head back, hitting Neo in the face, disorienting her. He got out of her grip and elbowed her, making her fall onto the ground. "That's what you get for messing with the good guys, bitch!"

He took out his pistol and shot at her, which she narrowly avoided by pushing herself back and rolling backwards and onto her feet. She grabbed her parasol and flipped up, hitting Ultra in the face with her extended parasol, stabbing him through the forehead. He fell to the ground, 'dead'. Neo, with a satisfied smirk, walked back towards Roman as he looked down at Ruby, who hung off the edge of the ship with Crescent Rose buried in the hull.

"I may be a gambling man, but even _I_ know that there are some bets you _just don't take_." Roman taunted her. Neo continued walking forward, dragging the blade of the parasol along the hull, and held it at Ruby. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! _You_ can't stop 'em, _I_ can't stop 'em! Even David, the hero of Vale, can't stop them!"

Ultra got back up, rubbing his forehead as the hole healed. He saw the Nevermore approaching Ruby, he took out his pistol and shot it in the eye, making it fall to it's death. Ruby noticed the button on Neo's parasol. "You know the old saying, 'If you can't beat 'em-'" Ruby reached for the parasol to hit the button, but Neo reacted quickly enough and pulled it back with an evil smirk. "Join 'em!"

Ultra grabbed Neo, turned her around and punched her in the face, causing her to fall off the edge of the ship, quickly opening her parasol. "NEO!" Roman called out fearfully, and angrily swung his cane at Ultra, knocking him off the ship too.

"Ultra!" Ruby yelled, but with no way to save him. She climbed up and stood on the ship, glaring at Torchwick.

"I don't care _what_ you say! We _will_ stop them and I _will_ stop you! BET ON THAT!" Ruby yelled, and charged at him with her semblance. Roman fired a shot from his cane and swung the handle end of his cane, scattering the dust and hitting Ruby, knocking her away. He smacked the cane against her, rammed the weapon in her stomach and fired another shot, sending her back once again.

"You got spirit, Red. But this is the _real_ world!" Roman shacked Ruby with the butt of his cane.

"The _real_ world is _cold_!" He swung the cane at her legs.

"The _real_ world doesn't _care_ about spirit!" Ruby kicked him in the knee, causing him to lose his balance as he readied to hit again, and got back up.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and _die_ like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman hit her with his cane again.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and _SURVIVE!_ " Right as Roman went for a final swing, Ultra stabbed his machete through his chest, splattering blood over the hull, much to Ruby's horror. An alpha Griffon landed next to them, attracted by Roman's negative emotions, and roared at them. Ultra swung his machete at the Griffon, sending Roman's body into it's mouth. It roared again, sending them both back several feet.

The Griffon charged at them, Ruby unmoving due to shock. Ultra charged and kicked off it's head, forcing it into the hull and causing a large explosion. Ultra grabbed his other machete and sheathed both machetes. Ultra quickly turned to Ruby. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"You... killed him." Ruby muttered, looking at Ultra with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I stabbed him in the chest and fed him to a Grimm, then I exploded the Grimm. He's dead. No chance for his return, he's not going to pull a Pacific Rim on us. He's dead. He was going to kill you." Ultra explained, and offered her a hand, which she backed a little away. "Ruby, we don't have time for this."

"You _murdered_ him." Ruby muttered.

"Yes! OK, I murdered him! That's what I am, that's what I was _built_ to do! I'm not a Hunter, I don't protect people, I do what I can to protect myself and my friends. That's why I put a machete through his chest, he was hurting you. He's a bad man, _I'm_ a bad man, but I'm not gonna beat a child. Now get up so we both don't die in this ship crash!" Ultra yelled. Ruby blinked a couple of times and got up.

"OK, let's go." Ruby said, and at that moment, the ship started to fall to the ground. They both ran along the ship towards Crescent Rose as it started to angle to the side. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and leapt off the sinking ship, Ultra leaping right after her.

"Wait, I can't slow myself down." Ultra looked at the thousands of feet drop beneath him. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Ruby watched as he fell too far for her to hear as she fired shots from Crescent rose to slow herself down.

 **Downtown Vale...**

A group of Creeps ran at Glynda, who used her telekinesis to kill the Grimm before they approached. Qrow slashed his sword at several AK-200's, turning his sword into the gun and shot another Knight. Cardin charged at an Ursa, swiftly slamming his mace at it's face, killing it, and turned to see two infected AK-220's aiming their guns at him. Before they could fire, their heads were shot off.

Ironwood reloaded his revolver while stepping out of the wreckage of his dropship, firing four explosive shots at four groups of Atlesian Knights and two regular shots at two AK-220's, and hit the last one with his cybernetic arm. He turned to Qrow, Glynda and Cardin.

"This area's secure. We need to-" Qrow cut off Ironwood by angrily looking his way and transformed his sword into a scythe and charged at the general. "Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Qrow continued charging despite this, causing Ironwood to hold his pistol defensively in case Qrow attacked. However, Qrow leapt over the General and swung at a Griffon. Before he could, Dragon appeared and sliced off the Griffon's head with his light blue lightsabre, the two of them landing on opposite sides of the General.

"Too slow, old man." Dragon said to the hunter, who narrowed his eyes annoyed.

" _Don't_ call me old." Qrow threatened, scoffing and holding his scythe on his shoulder. Ironwood sighed, lowering his head as Glynda put a hand on his shoulder. "So what now, General?"

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of _my_ machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men." Ironwood told them, and turned to Dragon. "What's your name?"

"Dragon." He answered vaguely.

"You can teleport, correct?" Ironwood asked and Dragon nodded. "Dragon, I need you to deal with... the _other_ Dragon." Ironwood ordered him, and Dragon nodded. "I still need to get to my ship."

The four of them turned towards a loud noise to see Ironwood's ship slowly nosedive into the ground.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow joked. Around them, the Atlesian Knights tried one last time to harm the huntsman, but powered down. Dragon teleported away.

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

The students prepared to fight the incoming Atlesian Paladin as it charged at them. In front of them all, Dragon appeared, activated his lightsabre and threw it at the Paladin, piercing directly through the armour between it's eyes. It fell to the ground as Dragon walked over to the machine, pulling the lightsabre out and deactivating it.

"Hmm. That went better than expected." Sun pointed out. At that moment, Weiss doubled over in exhaustion, leaning on Myrtenaster.

"Weiss!" Yang called out, running towards her. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Weiss shook her head. "Epsilon?" Weiss shook her head again. "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha... with that man in black... and some members of the White Fang." Weiss told her between deep breaths.

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake. Epsilon will be fine on his own." Yang told her and Yang ran off to find Blake while Weiss gave a thumbs up.

 **The Vault...**

Ozpin, Jaune, Pyrrha and Benjamin all ran out of the elevator and into the Vault, sprinting down the corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked them.

"It's... a type of vault." Pyrrha answered.

"You've... been here before?" He asked her, but she didn't answer.

"What does this place need to hide?" Benjamin asked Ozpin, but his question was answered when they reached the two pods, one with a comatose Amber inside.

"What? _Who_?" Jaune asked.

"It's an aura transfer pod, and _that_ is a Maiden." Benjamin said, amazed at what he saw before him.

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" Ozpin ordered the huntress. She glanced at Jaune and ran to the pod on the right.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." Ozpin told Jaune. "Benjamin, help me with the calculations and set up." Benjamin ran over the other holographic console and started typing while Jaune stood in a guarding stance.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked.

" _We_ , do nothing." Ozpin said, typing on the hologram as the pod next to her opened. " _You_ , Miss Nikos... have a choice to make."

Pyrrha glanced at the pod, and back at Jaune, hesitating. She wiped a tear away ad climbed into the pod, which closed once she entered.

 **Beacon Cafeteria...**

"This could've been _our_ day! Can't you see that!?" Adam yelled at Blake, who lay helplessly on the floor.

"I never wanted _this_! I wanted equality! I wanted _peace_!" Blake exclaimed, turning her blade into the sickle mode and shot at Adam, who blocked the bullets with his sword.

"What you want is _impossible_!" Adam yelled at her, sheathing his sword and backhanding Blake across her face, knocking her to the floor. "But I understand because all I want is _you_ , Blake." Se raised her sickle again, only for Adam to kick it out of her hand. "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the _justice_ mankind deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy _everything_ you love."

"Blake!" Yang called out, catching Blake and Adam's attention as she shot a White Fang soldier and continued looking for her teammate. "Blake! Where are you!?"

Adam looked at Blake, too see her with a terrified expression, and returned his gaze to Yang.

"Starting with _her_." Adam said with a smirk. Between him and Yang, Dragon appeared, glaring at Adam through his mask. Adam glared back. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed Blake in the abdomen, causing her to shriek in pain, catching Yang's attention. Dragon activated his lightsabre.

"Huh?" Yang turned to the shriek to see Adam standing upright, pulling his sword out of Blake's flesh and turning to Yang. " _Get way from her_!"

" _No_... _please_..." Blake whispered helplessly. Adam sheathed his sword, smiling. Yang screamed, eyes turning red and bursting into flames, and leapt at Adam.

"Stay back!" Dragon yelled, but it was too late. Adam drew his sword and sliced at Yang's right arm, the lower half separating from her. Yang flew through the air, losing consciousness and her yellow aura splattering out of her wound. She fell to the ground, completely still.

Adam started walking towards Yang, swinging his sword to the side, casting blood from the blade. Before he reached her, Blake threw herself in front of Yang, giving a determined stare at Adam.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked with a frown. He swung his sword, but was stopped by Dragon's sabre.

"Run." Dragon told her, and Blake picked up Yang's body and ran. Dragon pushed his sabre back, forcing Adam back. "You're going to pay for what you did to her." Dragon swung his sabre at Adam, who easily blocked with his sword, and they traded blows. Adam fired the gun in Dragon's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

Adam swung his sword at Dragon's head, who barely moved back to avoid the killing slice, but his mask was severely slices, a small amount of blood coming from the slice. Dragon angrily got up, took out one of his daggers and stabbed him in his eye, causing him to yell in pain.

"Karma. It's a bitch, ain't it?" Dragon asked, taking off his mask and throwing it onto the ground. He approached Adam, yanked the dagger out of his Grimm mask and kicked him onto the floor. Dragon went to kill him with his lightsabre, but a group of Alpha Beowolves surrounded the cafeteria. Dragon turned to them and smirked.

"He's all yours." Dragon disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

 **The Vault...**

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked Pyrrha. She looked at him and gave a small nod. "I... I need to hear you say it."

"...Yes." Pyrrha said, laying her head back staring directly ahead.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin thanked, and turned to Benjamin, and nodded. He pressed a few more buttons and Amber's pod raised. Amber began to glow orange, her eyes fluttering open. The orange glow travelled along the pipes connecting the two pods, and the glow surrounded Pyrrha. She screamed in pain and agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, turning towards her ad running to her pod, glancing between Amber and Pyrrha's pod. Jaune tried to comprehend what was going on, but Ozpin just looked away.

"I'm... so sorry."

Amber continued to gasp, barely holding onto life as her aura was drained, and her eyes widened as an arrow flew directly at her. Dragon appeared and held out his arm, stopping the arrow just before it pierced the glass pod. He threw the arrow away and glared at Cinder.

A gunshot went off, piercing straight through the glass and hit Amber in the chest, almost instantly killing her. Pyrrha slammed her fists against the glass in an attempt to open it. They all looked as the orange glow from Pyrrha left her, went back to Amber and shot through the pod and straight into Cinder.

Cinder began to glow as she levitated from the ground, long trails of fire emanating from her eyes with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha started banging even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raised his sword and ran towards Cinder.

"Stay back!" Ozpin yelled at Jaune, Dragon grabbing him and throwing him back. Cinder cast a large fireball towards Dragon, who held out his hands to form a telekinetic shield, but knocked him back and dispersing the fire, some of it hitting Jaune.

" _JAUNE_!" Pyrrha screamed, banging her fists against the glass even harder. Dragon glared at Cinder and ripped the door off Pyrrha's pod, throwing it at Cinder,, which she easily stopped. Pyrrha leapt out of the pod, grabbed her weapons and charged at Cinder, but Ozpin stopped her.

"Take Jaune and Benjamin and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Ultra! Epsilon! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin ordered her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Maker." Ozpin turned to Cinder, who was grinning, and I walked out from behind her, eyes red and skin, hair and clothes covered in the blood of humans and faunus.

"But I can help." Pyrrha insisted. Ozpin slowly turned from me and Cinder to Pyrrha.

"You'll only get in the way." Ozpin told her. Pyrrha hesitated, but led Jaune and Benjamin out of the tower. I took out my pistol and aimed at them, but Cinder put a hand on my arm.

"Let them go. They can't stop us now." Cinder said to me confidently. We both turned back to Ozpin and Dragon.

"I told you that you should have quit while you were ahead.." Dragon said, wiping the blood off his forehead. "Now, I have to stop you, Cinder." He activated his lightsabre.

"You picked the wrong side. We could have done incredible things together. Now, I have to stop you, _David_." Cinder said with a smirk.

"David, you have to stop that Dragon." Ozpin told him.

"You can't take on Cinder along, let along both of them. You _need_ my help." He insisted.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Ultra slammed through the roof, flipped and landed next to Ozpin. "I'm back, bitches!" He looked at the stand-off, and at me. "Holy shit..." He immediately unsheathed his machetes. Ozpin nodded at David, and he disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said to Ozpin, who turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder. Me and Ultra glared at each other.

"Such arrogance."

The four of us looked at each other, ready for the fate of Beacon, Vale and Remnant as a whole.

 **End of Chapter Twenty**

 **So, how the story changes. Dragon is revealed to be David (who saw that coming? Probably everyone...), who has returned to Vale. Epsilon is a bad guy! And Ultra's the good guy!? How the story has changed. So, next chapter is the final one of this arc, and some decisions for this story will be considered for what happens next. Will David be able to defeat the Dragon? Can Ultra fix Epsilon? Will the good guys win? Find out in the final chapter of the arc!**

 **Oh, right, story recommendation:**

 **Name: Last Remnant of Hope**

 **Author: Jazzatron**

 **General Synopsis: It's never been easy being Jaune, but he always had hope things would get better. But after the past 3 years of his life, he no longer has hope for something better... until he met her.**

 **And don't forget to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you in chapter 21!**


	21. Everybody Lies

**Hello everyone, it's the final chapter of the second arc of 'Almost One of a Kind', and** ** _possibly_** **the end of this story. Instead of explaining that now, read the authors notes at the bottom for the future of this fanfiction. At the end of the last chapter, Dragon is revealed to be none other than David Xiao Long, our previous protagonist who now has to kill the Grimm Dragon, Epsilon has turned evil and killed Amber, and it's up to Ultra to stop his brother. Can Ultra stop Epsilon? Can David defeat the Dragon? Who will survive? FIND OUT NOW!**

 **Chapter Twenty One - Everybody Lies**

* * *

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past..._ "

* * *

 **Beacon Docks...**

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port announced.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck added. Weiss stared in front of her in disbelief, failing to notice as Ruby ran up to her, only to notice when Zwei barks at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss greeted happily.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby responded.

"Ruby, where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Ruby cut off her teammate. "What's going on?" Weiss, unable to answer, simply lowered her head. "Weiss? What is it?" Weiss stepped aside to give Ruby a clear view of Yang and Blake on the ground, bandages covering their wounds, Yang unconscious. Nora and Ren sat behind them, too exhausted and beaten to move. Blake reached over and put a hand on Yang's hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Ruby covered her mouth, too shocked to say anything as Blake curled up. "I'm so sorry."

"Yang..." Ruby muttered, looking at her sister. Between Ruby and Weiss, a cloud of yellow smoke appeared and David appeared between them, clutching his stomach as it bled, his aura slowly healing the wound. Ruby's eyes widened drastically in shock as Weiss covered her open mouth. "David!?"

"Hey Ruby." He muttered, wincing slightly in pain. He took a deep breath and stood up properly, letting go of the wound. "Long time, no see."

"Where have you been!? How long have you been here!? _Why_ are you here!?" Ruby exclaimed, too confused to ask something properly.

"Ruby, calm down, now isn't the time." David tried to calm her down. "I'll explain everything later, but right now, I need to find that Dragon."

"The Dragon? Why?" Weiss asked, recovering from her initial shock.

"I need to kill it." He told the heiress. "Where is it?"

"That giant Grimm is circling the school." Sun answered, running up to us. David turned towards the school, more specifically at the CCT, to see the Dragon flying around it while summoning more Grimm beneath it. "Everyone's evacuating, even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora interjected.

"I saw them, they managed to get away from the woman who's caused all of this. Cinder." I told them, muttering her name under my breath.

"Guy's, I'm sure they're fine! They must have evacuated before us. The soldiers have a ship to take you guys to Vale." Sun informed us.

"We're not... leaving!" Ren said as he tried to stand up, but fell to his knees. "They might still be out there."

"I'll find them." Ruby stated. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No!" Weiss objected. " _We_ will find them." She turned to Ren and Nora. "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

"I'll help you, but if the Dragon is near, I have to go after that first." He told them, and the three of them all ran to find Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You better be!" Sun yelled at them as they ran back towards Beacon. "Idiots."

* * *

" _...Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations..._ "

* * *

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

Pyrrha and Jaune ran out of the tower, Benjamin not too far behind them. Jaune stopped and pulled out his scroll.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number." He stated, searching his scroll. "Oh, where is it?"

"I need to get back in there." Benjamin stated. "Epsilon's broken, and I need to fix him, before he does something he'll regret later."

"I can't let you do that. He's too dangerous for you, he'll likely kill you on sight." Pyrrha told him. "I can stop him. He's made of metal."

"Look, I know what happened with Penny. Even if you didn't mean it, you could kill him like you killed her. I made Epsilon his body, anything he's done is on me. I'm going. Good luck, you too." He finished and ran back into the tower.

"Pyrrha? What was all of that?" Jaune asked his teammate.

"I..." Pyrrha was cut off as they heard an explosion inside the tower, caused by Cinder flying up the elevator shaft with her new maiden powers.

"But... Ozpin..." Jaune muttered.

"There's no time." Pyrrha said, shaking her head. "Go. Get to Vale and call for help."

"Huh? What are _you_ going to do?" Jaune asked, realising what she was to do as she turned to the tower. "No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You _saw_ how powerful they are!" He objected, but she wouldn't listen. "Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Pyrrha silenced Jaune by pulling him into a kiss, which after a brief moment of hesitation, Jaune returned.

However, their kiss was interrupted when a large explosion went off in the tower and Benjamin came flying out, a large gash on his forehead. Leaping out of the tower, I landed next to Benjamin, picked him up by his neck and threw him into a wall, cracking it and knocking him out. I turned and looked at Jaune and Pyrrha with my burning, red eyes. They both held their weapons defensively as I menacingly approached them with a large grin on my face.

"Hey asshole!" Ultra yelled, catching my attention. I turned to see Ultra hurl a large piece of debris at me, which I reacted too and punched, shattering it into dozens of pieces. "You're out of control, don't you realise what you've done!?"

"I know _exactly_ what I've done!" I yelled back. "312, that's my count. What's yours?"

"What the fuck does that even mean? Get away from those two before I have to do something I won't be proud of." Ultra threatened, putting on his eyepiece. I glared at Ultra and turned to Pyrrha and Jaune, a smirk on my face.

"About to be 314." I took out my pistol and shot at them, both of them hiding behind their shields in order to defend themselves. Ultra took out his pistols and shot at me, hitting me in the back and back of the head. I took out my other pistol and shot at Ultra, who dodged each bullet. I stopped shooting, picked up a large piece of debris and threw it at Ultra, which hit him and sent him back inside the tower.

Pyrrha took the opportunity to stop hiding behind her shield and lunged at me. I turned to her and caught her xiphos before it hit me. I forced the shield from her and smashed her across the face with it, knocking her to the ground.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, and angrily swung his sword at me. I just chuckled as I easily ducked under it and roundhouse punched Jaune in the face, knocking him to the floor easily. As he reached for his shield, I put my foot down on his arm, hard, and aimed my pistol at him.

"You had one job, Arc. _One Job!_ " I intimidated. Before I could shoot, Pyrrha's shield hit my arm, making me miss the shot. She turned her xiphos into the rifle and shot at me, which I simply blocked with my aura. I fired a shot, hitting her clean in the chest, knocking her down again. "Can't even save the woman who loves you."

Jaune gritted his teeth angrily and concentrated his aura and pushed me off, sending me up into the air. I activated my jet boots and looked down at him, grinning like a maniac. "So you do have some fight in you! Won't be much good when you're a corpse!" I flew at him at top speed, Jaune raising his shield to prepare for the upcoming attack.

Ultra ran out of the tower, took out one of his machetes and threw it at me. It spun through the air and buried itself in my shoulder, knocking me off balance as I crashed into the ground. I violently got up and grabbed Jaune by the neck and threw him at one of the weapon lockets, the door slamming shut and sent him flying off. Ultra leapt down the stairs and ran towards me, picked me up and slammed me against the wall. He took out his other machete and stabbed it straight through my chest, pinning me to the wall.

"Wake Benjamin up." Ultra ordered Pyrrha, who was a bit too shocked to move. "Get him now!" She ran over to get the man up. I started to push myself off the wall, but Ultra grabbed the machete in my shoulder and pinned my right arm by stabbing it with the machete and into the wall, grabbed my left arm and twisted it backwards and held my head against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, desperately trying to free myself.

"Shut the fuck up." Ultra said, slamming my head back into the wall. "Ben, you'd better fix Epsilon right now before he gets out."

"Right, hold his head still." Benjamin ordered, ad Ultra put all his strength into keeping my head still.

"This won't matter, Cinder has still won, Beacon and the CCT will fall." I taunted them, and glared at Pyrrha. "You think you can stop her? You go _near_ her, and she'll kill you." Ultra, sick of me, covered my mouth.

"And... got it!" Benjamin finished and I stopped moving, my eyes widening and pupils expanding.

"Is... he dead?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I reset him. Whatever virus infected him should be removed and he'll be back to normal." Benjamin told her, and she sighed in relief.

"What about Jaune?"

"The default location the locker goes to is to central Vale, he'll be safe." Ultra put my arm over his neck and carried me away.

"Where are you going?" Benjamin asked.

"To go fix my brother." Ultra answered, with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Hopefully, he won't realise what he has done." Ultra continued away from the tower and towards the docks.

"You're not safe here. You should get to Vale." Pyrrha told him, and walked towards the tower, but Benjamin stopped her.

"If you're still going after her, please be careful. Don't underestimate her." He warned, and they departed.

* * *

" _...These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'..._ "

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard...**

Ruby, Weiss and David ran up to the school, but stopped when Weiss's scroll went off.

"It's Jaune!" She told us, and answered. "Where are you?"

" _Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!_ " Jaune exclaimed.

"What!?" Weiss yelled, confused.

" _Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!_ " Jaune explained.

"Damn it!" David yelled, gabbing Weiss's scroll. "How long ago did she go in?"

" _Wait, who is this?_ " Jaune asked

"It's David."

" _What? How-_ " Jaune stuttered, confused.

"No time. Answer the question."

" _A-about 5 minutes ago. Please, save her._ " Jaune begged. I passed the scroll back to Weiss and grabbed my lightsabre.

"We will. Are you okay?" Weiss asked. All she was met with was a loud yell from Jaune, and the call ended. "Jaune? Jaune!" The ground shook as the Grimm Dragon flew around them and around the tower.

"You two, do _not_ go in that tower. She's too dangerous. I need to get to Cinder before Pyrrha does." David told them.

"How, she's probably almost there by now." Ruby pointed out. David turned back to the Dragon.

"That's my ride." He told them, igniting my lightsabre. When the Dragon got low enough, I leapt into the air and grabbed onto it's left leg. The Dragon perched on the tower and screeched, and began climbing up the tower.

"Was he always this crazy?" Weiss asked.

"Probably." Ruby said honestly, and draw Crescent Rose. "Whether he likes it or not, we're helping him. I have a plan." Weiss drew Myrtenaster.

"You always do."

* * *

" _...Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return..._ "

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Cinder confidently walked over to the window across the room and smirked. As if sensing her presence, the Grimm Dragon climbed up to the top and peered through the window, screeching at her.

"Shhhh..." Cinder said with a gentle, comforting tone. "This is your home now-" Cinder's smirk disappeared when she saw David on the back of the Dragon, glaring at her. " _You_." She pushed her right arm forward, sending out a large fireball at David. He leapt off the Dragon's back and onto it's head at the fireball hit the Dragon's back, causing it to screech in pain. She fired another ball, and David leapt off the Dragon's head and landed inside the office as Cinder backed away to the other side of the room.

"When you tried to recruit me, a long time ago, why me?" David asked, gripping his lightsabre.

"I saw a boy living in his fathers shadow, who I could make into a man stronger than any maiden." She answered, summoning her swords. "We both made mistakes that day."

"I know. One of us should be dead." He acknowledged. They both turned to the elevator as they heard the sound of the elevator approaching. David held out his arm and forced the elevator door shut with his telekinesis, and Cinder melded the doors together with her maiden powers. "This is between us." David held out his left arm and forced Cinder towards him, catching her off guard. He swung his lightsabre at her head, but she ducked under and skidded to a halt, stabbing her swords into the ground.

She swung her swords at him, which he stopped with his lightsabre and pulled out one of his daggers to stop the other. He forced the swords back and swung his lightsabre at Cinder, who back flipped to avoid. David spun and threw his dagger at her, which she slaps out of the way with a smirk. He summoned his dust assault rifle and fired at Cinder, who simply held out her hands to stop the bullets before they hit her.

He swung at her again with the lightsabre, hitting one of her swords. David pushed harder on the sword and to Cinder's surprise, the lightsabre burnt through the sword, she ducked under it as it almost took Cinder's head clean off. She kicked him in the stomach where he'd been shot, causing him to fall to the ground, and she reformed another sword and formed the bow. Before she released the arrow, David raised his right arm, his left arm clutching his stomach, and forced her to remain still, completely frozen.

"You know, I've met some crazy people over my brief time as a hunter." David said, getting up painfully. "A faunus who took out one of my eyes, a cyborg who turned out to be my best fried, an AI who tried to kill me and my friends, and a woman who the white fang captured who's my girlfriend." He walked right up to her, still holding her still as she glared at him.

"The one thing they all have in common, is _you_. _You_ made Adam join you, _you_ turned my friend into a monster, _you_ created a machine that turned on you, and _you_ helped to torture my girlfriend." I activated my lightsabre and held it at her neck. " _You_ a menace to everyone, even your own allies, and you don't realise it." Cinder's eyes widened in fear.

"I swear... I had no choice." Cinder muttered, still unable to move. David just chuckled.

"I've learned a lot of things, but almost all of them have been untrue or faked. But, there is _one_ thing that I know is true." I told her, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Everybody Lies."

As David swung my lightsabre, the elevator door flew off the wall, Pyrrha's hands outstretched, and the door flew directly at us. He lost my concentration and Cinder took the opportune to escape. She kicked off me to avoid the door, and it slammed directly into him, sending David out of the office and too the floor. David looked up to see the Dragon crash directly into the tower, destroying Ozpin's office.

"Oh no..."

* * *

" _...So you may prepare your guardians, build your monument to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength..._ "

* * *

 **Cross Continental Transmit System Tower...**

Ruby and Weiss continued attacking Grimm, getting steadily closer to the tower. Ruby glanced up at the sky, but suddenly gasped in fear as David fell towards them.

"Weiss! David's falling!" She exclaimed. Weiss killed a Beowolf and aimed Myrtenaster at the sky, half a dozen glyphs appearing between David and the floor. As he hit the glyphs, it slowed him down until he hit the floor softly.

"Thanks." David said to the heiress as he got back up to his feet.

"No problem." Weiss replied with a small nod. At that moment, a large explosion went off at the top of the tower.

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby yelled. David looked at the tower for a moment.

"Ruby, remember when you killed that Nevermore during the initiation?" He asked her.

"Yeah... why?" She asked, but quickly caught on. She nodded at Weiss and formed glyphs all the way up the side of the tower.

"You can both to this." She said, and Ruby grabbed David, using her semblance to propel them both onto the tower. They both ran up the glyphs, David getting a head of her. After a minute of running, David leapt up onto the base of the tower to see Pyrrha at her knees in front of Cinder.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked the maiden. She narrowed her eyes at Pyrrha.

"Yes." Cinder frowned and narrowed her eyes. She formed the bow and aimed it at Pyrrha.

"NO!" David yelled and ran at them, leaping in front of Pyrrha as Cinder fired the arrow. The arrow fragmented around David and reformed just as it hit Pyrrha straight in the chest. She gasped in pain, a red glow emanating from her chest. Ruby landed on the tower to see her fried slowly incinerate into embers. Cinder held onto her headdress, and dropped it on the ground.

"You bitch." David said coldly, activating his lightsabre. Before he could take a step, he saw Ruby stand there, fists clenched and tears in her silver eyes. She suddenly flung her arms out and slightly levitated as she screamed Pyrrha's name. The area filled with brilliant white light as the Dragon screeched and Cinder yelled in complete shock. David covered his eyes, a small smile on his face.

* * *

" _...But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul..._ "

* * *

"Dad!"

"David? You actually made it."

"Of course I did. Here, take Ruby."

"What happened?"

"She did it."

"She really did it? You're sure?"

"Saw it with my own eyes. You were right."

"Of course I was right. Come on, we need to get you both fixed up."

"Is she waking up?"

"Looks to be. It's alright. I got ya, kiddo. I got ya."

* * *

"Nothing."

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point."

"What about Cydonia?"

"Cydonia's still part of the system, with he tower down, Cydonia's in the dark."

"Communication down across the entire Kingdom, no way to contact the outside world... and Ozpin's still missing."

"Yeah."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing yet. But Oz is tough, but... I don't know."

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, this is bad."

* * *

 **Xiao Long Residence...**

Ruby woke up, looking around at the unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar, room. She looked at the man sitting in the chair in front of her, which she instantly recognised to be her father. She sat up quietly and sighed, catching his attention.

"Ruby!" He said happily, kneeling by her bed. "You're awake!"

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby said.

"David got you to your Uncle Qrow, unconscious. They got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Taiyang told his daughter.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, realising something. "Wang! Is she alright? What about David? And Epsilon?"

"David's fine. His gunshot wound healed quickly, he's somewhere else in the house now. Epsilon... he's just... you should talk to David about it. And Yang... Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." He covered his eyes briefly, sniffling, then looked at Ruby with a smile. "I'm just glad to have my daughters back at home."

"What happened to the school!? And Vale!? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby rapidly asked.

"The Grimm ended up causing some damage... casualties... but David... dealt with the dead. Things in Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not so simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen." Taiyang explained, finding the correct words. "I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did... what?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked again.

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"Things are always in a mess." David stated, standing in the room. He stood with a small, closed cut on his forehead, his shirt was removed with white bandaged around his stomach and a pair of black pajama pants.

"Where's Qrow?" Taiyang asked him.

"Flask ran out, trying to find alcohol to refill it. Typical Qrow." He told Taiyang, who chuckled a little. "Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here?" Taiyang asked, defensively.

"It's important. _Please_." David said patiently. The man stood up with a sigh and kissed Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright." He started walking away. "I'll go make us some tea." Taiyang left, sending David a minor glare, but David was unfazed. David grabbed the chair and put it down next to Ruby's bed.

"How you feeling, Ruby?" David asked his cousin.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Ruby responded.

"I feel like Jaune on an airship. You?" David joked.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." She said, looking at herself.

"Well, that makes sense after what you did." David stated.

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something!" Ruby complained. "What are you all talking about!?" David leaned closer to Ruby, seriousness in his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We ran up the side of the tower, you reached it before me, and when I got to the top..." Ruby stopped, gasping with sadness in her eyes. "Pyrrha! Is she...?"

"Gone? Yes. I tried to get in front of the arrow, but it moved around me and hit Pyrrha. I'm sorry." David lowered his head a little.

"I..." Tears came to Ruby's eyes. "I... I got to the top... and I saw Pyrrha... and Cinder... and then everything went white!"

"Anything else?" David asked.

"I remember... my head hurting." Ruby muttered, crying.

"That night that we first met, and Ozpin said you could go to Beacon, what was the first thing he said to you?" He asked Ruby.

"I... I don't know. I think it was about..."

"Silver eyes." He cut her off. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" Ruby asked, confused.

"You're special, Ruby. And not the 'Daddy loves his special angel' kind of way that I never got. You're special the same way summer was. Qrow told me about Remnant's stories of legends and stories. Some true, like the four Maidens, some made up, like the Immortals. But there's one Ozpin told me about when I first met him a very long time ago."

"Before huntsmen and kingdoms, it was said that those with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Grimm, humanities greatest threat, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of the silver eyes fighters could strike a Grimm down. It's a ridiculous story." David explained.

"But... you think I might be one of them?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"I _know_ you are. I saw what you did at the tower. That Dragon is frozen because of you, and we're both here, safe and sound." David said, getting up from his seat and walking over to the window, leaning on it to look outside.

"Wait, wait, how did _you_ know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" She asked David.

"I was there, in the room, that night. I heard the entire conversation, you were so different back then, and so was I." He said, smiling a little at the memory. "Me, Qrow and Anna have done missions for Ozpin in the past... all those times Qrow goes to some far-off place, it's been for Ozpin. But he's... missing now. Something's been set in motion, and Qrow will pick up where Ozpin left off."

"And what could we do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asked, and I chuckled.

"I admire your enthusiasm, and you're not the only one who's special. Unfortunately, neither of us are in condition to do anything. For now, we rest up and wait until we're combat ready." He stated, and Ruby lowered her head slightly in sadness at Penny. "Besides, Qrow told me that our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'll be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I... need to get back to where I've been since leaving Beacon. My team and friends will be wondering what has happened at Beacon, and... I need to speak to Anna about this." He finished, and reached the door. "Come on, we should probably check on the blondes. She got up and followed me as we reached the room Yang was in. She was staring out of the window, the remaining piece of Ember Celica on the table. I sat at the end of the bed, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed.

"Yang?" Ruby said quietly, David standing next to her, but Yang showed no sign of responding. She turned to leave.

"Ruby." She said monotonously. "David?"

"Hey Yang. Long time." David greeted with a small smile. Yang remained neutral. Ruby ran forward and pulled Yang into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She yelled, muffled by Yang's shoulder.

"But I'm not." Yang stated as Ruby let go of her. "It's all gone - the school, Penny, Pyrrha, Ultra, and..." She looked at her severed arm.

"Ultra?" Ruby asked, somewhat frightened for the answer.

"He left. Took off. He said that he can't stand to be around Epsilon after what he had to do to him, and this wasn't his fight. He's gone to Mountain Glenn to continue what Roman did." Yang explained.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"To sustain law and order, you need people to break it." David told Ruby. "Ultra killed Roman, so in order to continue law and order, Ultra will break it."

"He said he's a mercenary. Start up a thing with Willow and Peter. Had something to tell Willow, something that was actually _good_ in him. He said we'll see them again." Yang noted, and glanced at Epsilon.

"What happened to him?" Ruby asked.

"He killed 312 people during the night. 312 innocent people, and he mercilessly killed them while he was under control by that woman. His body was repaired and he woke up, but... he just shut down, hasn't said a word since he woke up." Yang said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yang... Where are Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Weiss's father... came for her." Yang said.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"With the CCT down, nobody outside of Vale knows what happened. All they saw was the Grimm flooding the kingdom and the Atlesian Knights attacking people. Everyone was scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Mr. Schnee came and took Weiss back to Atlas, where he thinks they'll be safe." David told Ruby, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's gone."

"Well, what about-"

"And _Blake ran_!" Yang yelled angrily, cutting Ruby off. "Sun and Ultra saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... _ran_!"

"But... why!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Yang said sadly. "...and I don't care."

"There has to be a reason she left." Ruby tried to reason.

"Adam. He said he would destroy everything she loves, and already did a number on Yang." David told them. "He's a monster. Sometimes, bad things just happen to good people, Ruby."

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked them both.

"You two can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Yang said, looking out of the window again.

"Yang..." Ruby muttered.

"Just leave me alone." Yang said calmly. Ruby and David slowly started to leave, but Ruby paused at the doorway, looking over at her sister to say one last thing.

"I love you." Ruby said, and left the room. She turned to David, who was leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"I've got to go now, Ruby." David told her.

"But... you just got here." Ruby said sadly. He sighed.

"I just... need to talk to Anna about what happens next. She doesn't even know if I'm still alive, so I need to see her so she knows. In a few weeks, when you leave for Haven, I'll join you if I can. If I can't, good luck." David said, ruffling her hair a little. In an instant, he disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

 **Some time later...**

Ruby stepped out of her house and into the snow, wearing a backpack and quietly shut the door.

"Hey." She turned to see Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." She pointed out.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune understood.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether or not we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren stated.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora added, hammer on her shoulder.

"Then let's get started." Ruby finished, and the four of them left for Haven.

"Hey, leaving without me?" The four of them turned to see David standing with a different outfit. An opened fleece jacket over a grey button-up short sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and his black boots and black fingerless gloves. His lightsabre was secure against his waist.

"You made it." Ruby said happily.

"Yeah, I worked it out with Anna. I've just got to call her every so often." He stated and ran up to them. The five of them continued to Haven.

* * *

" _...A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... **to snuff it out**..._ "

* * *

Yang looked out the window at the dead trees and the snow, watching as a crow flew away, cawing as it took off. I remained asleep at the end of Yang's bed.

* * *

" _...How does it fell, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes?..._ "

* * *

A horde of Goliaths, Ursi, Beowolves and Creeps started approaching Beacon, the Dragon frozen in place at the top of the tower with Nevermore's surrounding it.

* * *

" _...Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable_ _threat_..."

* * *

Glynda attempted to repair a building in Vale, but collapsed in defeat and the building collapsed.

* * *

" _... **But divide them, place doubt into their minds**..._ "

* * *

Blake leapt onto a rooftop in Vale, stopped and looked at the Grimm Dragon in the distance, and leapt onto another building.

* * *

"... _ **and any semblance of power they once had will wash away**..._ "

* * *

Weiss sadly looked out of the window on the ship she was on, and turned to her father, still with her sad expression.

* * *

" _...Of course, they don't_ _realise it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations..._ "

* * *

Ruby looked down at her mother's grave, and turned around to see Jaune, Ren and Nora looking at her. She nodded to us and walked away from Summer's grave.

* * *

" _... **But this is merely the first move**..._ "

* * *

Ultra leaned against the wall, Willow on him as they kissed passionately. Peter was outside, watching the Grimm leave Mountain Glenn with Sonny lying next to him, as they headed towards the Grimm Dragon.

* * *

" _...So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and your smaller soul, and when they all fail and you turn to your Inhuman, **know that you send him to the same pitiful demise**..._ "

* * *

David held a picture in his hands of himself and Anna at a party in formal wear. He sighed and folded the picture and put it in his pocket. Ruby and the rest approached him, and he followed them as they continued.

* * *

"...This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin..."

In an unknown place, Salem stood and looked out at the rocks and crystal covered landscape, the shattered moon in the distance.

"... _And I can't wait to watch you burn_."

 **End of Chapter Twenty One**

 **Wow, what a long chapter. Over 6000 words! So, now that this is finished, now it's onto the important things: the future of this story.**

 **Volume 3 of RWBY ends with Team RNJR (that's what everyone calls it) leaves for Haven, and I've decided that David will go with them. Now, this story focus's on Epsilon, which is why he's the first person, but he's with Yang. Now, depending on how Volume 4 goes, it will depend on this story. If Volume 4 souley focus's on RNJR, I will create a new story that will have David as the first person. If the story still focus's on Yang, it will continue in this story.**

 **So basically, this is _possibly_ the end of this volume, and the next one will come out, but we'll have to wait and see. But, Ultra will get his own fanfiction in the future detailing his life as a mercenary with will be M rated, lots of fourth wall breaking, gore, lot's and lot's of language and literally no limitations! But, as I said, it will be in the future.**

 **For now, I will continue my unrelated fanfiction RWBY: The Walking Dead until RWBY Volume 4 comes out, and the fate of this story will be determined. Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, story recommendation. I know I always do another person's story, but this time I'm recommending the one mentioned above:**

 **Name: RWBY: The Walking Dead**

 **Author: EliteGough1998 (Me!)**

 **General Synopsis: In a post apocalyptic world of Remnant, officer David Xiao Long wakes from a coma and must survive in this new world by fighting both the living and the dead. Join him as he survives the zombie outbreak with the help of his friends and family, and how the world has changed him. The Walking Dead TV Show with RWBY characters and settings! Rated M because it's the Walking Dead.**

 **Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and I'll see you all another time!**


	22. Epilogue

**Replies to Reviews:**

 **Ou0: Damn typos, and I can't even fix it, the chapter is gone now. I guess it will forever be a blooper. Glad you're excited for what come next, and Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **So, several months after this story supposedly finished, and much debate on if this was the end... it TECHNICALLY is the end of this story, as this is the epilogue, the post-credit scene to set up future stories. The A.N. at the end of the chapter will explain the future of the saga, and where to look next for the next part of the story.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two - Epilogue**

* * *

Ultra whistled to himself as he walked over to a large hole in the road in Mountain Glenn, noting that this is where Ruby had fallen through earlier, and leaped down. He landed on the roof and continued whistling, opening a door and descending down to the ground floor. He looked side-to-side at the wrecked and destroyed city and under city, thinking about how Mountain Glenn had fallen years before his creation, and even he had limited knowledge on what had happened. His thoughts were distracted by a strong pair of arms wrapping around her back.

"Hey Ultra." Willow told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby." Ultra replied, squeezing her hand a little. She released him and the two reached an abandoned building in the centre of the underground city. "Everything good down here?"

"No grimm sightings today, or for the past couple of weeks. They're all attracted to that dragon over Beacon." Willow told him.

"I think it's actually a Wyvern. The internet was very adamant about that. I think they called it Kevin. Doesn't matter, as long as that dragon is frozen, it won't affect us." Ultra assured her. "I've just got some drones scanning the area of Mountain Glenn."

"Really, what for?" She asked.

"I can show you." Ultra told her, entering the building. "But first, I know that I'm an android, but this area is big...and I'm just tired." He collapsed onto the floor, getting an eye-roll from Willow.

"Baby." She muttered jokingly, going to find her brother. Ultra sighed, closing his eyes, but opened them when he felt something breathing on his face. He looked to see the small brown, black and white Beagle, looking at Ultra happily.

"Umm...dog, go away." Ultra ordered, forgetting it's name. It whined sadly and licked his face. "No, for once I'm tired, leave me be." Ultra sighed, too tired to be angry. Sonny hesitantly licked his face. "Go. Away." Sonny whimpered and walked away, stopping when he was pulled over to Ultra. "Damn dog, come here." Ultra told the dog, glancing around for Willow or Peter. Sonny barked happily and snuggled closer to Ultra.

"Cute." Willow stated, trying hard not to burst into laughter at the sight before her, Peter trying even harder. Ultra shot up, flinging the dog across the room. Willow caught it with her telekinesis and dropped it to the floor, which then barked, oblivious to what just happened. "I didn't know you had a heart."

"I don't, I'm made up of trillions of particles that form an unbreakable body." Ultra deadpanned. "But...if I had a heart...it's be for you." Willow blushed heavily at that.

"So, moving away from the flirting, you had something to show us." Peter stated.

"I said I'd show _her_ , but since you're here, I guess you can see." Ultra sighed, sitting down at a computer and typing away. In a few moments, a painting appeared on the screen. It showed a landscape of a light and bright city, more advanced than Atlas' current technological state, with an equal amount of nature within it.

"It's beautiful, who painted it?" Willow asked.

"I did, using the paint application. Wait, do they have that? Who draws in our day anyway?" Ultra answered.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"That, Peter, is the future of this place. Hopefully, with time and building, within 20 years, or however long until the author whites it in, this will be build from the ashes of Mountain Glenn. I call it 'The Grimm Gallery'." Ultra told them. "Hopefully, in a world without Grimm, we can live without fear."

* * *

Ruby entered her house on Patch, rubbing her booted feet on the floor to remove any mud, and walked into her and Yang's bedroom, relaxing. She had been outside for several hours training with Crescent Rose, finding and killing any stray Grimm on the island. She glanced at the door when she heard knocking. "Come in!" Ruby yelled, and her father entered. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Ruby." Taiyang answered, walking in. "I got you a drink of water, I figured you'd be pretty exhausted after that training all morning." Ruby quickly grabbed it and gulped it all in a few seconds, sighing when she finished.

"Thank you! I was just about to get one myself." Ruby told her father, who chuckled a little. "So...has Yang done anything while I've been gone?"

"Unfortunately not. She's still just in bed, I think she watched while you left to make sure you were okay." Taiyang assured.

"And Epsilon?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Still deactivated. You can see for yourself, but I'm no engineer when it comes to androids. We'll just have to wait." Taiyang told his daughter.

"It's been weeks though." Ruby muttered.

"What he's done, even if he wasn't aware of it, and had no control, can have a heavy toll on anyone, or anything for that matter." Taiyang explained. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Thanks Dad." Ruby told him as he left. She sighed and got up, walking out of her and Yang's room to the guest room. She stood at the doorway for a moment, looking at her pale and weak sister, and her 'brother' sitting at the foot of Yang's bed, eyes closed and slightly bent over. "Yang?" Ruby called to her sister, who didn't acknowledge her. "I'm just going to check on Epsilon, okay?"

"Why?" Yang asked, still looking out the window.

"B-because he's not woken up yet." Ruby told Yang.

"I heard Dad, he's asleep because he doesn't want to wake up yet." Yang told Ruby, turning to her. "Neither of us know what he really did that night, but it must have been bad."

"I-I just want to make sure." Ruby said, entering the room.

"Be careful." Yang told Ruby, watching her as Ruby approached me. Ruby shook my shoulder lightly.

"Epsilon? Can you hear me?" Ruby asked, shaking my arm a little more. "Epsilon, please wake up." Nothing happened.

"Epsilon, wake up." Yang ordered, knowing she was in charge of me, and having a little slither of hope I would awaken. "Epsilon, wake up!" Wake up!"

"Yang, it's not going to work." Ruby said sadly, knowing that further attempts wouldn't work. "It was worth a try."

"Hmm." Yang murmured, looking out the window again. Ruby got up and left, standing a the doorway and turned to Yang.

"I love you, Yang." Ruby said again, doing again after every time she left. As with every other time, Yang didn't please respond. With a sad sigh, Ruby exited and entered her own room.

"...Please, Epsilon. We miss you. _I miss you_." Yang whispered, looking at me, but to no avail. She sighed sadly and looked ou the window again.

...

...

...

My hand twitched.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Two**

 **And there we have it, the final chapter of this arc of "The Xiao Long Chronicles", with more to come. For those who are unaware, there are two stories to read next:**

 **\- Everybody Lies: Follows Epsilon after the end of "A Special Semblance", and sets up future stories.**

 **\- Hunt the Truth: The sequel to this story, which isn't out just yet, but will continue Epsilon's journey with Yang and Ruby, while he searches for why the Fall of Vale happened, and who did it.**

 **Give these a read for the next story.**

 **And, obviously, the story recommendation, which hasn't been done in a long time, so let's pick a good one:**

 **Name: Picking Up The Pieces**

 **Author: Etheriell**

 **General Synopsis: After the Fall, Ruby has disappeared. Yang has broken, finding solace at the bottom of a bottle. Weiss has lost herself in a haze of violence. And Blake just wants to bring her family back. What will it take to pick up the pieces left behind of such loss?**

 **As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and keep a eye out for "Hunt the Truth"!**


	23. Bonus Features

**So, as with Volume 1 of this story, Volume 2 has reached an end, and just like last time, this is the "Bonus Features" of the story, giving you insight to the main characters in the story, my thoughts on them and what is in the future of the story. Now, I'd normally say to follow, but since this is the end, it's sort of irrelevant. But, throw in a favourite or review if you feel like it, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty Three - Bonus Features**

 **Character Data Files + Notes**

 _Please enter the name of the person you with to learn about..._

 _EPSILON_XIAO_LONG_

Name: Epsilon Xiao Long  
Age: 17 (Physically)  
DOB: July 7th  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 5"  
Birthplace: Beacon Academy, Vale  
Species: Android  
Semblance: Unknown  
Status: Deactivated  
Father: Ozpin (Creator), Taiyang Xiao Long ('Father')  
Mother: None  
Siblings: Gamma (Predecessor), Ultra Mega (Brother), Yang Xiao Long ('Sister'), Ruby Rose ('Sister')  
Other Relatives: David Xiao Long ('Cousin')  
Partner: Ultra Mega (Unofficial)  
Team: UCER (Unofficial)  
Emblem: A black letter 'E' inside a golden circle  
Weapon(s): A pair of daggers that transform into a pair of pistols with an under mounted stun gun, retracts into both wrists.  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Golden  
Skin Colour: Pale  
Injuries: Various, but get's repaired  
Combat Outfit: A yellow T-Shirt with a pair of black jeans and black boots with miniature jets inside that allows increased speed, flight and can be used as a weapon. A wrist watch that tells him how much power he has left. A single black fingerless glove that covers the bar code on the right hand.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Epsilon has really stepped up as a student at Beacon Academy since David Xiao Long, his previous master, left. His skills are exceptional, able to have a pretty even fight with Pyrrha Nikos, one of the best fighters in Beacon. His intelligence is well above the human average and is capable of solving problems on the fly. After his will is taken over by Cinder Fall, he murdered 312 civilians without being able to stop himself, and remains in a deactivated state since he was submitted by his brother, Ultra Mega.

* * *

 **Epsilon is the protagonist of this story, and was made that when he was better suited to stay with Team RWBY than David, who now has his own team. One of the biggest changes to the canon plot is that Epsilon fought Mercury in the finals, instead of Yang, so people would blame him for injuring the villain, but Yang is also blamed for 'giving him the orders' to do so. The death of Penny Polendina hit him the hardest because he is also an android, much like she is, and therefore is one step closer to a genocide of androids. He cared deeply for her, and it will impact him in future stories.** **The final few chapters make him an unwilling villain under the thrall of Cinder Fall, causing an altercation between Epsilon and Ultra, the previous villain defeating Epsilon and causing him to shut himself down. Epsilon is still a better person than David at the end of his story, but is one step in that direction because of what he has lost in a matter of days.**

* * *

Epsilon's Laws of Robotics

Law 1: Epsilon cannot kill a human or faunus.  
Law 2: Epsilon must obey any order given by his master/mistress.  
Law 3: Epsilon must protect his own kinds existence.

* * *

 **Epsilon's three laws remain undeterred throughout te story until he is hijacked by Cinder Fall, who became his temporary mistress and forced him to kill over 300 humans and faunus. This act caused him to manually deactivate himself, per the protocols within himself, and is yet to awaken.**

* * *

 _Please enter the name of the person you with to learn about..._

 _ULTRA_MEGA_

Name: Ultra Mega  
Age: 21 (Physically) (*)  
DOB: Unknown  
Gender: Male (*)  
Height: 6' 2" (*)  
Birthplace: Abandoned Fortress outside Vale  
Species: Android  
Semblance: Anti-Semblance  
Status: Active  
Father: Reginald Gordon (Co-Creator)  
Mother: Cinder Fall (Co-Creator)  
Siblings: Epsilon Xiao Long (Brother)  
Other Relatives: Gamma (Predecessor), Willow Rosalba Anderson (Girlfriend)  
Partner: Epsilon Xiao Long (Unofficial)  
Team: UCER (Unofficial)  
Emblem: A silver circle with a line through the middle, two brighter semi-circles inside the larger circle and two narrowed red eyes, one in each semi-circle.  
Weapon(s): A pair of machetes sheathed onto his back and a pair of high-impact pistols holstered onto his thighs.  
Hair Colour: Red (*)  
Eye Colour: Red (*)  
Skin Colour: Pale (*)  
Injuries: None (*)  
Combat Outfit: Red T-Shirt and Black suit trousers with a black trench coat. Smart black shoes, black leather gloves and two anti-gravity gauntlets around his wrists.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Ultra Mega, previously known simply as Ultramega, was once a great threat to Beacon, Vale ans essentially the whole of humanity and faunus alike. After creating many bodies, his final one created out of Asexual nanobots and downloading the memories of Yang Xiao Long into his brain, he went insane. He now acts as a mercenary, doing any job, so long as he gets paid. Very little can control his, and he only listens to his team of Inhumans and his brother, Epsilon Xiao Long. Due to his insanity, he has broken 'the fourth wall', whatever that may be...

* * *

 **Note:** The (*) means it is determinant, as he is capable of changing his physical appearance if he's touched the person, so his age, gender, height and colour can be anything.

* * *

 **Ultra started as a primary villain, with a plot to destroy the worlds dust supply and leaving hem powerless, but finding the two Inhumans, Willow and Peter, and being forced to work with Reginald and Cinder made him go to drastic measures and create a body that can blend into anywhere to speak to Epsilon. His character began based of Ultron From "Avengers: Age of Ultron", but changed drastically to be more like Deadpool from "Deadpool", including his personality, weapons and fourth wall breaking ability.** **Dying multiple times and downloading decades of memories drove him insane, and made him the only character in the story who can break 'the fourth wall', so he is self aware that he is in a story. Throughout the story, he is forced to work with the good guys, until the final few chapters where he fights Cinder and her group and even Epsilon, who is brainwashed. Ultra directly killed Roman Torchwick, and helped in saving what was left of Vale. His character had the most drastic change, from a main villain to a hero by the end of the story. His relationship with Willow began as simply associates, but becoming more human led to him having feeling for her, and they fell in love.**

* * *

 _Please enter the name of the person you with to learn about..._

 _WILLOW_ROSALBA_ANDERSON_

Name: Willow Rosabla Anderson  
Age: 19  
DOB: June 28th  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5' 8"  
Birthplace: Vacuo  
Species: Inhuman  
Semblance: Enhanced Telekinesis  
Status: Active  
Father: Unknown  
Mother: Unknown  
Siblings: Peter Cahil Anderson (Brother)  
Other Relatives: Ultra Mega (Boyfriend)  
Partner: Peter Cahil Anderson (Unofficial)  
Team: UCER (Unofficial)  
Emblem: Yin Symbol  
Weapon(s): Red fingerless gloves that allow her to physically expel crimson telekinetic energy in single shots, a shield wall or a type of electricity  
Hair Colour: Black with dark red streak  
Eye Colour: Red (glows when using semblance)  
Skin Colour: Pale  
Injuries: None  
Combat Outfit: Black tank top with red leather jacket with emblem printed on collar. Red knee length skirt with black stockings and black heeled shoes and multiple necklaces.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Willow is a genetically enhanced human with enhanced semblance by Reginald Gordon, causing her to increase in telekinetic abilities, capable of manipulating a person's mind, with far exceeds a strong hunter-in-training, such as David Xiao Long, or a funny trained huntress, like Glynda Goodwitch. Willows maturity and loyalty to her brother and Ultra makes them a valuable asset, ad must be closely watched.

* * *

 **Willow's character is based off Scarlet Witch from "Avengers: Age of Ultron", from her abilities and appearance, but lacking the accent. She, along with her brother, are the first fully fetched Inhumans the reader first meets, and delves into their upbringing as orphans, who are then contained by Reginald Gordon, and are rescued by Ultra who saw their potential and saw them as useful allies. She, along with Peter, were in the first round of the Vytal Tournament, but is rarely seen afterwards, due to her lacking of need to the plot. She fights during the Fall of Vale and survives, and when Ultra returns, they realise what they feel for each other and fall in love.**

* * *

 _Please enter the name of the person you with to learn about..._

 _PETER_CAHIL_ANDERSON_

Name: Peter Cahil Anderson  
Age: 15  
DOB: January 23rd  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 7"  
Birthplace: Vacuo  
Species: Inhuman  
Semblance: Enhanced Speed  
Status: Active  
Father: Unknown  
Mother: Unknown  
Siblings: Willow Rosalba Anderson (Sister)  
Other Relatives: None  
Partner: Willow Rosalba Anderson (Unofficial)  
Team: UCER (Unofficial)  
Emblem: Yang symbol  
Weapon(s): Shotgun Boots stolen from Mercury Black  
Hair Colour: White with light blue streak  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Skin Colour: Pale  
Injuries: None  
Combat Outfit: Dark blue goggles with light blue polarised lenses, light blue long sleeve shirt with emblem printed on back and white patches, white fingerless gloves, dark blue running trousers and light blue and white sneakers.  
Headmaster Ozpin's Note: Peter is a genetically enhanced human with enhanced semblance by Reginald Gordon, causing him to increase in speed that vastly exceeds anyone else with that semblance, such as Ruby Rose, and even people with capabilities to slow down time, such as David Xiao Long. Peter's youthfulness and loyalty to his sister and Ultramega makes him a valuable asset, and must be closely watched.

* * *

 **Peter's character is based off Quicksliver from "Avengers: Age of Ultron", from his abilities and appearance, but lacking the accent. He, along with his sister, are the first fully fetched Inhumans the reader first meets, and delves into their upbringing as orphans, who are then contained by Reginald Gordon, and are rescued by Ultra who saw their potential and saw them as useful allies. He, along with Willow, were in the first round of the Vytal Tournament, but is rarely seen afterwards, due to his lacking of need to the plot. He fights during the Fall of Vale and survives. Before the fall, Ultra tests him and when he passes, he wins a Beagle which he named Sonny, and cares deeply for the puppy.**

* * *

 **The Next Stories:**

 **Everybody Lies - Next Written Story**

 **This story continues David's adventure after he leaves Beacon and runs concurrent with this story. The story is completed, so it can all be read right now. Enjoy!**

 **Hunt the Truth - Next Chronological Story**

 **\- The Main Character (Protagonist) is still Epsilon, but will instead be written in the third person, opposed to the first person that his story has.**

 **\- Epsilon works with Ruby, Yang and Taiyang throughout the story to back track through events of RWBY Volumes 1, 2 and 3, as well as the trailers.**

 **\- Ultra, Willow and Peter appear, but in a much smaller role.**

 **\- The main villain is Reginald Gordon, and his associates, more particularly Ashley.**

 **\- The story will have a significant focus on Epsilon's loneliness after losing Penny.**

 **I'm not 100% sure when this story will start, but hopefully some time in August this year.**


End file.
